Um Jogo de Verdades
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Não vá até a mansão na floresta, não durma uma noite lá e principalmente... Não suba no segundo andar.FICHAS ENCERRADAS.
1. Prólogo

"Já se passaram 1 ano desde os estranhos acidentes, onde, segundo os especialistas, poderia ser considerado um milagre de ter sobreviventes"

"Os investigadores suspeitam que tenham sido de propósito, já que um suspeito fora visto em todos os acidentes, no momento, esse suspeito está..."

-Mas quem foi que deixou essa TV ligada? –Resmungou Io.

-...Ainda falam desses acidentes? –Comentou um rapaz de feições sérias.

-É por que eles não tem mais nenhuma desgraça interessante para noticiar Kagaho. –Comentou o outro rapaz. –Bom, estão todos aqui?Io, Kagaho, eu... o Sorento e o Isaac devem estar lá em cima... Cadê o Sui e o Fiodor?

-Meu irmão está no quarto. –Disse Kagaho.

-...Falta também o dono da casa. –Disse Io.

-Ah!É verdade...Ele disse onde estaria?

-Comentou que ficaria para o encerramento da escola e viria para cá.

-Formar com 16 anos... Só ele mesmo para conseguir esse feito... Ele vai ficar de farra nas férias ou vai para o "trabalho" dele.

-Ele disse que irá trabalhar de tempo integral durante as férias Bian, avisou também que não conseguiria nos encontrar com frequência durante esse tempo.

-Eh, ele tem uma escolha bem esquisita para empregos. –Falou Bian.

-Excêntrico é a melhor palavra para defini-lo.

...

As melhores escolas e universidades estão nessa cidade, no entanto, são muito caras, e mesmo que você ganhe uma bolsa ter um lugar para dormir é um problema, já que os dormitórios e os lugares para alugar tem um preço bem salgado.

Para muitos só resta à opção de acampar na floresta perto das faculdades...

...Oh, você ouviu falar da mansão na floresta?Não vá lá.

É um lugar onde vivem pessoas de péssima reputação, que são tão infames que se criaram até lendas urbanas sobre elas, definitivamente, um lugar a ser evitado a todo custo.

Mas se você ainda quiser ir lá...

Pode se arriscar, mas não há garantia que vá ficar.

**-00-**

**Yep, sou masoquista e de mente hiperativa, mas queria postar isso antes que eu perdesse o fio da meada e o contexto :/**

**Essa vai ser uma nova fanfic que parece magia/sobrenatural mas não é, e como sempre... Mistérios trolladores a vista XD, vou deixar o modelo de ficha e as opções de par, os campos que tiveram asteriscos vão ter uma observação no final.**

FICHA**:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Curso: (não precisa se for colegial)**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência(SIMPLES!Para a introdução não fica kilométrica!):**

**História:**

**História do seu acidente*:**

**Hobbies:**

**O que gosta/não gosta:**

**Par:**

**Qual vai ser a sua reação diante dos boatos?*(tanto da casa quanto dos moradores)**

**Algo a mais?**

Ok, agora explicação dos campos:

Ambos os campos com asteriscos tem relação com o acidente de um ano atrás, eu dividi em História e História do acidente porque não quero só me basear no acidente em si, seria bom se o personagem tiver mais conteúdo.

Quanto aos boatos... Bom, é bem provável que alguma de vocês vá fazer uma personagem cética, mas eu também quero saber qual a reação delas quando descobrirem que o dono da casa tem alguma relação com os acidentes onde elas estavam.

**Bom, agora vamos às opções**:

Bian:

Io:

Sorento:

Isaac:

Kagaho:

Sui(irmão do Kagaho, ele existe mesmo no mangá):

Fiodor:

?*:

**Yep, os marinas mais o Kagaho e o Fiodor de espectro, não coloquei mais opções de espectros(apesar de apostar que vocês queriam), porque acho uma quantidade ideal de personagens, e o Fiodor eu posso adaptar como quiser HAHSHAHS**

**E claro, eu nem me lembro a última vez que vi uma fic de fichas com os marinas õ_Õ**

**Ah sim, o "?" é o personagem secreto, e o dono da casa onde estes marmanjos estão, estou curiosa para ver quantas vão escolher ele.**

**See Ya! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

-Ei Isaac. –Chamou Bian.

-O que foi? –Retrucou o outro.

-Hoje é um dia ideal para ir à praia, o tempo vai estar ótimo!Tempestades e ondas violentas, do jeito que você gosta!

-Você pode dizer mais ou menor o horário que irá começar?

-Assim que você chegar lá.

-00-

-Eu ouvi muitos boatos sobre a "floresta perto das faculdades", e eu decidi que vou investigar essa verdade, isso é, se você postarem 100 comentários e eu tiver 1000 likes!

Cabelos lisos, alaranjados e curtos batendo na nuca, com a franja batendo no queixo, pele clara e bem sardenta, lábios finos e vermelhos abertos em um grande sorriso, alta, de busto pequeno, cintura fina e olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Bem brilhantes, ainda mais com a possibilidade de ganhar mais seguidores depois do que iria fazer.

Claro se encontrasse coragem para fazê-lo.

-Quanta bobagem. –Disse uma garota de cabelos negros bem lisos na altura do busto pequeno, pele bem branca com uma tatuagem na costela escrita "Igne natura renovatur integra", magra, 48 kg, 1,60 de altura, dona de olhos grande e castanhos, com uma pinta no canto do olho esquerdo.

Sophie rolou os olhos, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira sobre as "lendas da floresta" desde que conseguira uma vaga nas faculdades e passou a morar perto da dita floresta, em uma barraca (já que a moradia e os dormitórios eram caros demais).

"Quem sabe essa garota entra logo na floresta e acaba com essa palhaçada de uma vez."

-...

Em seu canto havia uma garota que olhava para a comoção em profundo silêncio e com um certo interesse, de cabelos ruivos claros com luzes até a cintura, cortado em "v", olhos castanho-mogno, bem marcado, boca avermelhada e maçãs naturalmente rosadas. De 1,63m e cerca de 58 kg, magra e busto de tamanho médio, com uma tatuagem na nuca com o símbolo do infinito e a frase "Ave atque Vale".

Achava que eram apenas boatos, as histórias que ouvira, mas pensou que talvez fosse bom entrar na floresta e pesquisar, afinal, isso daria uma excelente história de terror.

-00-

O dia estava lindo, e a previsão do tempo anunciava sol para o dia inteiro, sem dúvida, era o clima ideal para curtir uma praia.

-Que calor...! –Exclamou uma garota de cabelos lisos e castanho chocolate na altura do ombro, de grande olhos azuis, lábios rosados e carnudos, com 1,55 m, esbelta e de busto mediano.

Ela estava em uma praia no momento, tinha tirado a sorte grande e conseguiu passar na prova para admiti-la na universidade mais privilegiada do mundo!

Muitos só tinham a opção de dormir em barracas por falta de dinheiro, mas ela não, graças ao seu querido trailer podia fazer o mundo a sua residência.

No momento a praia era o seu endereço, pelo menos até o começo do semestre.

-Hum... Acho que vou dar uma volta nos barcos, pelo visto é bem baratinho uma viagem.

-00-

Apesar de não levar a sério a maioria dos boatos, Alexis estava de certa forma, na expectativa de que alguma coisa incomum acontecesse caso entrasse na floresta.

...Mas não estava preparada para o que viu.

Bem na entrada da floresta tinha um gato, e isso não era incomum, mas esse gato tinha algo muito peculiar, preto com tufos brancos ao redor do olho esquerdo, uma orelha rasgada, e várias cicatrizes, onde o pelo crescia ralinho.

O gato era muito feio, mas para compensar tinha grandes e belos olhos verdes, que não paravam de encará-la.

-Não pode ser... Eu vi quando eles matarem esse gato... –Sussurrou Alexis de olhos arregalados.

O gato começou a andar na direção dela, cheirando-a com cuidado, olhando mais uma vez, diretamente em seus olhos, para depois desviar o olhar para a floresta, entrando calmamente na vegetação densa.

-00-

-Agora entendi porque estava tão "barato", por uma merreca de trecho desses... –Xingou Sarah.

-Desculpe senhorita, é que nós queremos estar perto de uma costa caso o "Kraken" apareça e chame as tempestades. –Disse um dos marinheiro do pequeno barco de turismo.

-Kraken?Essa é mais uma das lendas da região?Pensei que só tinham essas lendas urbanas perto das universidades. –Disse Sarah arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, mas ele faz parte dessas lendas, sabe, ele é um dos moradores da floresta, vem aqui só para espantar as pessoas da praia dele e fazer com que as ondas fiquem raivosas.

-Morador da floresta?Você está se referindo ao bando de esquisitos que moram na tal mansão?

-Exato.

-Pfff... Sério, nesse século e vocês ainda acreditam nesses contos da carrocinha, vocês também acreditam em Papai Noel é?

-A moça pode fazer troça o quanto quiser, mas é tudo verdade. –Disse o marinheiro meneando a cabeça como se considerasse a garota a verdadeira louca. – A floresta era um lugar comum, mas os moradores daquela mansão são malditos, coisas bizarras naquele lugar por causa deles, se eu fosse a senhorita não faria troça deles, criaturas desgraçadas assim podem querer se vingar.

-Ahã. –Replicou Sarah em tom debochado. –E o que eles vão fazer?Um raio cair na minha cabeça?

-CABRUM!-

Só se ouviu um estrondoso barulho de trovão, capaz de furar os tímpanos de tão potente, em seguida, uma pesada e fria chuva caiu, fazendo com que o pequeno barco de debulhasse que nem louco.

-Ahhhh!Você não deveria tê-lo provocado, agora todos nós estamos perdidos! –Começou a berrar.

-Acalme-se!Foi apenas uma coincidência e... Ahhhh! –Gritou Sarah quando uma violenta onda atingiu o convés, derrubando-a no chão.

Os poucos tripulantes que tinham desceram para dentro, e Sarah iria fazer o mesmo, no entanto, uma nova onda bateu no barco, e dessa vez, ela não conseguiu encontrar lugar para se segurar.

-CAPLOF-

Ela caiu no mar revolto, tentando fazer o possível para se manter na superfície, mas sendo atirada de um lado para o outro pelas ondas, com tantas vezes, que até perdeu a direção.

-Ahh...Alguém...!Socorro! –Gritou ela, seus gritos sendo sufocados pelos estrondosos raios.

As nuvens estavam tão escuras que a tarde parecia noite, não teria como ninguém avistá-la, mesmo que o barco que ela estava estivesse por perto.

Ficou assim, gritando para o nada por um bom tempo, tentando fazer o possível para não se afogar, mas pouco a pouco, o desespero e o cansaço começaram a tomar conta de si, fazendo com que seus movimentos ficassem cada vez menos frequentes.

Ela fechou os olhos vagarosamente, começando a afundar nas águas, sentindo que estava perdendo a consciência.

...Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas sentiu alguém segurá-la fortemente antes que seu rosto ficasse totalmente submerso.

**-000-**

**Ahã, eu sei que demorei, mas como eu disse, sem net**

**Essa primeira parte se passa durante as férias antes das aulas, e como podem ver, só introduzi 4 personagens, as outras 4 que restam só vou introduzir quando começar as aulas.**

***Apanha***

**Ouch!X_x, ei gente, calma, vocês sabem que eu digito rápido não é?Bom, pelo menos até introduzir todo mundo.*apanha de novo*.**

**Enfimmmmm~ Esse final de semana foi excelente para eu amadurecer alguns detalhes do enredo, que só vai transparecer lá pra frente.**

**Agradeço a todas que enviaram fichas e mais fichas, é uma pena que tive que descartar algumas, afinal, como eu disse, os marinas tem a menor caracterização de todos os inimigos dos cavaleiros de bronze _**

**Bom, agora vou soltar os resultados finais:**

**Bian: **Margot Stoffeler

**Io**: AlexisEiden Neige Caillet

**Isaac:**Sarah Jane Oswald

**Sui: **Helena Bentani Evangeline Renne

**Kagaho**: Sophie Valden

**Fiodor**: Evangeline Cousland

**Sorento**: Milenka Yurievna Petrova

**?**: Lucy Richard Lewis.

Peço perdão se não responder aos reviews, mas é que eu recebi tantos que até me perdi - *leva tiro*, enfim, se a ficha de alguém não apareceu é porque eu não "moderei" lá minha acc, então mil desculpas _


	3. Chapter 2

-Onde estou?

Sarah piscou várias vezes, tentando se levantar e se sentando vagarosamente, sentindo-se moída.

Olhou ao redor, para as paredes brancas, uma escrivaninha com remédios, e uma janela do lado que dava a vista para o mar.

O mar.

Ela se lembrava vagamente do que acontecera ontem, começou uma tempestade, ela caíra do barco e ficou nadando por um bom tempo, para depois desmaiar de cansaço.

-Oh!Você acordou!- Disse uma mulher que, pela sua jaqueta branca, deveria ser uma médica. –Levei um susto quando voltei e vi você desmaiada bem na porta do posto médico.

Do posto médico?Alguém havia trazido ela até ali?

-...Quem me trouxe aqui?-Perguntou Sarah.

-Eu não sei, como eu disse, quando voltei você estava ali, no chão. –Falou a médica meneando a cabeça. –Ainda bem que você se afogou perto da praia, do contrário, as ondas teriam levado você longe.

-...Eu não me afoguei perto da praia.

E era verdade, se lembrava bem, estava perto das cavernas marítimas próximas aos altos rochedos.

E bem longe da praia.

-Hum?Não se afogou... Ah!Não me diga! –Disse a médica com um estalo.

-O que?

-Você deve ter sido salva por "ele"!

-Ele quem?

-O "Kraken".

-00-

Respirou fundo.

Alexis estava andando de um lado para o outro de forma apreensiva, não tinha dormido direito, pois se lembrara do gato que vira no dia anterior.

-T-Talvez seja só coincidência, afinal, há vários gatos parecidos com ele.

"Mas não com tantas cicatrizes, e no mesmo lugar onde espancaram o pobre."

E o gato parecia olhá-la fixamente, como se tivesse a reconhecido.

-Não pode ser... Não tem como o gato ter sobrevivido... E se tivesse mesmo sobrevivido o que estaria fazendo ali?-Começou a murmurar.

-Flashback-

Era bem pequena quando isso aconteceu...

Foi em um dia de excursão, e como sempre, ela ficava afastada dos demais, em seu canto, em seu mundo.

Nessa excursão ela viu uma caixa onde tinha uma gata com vários filhotes, um deles se separou e foi até ela, olhando-a com curiosidade, seus olhos verdes fixos em si.

Hesitante, ela colocou a mão no pequeno gato e começou a fazer carinho no mesmo, esboçando um pequeno sorriso quando ouviu um pequeno miado de satisfação.

Ela se despediu do gatinho, não percebendo que ele tinha seguido-a.

-O gato está seguindo você. –Disse uma voz.

-Ei Scylla, onde você estava? –Questionou Alexis olhando para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Duh, na sua mente, até ficarmos sozinhos, afinal, é um saco quando os garotos acham que você está louca não é?-Replicou.

Ela sempre fora uma criança calada e muito tímida, por isso tinha dificuldades em se relacionar com outras pessoas, sendo que o mais próximo de um relacionamento "real" era com Scylla.

Scylla era o seu amigo imaginário, ela tinha dado esse nome a ele quando olhou para um livro e viu o nome, achou bonito, então colocou-o (apesar de soar feminino para um amigo imaginário).

-Xiii~ Os panacas estão vindo. –Murmurou Scylla.

Alexis piscou os olhos olhando para longe, vendo os seus colegas de classe chegarem, com sorrisos cínicos e cruéis no rosto.

-E aí garota estranha, sozinha de novo?

-Vai ficar sem dizer nada de novo sua surda?

-HAHAH, ela deve ser retardada, só retardados ficam falando sozinhos não é? –Comentou um dos garotos com uma gargalhada estrondosa.

-...

Alexis começou a correr para fugir dos moleques, que começaram uma perseguição, se escondendo entre uma fina fresta entre um pedaço de pau e uma parede de uma casa velha que tinha por perto.

Ela lembrava-se que ficava paralisada, respirando em respingos, com medo que a descobrissem ali.

-Veja só, a garota estranha tem um gato!

-Deve ser um gato de bruxa, que nem nos contos!

-Eu li em um livro que os gatos eram queimados na fogueira junto com as bruxas!

Ela gelou, estava com muito medo de olhar para fora e pensar que poderia ser uma armadilha, mas estava também, com muito medo ao pensar no inocente animal.

-MINHÉUU!

-O gato está escapando!Atire a pedra!

-Droga, eu errei!

-Atire uma menor idiota, essa é muito pesada!

-AH!Acertei!

-...Você não vai fazer nada? –Perguntou uma voz conhecida.

-Scylla?Ah, eu não posso fazer nada, eles são muitos...

-Você vai deixar o pobre gato morrer?

-E-Eu não quero, mas...!

-Meow...!

-Temos que ir agora!Devem estar arrancando o couro do pobre animal!

Ela hesitou mais um pouco, mas ao ouvir outro miado de dor ela tomou um pouco de coragem, e saiu de seu esconderijo, avistando uma pedra ela mirou em um dos garotos que segurava o filhote pela orelha não machucada.

-PAM!-

-Ai... Quem foi que...Ah!A garota estranha! –Disse um dos garotos. –AHHH!Estou sangrando!

E estava mesmo, mas não de forma exagerada como dramatizava, afinal, ela não tinha força o suficiente para causar tanto estrago.

-Sua...!

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Disse um dos professores ao ver a comoção. –Céus!Quem fez uma coisa tão abominável ao pobre animal?

-Foi ela!A garota esquisita! –Disseram todos apontando em sua direção.

-É, ela atirou uma pedra em mim!Olha só como estou sangrando!

-Alexis, venha comigo. –Disse o professor com uma expressão dura.

Ela ouviu algumas risadas baixas e os olhares triunfantes de seus maldosos colegas, abaixou a cabeça resignada, era sempre assim, por ser muito quieta era considerada estranha e sempre acabava levando a culpa por tudo.

-Demônio!

-Bruxa!Bruxa!

-Louca!

Mordeu os lábios com força, se segurando para não fazer nenhuma besteira, deu uma rápida olhada na direção onde estava o pequeno filhote de gato, e teve que se conter para não soltar uma exclamação de horror.

A orelha do gato estava rasgada e ele tinha vários cortes pequenos, uma parte de seu pelo jazia ao seu redor, misturando com um pouco de sangue.

O gato não se movia.

-Fim do Flashback-

-Au!

Alexis saiu de seu transe quando ouviu o seu cão, Ílios, um labrador chocolate que ganhara de sua madrinha, o seu companheiro inseparável.

-Venha cá Ílios. –Disse ela acariciando o seu cão.

-Meow.

Alexis gelou, ela se virou na direção do miado e viu o gato, encarando-a intensamente, pulando do muro para o chão, balançando o rabo de um lado para o outro por uns segundos, antes de se decidir por começar a correr.

-AUAU!

-Ei, espera Ílios! –Disse Alexis correndo para alcançar o seu labrador que começou a seguir o gato.

-00-

-Caraca, um dia e já tenho 100 likes?E nossa, já tenho 70 comentários?!Uau! –Exclamou Evangeline de boca aberta.

Sim, ela esperava que seu vídeo conseguisse mais "curti" e comentários que o costume porque a lenda sobre os moradores da floresta era um assunto muito infame e popular, mas com certeza não esperava tanto!

-Bom, deixa eu ver os comentários...~

"Você vai morrer."

-O..k, isso é algo muito bizarro.

"Os espíritos que moram na mansão odeiam intrusos, quando há visitas indesejadas eles prendem você em um loop eterno, você vai sempre voltar para o meio da floresta se você dormir uma vez sequer."

"Eles adoram fazer com que as pessoas fiquem insanas."

"Dá para ouvir o grito de um deles, os animais morrem de medo."

"Há fantasmas naquele lugar, eu vi um gato deformado que sempre ronda a floresta e uma garota de olhar vago."

"Um deles não tem presença, eles podem aparecer atrás de você sem você perceber."

"Dizem que um dos moradores já viu a morte face a face, e sobreviveu ao encontro!"

"O pior deles é o líder, dizem que ele só traz desgraças... Que nasceu no dia do azar e da morte."

-...Isso já está começando a ficar um pouco assustador... –Murmurou Evangeline começando a empalidecer cada vez mais, à medida que lia mais comentários, sendo que muito deles repetiam "Você vai morrer" várias vezes.

-00-

-Nossa, se era para fazer uma lenda urbana, bem que podiam ter caprichado melhor, isso não mete medo em ninguém. –Disse Sophie checando o youtube e lendo os comentários do vídeo da garota do dia anterior.

Bom, talvez fosse uma babaquice sem tamanho e coisa de gente desocupada, mas de uma coisa era certa: Todos os moradores do lugar acreditavam nesses mitos, sem exceção.

Talvez fosse outra desocupada, pois tinha vontade de chegar no tal lugar e mostrar para todo mundo que não tinha nada de anormal com aquele lugar.

-Pfff... É melhor eu fazer isso por conta própria, porque pelo visto essa garota vai demorar até conseguir os 1000 "curti" dela... Isso é, se ela tiver coragem, já que ela parecia do tipo "frouxo".

...A garota poderia ser cética, mas mal sabia ela que, assim que entrasse na floresta, se depararia com algo que abalaria as suas estruturas.

-00-

-Isso não faz sentindo!Nenhuma das explicações!-Exclamou Sarah andando de um lado para o outro.

"O Kraken tem a forma de um rapaz com uma cicatriz, toda vez que ele aparece na praia uma tempestade chega, algumas vezes eu o vejo nadando nas violentas ondas da minha casa, é impressionante!"

De duas, umas, ou a pessoa/coisa que a salvou era um ser sobrenatural que trazia tempestades e a tinha salvado sabe-se lá porque, ou ele era uma pessoa comum, que coincidentemente sempre aparecia quando tinha tempestades (embora a previsão do tempo dissera que faria um bom tempo) e que conseguia nadar sem problemas no meio das ondas enormes e violentas.

-Deve ter uma explicação lógica para isso, tem que ter! –Falou ela a si mesma.

Não poderia dizer que era falso, porque ela se lembra de alguém tê-la pego quando estava se afogando, mas não poderia dizer que acreditava nessas histórias para boi dormir, vai ver que ele era uma experiência genética ou coisa do gênero!(Um absurdo é verdade, mas pelo menos fazia mais sentido do que as explicações anteriores)

-Ack...!Só há um meio de tirar essa história a limpo. –Falou ela após respirar longamente.

Entrar na floresta e encontrar o lugar onde ele mora.

**-000-**

**HAHAHAH, isso mesmo gente boa, dois capítulos em um dia!**

**Deu pra ver um pouco sobre as histórias bizarras não é?Ah... HAHAHAHA, bom, pelo visto, das quatro apresentadas, apenas a "Sophie" que continua cética (a Evangeline não precisa nem ver algo para se asssutar HAHAHA XD).**

**...E lógico que vou mudar isso, quem sabe, no próximo capítulo...Talvez... É, talvez, não sei O_o*apanha***


	4. Chapter 4

-Bom, aqui estamos... A floresta, e até agora eu não vi nada de anormal acontecer. -Disse Sophie com as mãos na cintura enquanto entrava cada vez mais fundo.

Honestamente, não era como se esperasse que realmente acontecesse algo, mas todo mundo sabe que um boato surge de uma verdade que foi exagerada além da conta, e de certa forma, ela gostaria de saber o que inspirou os tais boatos.

-Hum?Para um lugar fechado aqui venta bastante.

Estava começando a ficar um pouco frio, talvez fosse por causa das árvores, que não deixavam os raios solares entrarem direito, pois a previsão do tempo garantiu que o céu estaria limpo.

E tinha garantido isso ontem, no entanto, começara a chover.

-Babaquice, não acredito que estou começando a ficar sugestionada.-Disse a si mesma.

-00-

-Ílios, não entre aí!

O cachorro parece tê-la ignorado de tão entretido que estava em perseguir o gato, Alexis ainda tentou gritar mais algumas vezes, no entanto, os seus gritos parecia distantes por causa da constante ventania.

-Ah...

O cão entrara na floresta.

Alexis hesitou um pouco, mas balançou a cabeça, não iria deixar o seu inseparável companheiro se perder, além do mais, não existiam seres sobrenaturais, era só lendas que os moradores deviam ter inventado para aumentar o turismo na região.

...Ou será que não?

-00-

-Todo mundo postou comentários que eu iria me ferrar mas mesmo assim eu consegui a cota que eu esperava... -Murmurou Evangeline tremendo feito vara verde ao se deparar com a entrada da floresta, fazia um bom tempo que estava ali.

Que espécie de sádicos fazem isso?

-Bom, é melhor eu ir, afinal, eu não quero perder os meus novos seguidores não é? -Disse enchendo os pulmões de ar e andando a passos duros dentro da floresta.

A floresta era... Bem silenciosa e escura, mas isso devia ás árvores, que impediam que a luz do sol penetrasse direito, Evangeline olhava para todos os lados, abraçando a si mesma para se aquecer.

-T-Talvez eu esteja ficando um pouco paranoica, vai ver o pessoal só queria me assustar. -Disse a si mesma.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Evangeline congelou por completo quando ouviu o berro que ecoou pela floresta inteira, parecendo de um animal furioso.

...Era impressão sua ou o chão estava começando a tremer?

-O que é isso?!

Uma multidão de pássaros que se assustara com o rugido começou a voa em sua direção, alguns batendo com força na garota, e se atropelando entre si, desesperados, Evangeline tentou se proteger o máximo que podia com seus braços, tentando procurar um abrigo atrás de uma grande e grossa árvore.

E bem a tempo, pois outros animais também tinham se assustado e debandado que nem loucos.

-O que foi isso?!

-CABRUM-

-00-

-Isso foi o barulho de um trovão? -Falou Alexis começando a se preocupar, já que tinha perdido o seu cão de vista e agora estava perdida na floresta.

Ela esperava que o seu animal de estimação estivesse bem, ainda mais depois da estranha debandada(ela nem sabia que tinha animais ali), depois de tanto correr, parou e se sentou, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto abraçava as pernas junto ao corpo, começando a sentir frio.

-Alexis...?

Ela levantou o rosto para ver quem a tinha chamado, arregalando os olhos, surpresa.

-S-Scylla?!

Era ele, o seu amigo imaginário, mas não da forma como se lembrava, ele estava bem mais alto e robusto, e seu cabelo tinha crescido.

-Faz muito tempo não é?Desde que você foi internada. -Falou ele.

Sim... Era verdade, tinha parado de vê-lo depois do incidente com o gato, quando a sua professora disse aos seus pais que precisava de tratamento psicológico e fora diagnosticada como uma sociopata, sendo trancada dentro de um hospício, onde eles davam alguns remédios que causavam efeitos estranhos nelas.

Graças a sua madrinha, que era a única que não acreditava nessa bobagem, ela foi liberada, embora ainda tenha que tomar os remédios.

...Só que ela parou recentemente.

-CABRUM!-

Como se fosse mais um aviso, um relâmpago cortou os céus, trazendo uma pesada chuva, que caiu sobre eles mesmo com as árvores, já que o forte vento balançava os galhos sem parar.

-Meow.

Olhou para trás, avistando o gato que causara seus problemas, vendo ele se aproximar lentamente, até roçar carinhosamente em Scylla, que acariciou a cabeça do bicho em resposta.

-...Creio que aquele cão seja seu. -Disse o rapaz olhando para ela, para em seguida, desviar o olhar para trás de si.

-Ílios! -Disse Alexis aliviada quando seu cão correu até ela, abraçando-o. -Não faça mais isso!

-...A chuva vai engrossar ainda mais, e nós não estamos longe da entrada da floresta. -Disse Scylla após um tempo. -Venha, vou levá-la até lá.

-00-

-Urgh... Odeio ficar ensopada... -Resmungou Sophie se sentando debaixo de uma árvore, tentando fazer o possível para se manter seca.

Ela tinha levado um susto quando ouviu o rugido, mas mesmo assim não se intimidou, no entanto, quando começou a chover pesadamente, que a garota começou a sentir frágil.

Odiava água, odiava a sensação de estar encharcada, ela trazia lembranças que a traumatizaram, de uma forma que a persegue até hoje.

-Flashback-

Era um dia muito quente, ela e sua amiga decidiram nadar num rio, já que o lugar estava praticamente vazio, já que tinha somente uma pessoa nadando ali.

-Dia quente não? -Falou uma garota com um sorriso. -Bom, eu vou sair agora e deixar o rio para vocês.

Esperaram até que ela saísse, o que foram longos segundos naquele mormaço infernal.

Sentiu, de repente, a sua amiga puxar o seu braço, fazendo com que ambas caíssem, de roupa e tudo, na água gelada.

-Caraca, que frio!Não faça isso!

-HAHAHHA

-Você vai ver uma coisa!-Esbravejou Sophie de brincadeira.

...No entanto, algo aconteceu.

-AHHH!

Ela gritou, sentindo algo puxar o seu pé, tentando se debater quando sentiu que estava sendo arrastada para o fundo, teve a impressão de ouvir os gritos preocupados de sua amiga.

Talvez o que quer tenha a puxado percebeu que pegara a pessoa errada, pois a soltou, fazendo com que ela pudesse voltar a superfície.

-GASP!

Olhou aos arredores assustada, e percebeu que sua amiga desaparecera.

Os bombeiros foram chamados mais tarde e fizeram várias buscas, mas não encontraram o corpo de sua amiga, dizendo que os rios tinham muitos buracos e que provavelmente ela tinha caído em algum deles, desconsiderando a versão de Sophie, que jurava que tinha sido puxada ao fundo por alguém.

-Fim do Flashback-

-Droga... A chuva está mais forte! -Resmungou. -Pelo visto não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui, esperando, é melhor eu sair da floresta, já vi o que queria, e isso quer dizer que nada acont...

Parou, muda e incrédula.

"Há fantasmas naquele lugar, eu vi um gato deformado que sempre ronda a floresta e uma garota de olhar vago."

"Uma garota de olhar vago."

Ela viu, ao longe, uma garota totalmente encharcada, de olhar vago e como sem rumo, parecia não ter notado a sua presença, andando a passos leves, como se não estivesse nem chovendo.

Essa garota era familiar.

-Genevive?! -Gritou Sophie ao reconhecer a melhor amiga, que estava usando a mesma roupa no dia em que ela desapareceu.

Mas os seus gritos foram em vão, já que a estranha garota se distanciou, sumindo na parte mais funda da floresta.

-000-

Hola mis amigos!

Bom, aposto que quem nunca teve ficha comigo antes vai levar um susto de ver eu atualizar no dia seguinte hahah XD

...Em compensação, depois de secar toda a fonte de criatividade, eu fico que nem o Nordeste :/

Enfim, mistérios e mais mistérios, sou troll demais não sou?Deixando vocês curiosas HAHAHA XD

Agora, as reviews!

**Hiina-chan**: Estranhas é pouco e lol, sério mesmo que você gostou daquela lenda esfarrapada do Kraken?XD, bem, não estou reclamando!

Nem todas, pelo menos a Sarah não apareceu, será que foi por causa da chuva? HAAHA 8D

Vai ser um "The World is Mine" a relação entre a Margo e o Bian, prepare-se, que o cara pode ser um sacana! (no sentido troll)

: Vai ficar roendo ainda mais de curiosidade depois dessa hehehe, eu também odeio FDPs que judiam de animais, eu principalmente, adoro gatos!

Bom, acho que com esse capítulo respondeu a sua pergunta ^^

**Jules Heartilly**: Olha mais mistérios saindo do forno!E pelo visto o "demônio da floresta" quase mata todas de susto!No problem, adoro desestabilizar os céticos :P

Vou me divertir muito com a sua personagem HAHAHAHHA!*Apanha*

Até pessoal!


	5. Chapter 5

-Ontem não deu para ir até a floresta por causa daquela chuva torrencial, mas hoje não escapa!-Disse Sarah equipada como se fosse acampar em algum lugar desolado.

Ok, no começo ela não acreditava que o tal cara vivesse na floresta, mas como perguntou para todo mundo e todos diziam que ele ia para lá não teve escolha, ela tinha que ir até lá.

...Não que ela tivesse medo que algo estranho acontecesse, mas honestamente, ir até um local imenso e desolado poderia ser... Perigoso.

-AHHHHHH

Sarah levou um tremendo susto quando um homem, em péssimo estado e roupas surradas e com rasgos apareceu do nada, ia começar a correr, mas o homem agarrou seu tornozelo, fazendo com que caísse na terra.

-V-você tem água?Há dias que estou com sede... –Disse o homem desesperado.

-Hu-Hum...Acho que tenho uma garrafa aqui. –Replicou ela dando rapidamente a garrafa para o homem e tentando se livrar do firme aperto do homem, que estava começando a machucá-la.

-Graças aos céus, você é a primeira pessoa que vejo há dias! –Falou o homem enquanto bebia a água com desespero e parecia soluçar. -...Sem água... Comida... E sem ninguém, NADA NADA NADA!

"Esse cara é louco, é melhor eu me afastar devagar..." –Pensou a garota quando o aperto do louco afroxou.

-Estou com sono... Com um terrível sono... Mas não posso dormir, se eu dormir eu vou voltar. –Começou a murmurar o louco tremendo muito.

-...Voltar para onde? –Perguntou Sarah, não aguentando a curiosidade.

-Para o meio. O meio da floresta. Se você dormir, nem que seja uma só noite, você volta. –Respondeu com olhos vidrados de terror. –A floresta tira as coisas aos poucos, primeiro foi a comida, depois a água, os meus equipamentos...

E por último, a sanidade.

-00-

-Ai!-Disse Alexis escorregando.

Já tinha andado um bocado, e nada de achar o seu amigo imaginário, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Honestamente, apesar de ter uma imaginação fértil não era tola e do tipo que acreditava em contos de fada.

Mas ultimamente, as coisas que presenciou estavam fazendo com que ficasse difícil em não acreditar.

-Meow.

O gato, novamente.

-Espere um momento!-Gritou Alexis.

O mesmo gato daquela vez começou a correr, enquanto a garota se esforçava para seguir, mesmo um pouco esfolada por causa da sua exploração na floresta, ás vezes, quando ela perdia o fôlego, ele parava e esperava, mas continuava a pular agilmente entre alguns pedaços de tronco enormes que havia por ali.

-Que casa é esta? –Perguntou Alexis ao avistar uma enorme casa em um rochedo saliente do lado da montanha, onde a única forma de chegar lá em cima era pelos grandes troncos de árvore.

-00-

-Ela não apareceu... Será que só foi mesmo impressão minha? –Murmurou Sophie.

Podia contar nos dedos o que era capaz de abalá-la, e ver a sua melhor amiga, supostamente morta, andando dentro de uma floresta mal falada era um deles.

-Ugh...É melhor eu checar os rumores para ver se tem alguma pista. –Disse Sophie acessando a internet em seu celular.

"Fantasma da floresta"

"O fantasma aparece somente em dias de chuva, é uma garota, de olhar vago, e que está sempre com a mesma roupa"

"O fantasma parece procurar algo, talvez nem tenha consciência que esteja morto."

"Uma vez eu vi o fantasma no lago, boiando e olhando para o nada, às vezes ela se submergia por um bom tempo, antes de sair com tudo na superfície dando gritos de gelar a alma."

"Água"

Sophie não sabia exatamente se gostaria de entrar na floresta em um dia de chuva, já que o seu trauma fazia com que sentisse desespero em sentir-se encharcada, no entanto, pelos relatos que lera, o tal "espírito" só aparecia em dias chuvosos.

-Droga! –Xingou Sophie.

"O fantasma parece procurar algo..."

-00-

-Ahá!Então essa deve ser a casa! –Disse Evangeline com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, embora seu corpo estivesse duro de cansaço e de tensão.

Ela não queria voltar para a floresta, não depois daquele acontecimento bizarro, mas quando viu que triplicou o número de seguidores em todas as suas redes sociais se sentiu encurralada.

-Ai ai, o que não faço por meus fãs. –Disse ela respirando fundo, enquanto se aproximava da porta.

-Que casa é essa?

Evangeline gelou, e depois se escondeu rapidamente atrás de um grande arbusto ali, observando enquanto uma garota totalmente estropiada seguia um gato muito feito e cheio de cicatrizes.

"O que é isso?O guia do inferno levando uma alma para o demônio?"

Evangeline esperou, enquanto observava como a desconhecida hesitava por alguns instantes, antes de entrar na casa com passos firmes e decididos.

-Hum...Acho melhor... Eu ficar acampada aqui, bem escondidinha e ver o que acontece, é mais seguro... –Disse a vlogueira engolindo em seco.

...Se tivesse mesmo demônios na casa ela que não queria se ferrar.

-00-

Não havia ninguém ali, pelo menos, naquele andar.

O lugar era muito silencioso, e apesar de ter uma boa iluminação, o fato de não ter janelas abertas fazia com que as sombras ficassem muito evidentes.

-Meow.

Alexis olhou para o lugar onde estava o gato, um balcão, onde atrás tinha um painel com várias chaves e números entalhados acima.

E no próprio balcão havia uma placa, em letras pretas e manuscritas, com um aviso.

"Aqueles que por opção ou por escolha vieram aqui.

Se querem apenas descansar, fiquem na sala...

Mas se quiserem morar aqui passem uma noite nos quartos, os donos da mansão decidirão se você pode ficar ou não... Se decidirem que não pode ficar... Você será expulsa para o começo da floresta.

Se ficar, não suba no segundo andar."

**-000-**

**YEY!**

***Apanha***

**Tá, eu sei que o capítulo tá curto demais considerando a minha demora mas tenham piedade!D:**

**Boas notícias: Próximo capítulo as fichas restantes vão aparecer, HORAYYYy!**

**Ok, agora aos reviews:**

**Mahorin: **Só porque eu disse isso me deu bloqueio!Vida trolladora!D:

Haushashash, POIS é, você vai saber... Não sei quando 8D*TrollFace*

Tem gente que adora ver o circo pegar fogo pfff... Pois é, com seguidores desse quem precisa de inimigos XD.

Sim, o cara da previsão do tempo só se ferra e é um descreditado XD

**Jules Heartily:** Essa fanfic é medonha e nada é direto HAHAHHAHA, Cara, eu aposto que vocês vão ficar surpresas com várias coisas HAHSHAHSSH ~LÁ LÁ

**Hiina-chan: **E esse?Tá mais sinistro?*apanha*

Pois é, é como os rumores dizem, a floresta vai deixar você louca!E mais mistérios a vista HORAY!

...E trollação, é claro XD

**SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula para os alunos dos campus das universidades mais prestigiadas, e como sempre é uma bagunça total, mas isso se deve a dificuldade que eles tem em achar o suposto lugar onde vão ter aula, já que o lugar é tão grande quanto uma pequena cidade.

Cerca de 1,55 m, 46 kg, cabelos lisos e finos em um tom meio "sujo", que vão até o meio das costas. A pele bem clara. Possui algumas sardas no rosto e poucas nos ombros. Os olhos são de um azul-gelo, bem claros.

Essa era Milenka Yurievna Petrova, em seu primeiro dia de aula, perdida, segurando uma caixa de violino na mão e com a outra o mapa da universidade, tentando entender onde fica o prédio de música.

-Está perdida? –Perguntou uma voz.

Milenka deu um pulo, se virando para encarar quem tinha falado(que estranhamente, ela não sentiu se aproximar), se deparando com um rapaz de cabelos curtos e lilases, com belos olhos vermelho rubi.

-A senhorita está bem longe da ala de artes. –Informou ele.

-...

-Se a senhorita quiser, eu posso acompanhá-la até lá. –Disse ele não se importando com o fato da conversa estar sendo unilateral. –Eu estou indo na mesma direção.

-00-

Ouviu-se suspiros resignados vindo de uma garota de cabelos loiros ondulados até a cintura, de tiara, olhos esmeralda, pele clara, delicada e suave, com faces bem formadas, lábios finos, porte médio, busto médio e cintura fina.

-Quando disseram que eu fosse estudar aqui eu pensei que estaria livre do meu título...

Helena Bentani Evangeline Renne, uma das poucas realezas ainda existentes nesse século, vindo da Rússia, conhecida por ter um verdadeiro porte de princesa.

...E infeliz com o seu título.

Ela se sentia sufocada, já eu não poderia fazer nada que ferisse a integridade de sua família, sendo que tinha até sido recriminada por tentar ajudar uma empregada que carregava muito peso em uma ocasião.

Quando ela chegou à universidade pensou que as pessoas ali poderiam tratá-la normalmente, mas não, tinha que ter um cortejo para recepcioná-la!

...Talvez fosse infantilidade, mas desejava que alguma coisa misteriosa acontecesse e que pudesse livrá-la dessa sina.

-Ah!A minha muleta!

Helena viu um rapaz de cabelos negros e aparência frágil segurando-se firmemente no corrimão, olhando com pesar para uma muleta que no momento, se encontrava aos seus pés.

Helena hesitou um pouco, queria ajudar, mas tinha medo de ser repreendida por não ser uma atitude "adequada para uma princesa".

No entanto, não havia ninguém mais ali que pudesse ajudar o rapaz, que no momento, a olhava como expectativa.

"Bom, não há mais ninguém para ajudá-lo e para me recriminar, suponho que não custa tentar ajudá-lo..."

-...Aqui está a sua muleta. –Disse Helena entregando o objeto ao rapaz, que lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

-Muito obrigado. –Respondeu. –Meu nome é Sui, muito prazer.

-Hum...Helena.

-Helena hum? –Murmurou ele. – Eu vi o cortejo, devo dizer que é a primeira vez que vejo algo assim, e olha que já vi coisas muito estranhas.

-Pois é... –Replicou ela começando a corar e se lembrando, com embaraço, de como aquilo havia sido exagerado demais.

-...Ei seu que é pedir muito, mas poderia me ajudar a subir as escadas? –Perguntou Sui. –Tenho receio de perder a minha muleta de novo.

-Bem...

-Se você está preocupada em que te vejam então não tem problema. –Disse o rapaz parecendo adivinhar o motivo da hesitação. –Essa escada dá para o terraço e ninguém vem aqui no início de aulas.

Helena pareceu sem jeito, mas meneou a cabeça e ajudou o rapaz a subir a escada lentamente, mergulhada em seus pensamentos sobre como ele não a tratara em momento algum como um membro a realeza.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu Sui.

-...Você não me tratou como se eu fosse uma princesa... Por que? –Perguntou.

-Hum?Isso lhe incomoda? –Replicou ele. –Desculpe, é que eu tive a impressão que você não parecia estar feliz em ser tratada como uma.

Helena ficou muda, enquanto o rapaz lhe dava um sorriso e fechava a porta atrás de si.

-00-

-Alexis.

Alexis se virou para ver quem a tinha chamado, mas quando notou que era o rapaz de cabelo rosa comprido ela franziu o cenho, seguindo o seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Desgraçado, ainda tem a cara de pau de me procurar" –Xingou mentalmente a garota.

Io balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro resignado, ele já tinha feito a sua parte, se a garota queria ficar de birra e não quisesse mais falar com ele isso não era problema dele.

...Mas parecia que uma certa pessoa não pensava o mesmo.

-00-

Era o primeiro dia dela na escola prestigiada.

Havia pouco tempo que tinham acabado de construir a mansão de sua família, tendo a sorte que muitos não tinham:

Dinheiro para bancar o seu luxo e o caríssimo dormitório.

Quem era essa pessoa?

Margot Stoffeler, cabelos loiros cacheados, muito brilhosos e bem cuidados que vão até os ombros, de olhos azuis claros, cristalinos e inocentes. A pele alva, mas não muito. De corpo infantil e gracioso. Busto pequeno e cintura reta. Além disso, seu rosto tem traços infantis, com um nariz pequeno e arrebitado, olhos muito brilhantes de um tom quase mel, bochechas que formam covinhas quando sorri e uma boca com lábios finos.

-Ugh... Pena que são proibidos o uso de carros aqui dentro.

-Se Deus te deu pernas é para você usar mulher. –Disse alguém com ironia.

Margot franziu o cenho com cara de poucos amigos, odiava quando alguém lhe desafiasse, principalmente de forma tão rústica, encarando o rapaz de cabelos rosa cobre compridos de forma fuzilante.

-Meça as suas palavras seu vulgar.

-Uhum... –Murmurou ele com uma expressão de deboche. –Seguinte, nessas faculdades e escolas só entra ricos e pessoas muito inteligentes, e como tem outros ricos aqui você não é exatamente especial.

-Ora, como ousa...!

-Eu entrei aqui com as melhores notas então isso significa que, tecnicamente, eu sou mais especial que você. –Continuou ele começando a achar engraçada a careta irritada que a garota fazia. – Você parece estar no segundo ano não é?Bem, eu estou no terceiro, então é a senhorita que me deve respeito.

-Escuta aqui seu troglodita... –Começou Margot pronta para dar um tapa bem doído no rapaz cretino.

-...Você veio com alguma capa de chuva? –Perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

-Não, e o que isso te importa?

-HAHHAHAHA!

-Além de grosso é louco, do que você está rindo?

-Hoje vai ter um temporal daqueles, talvez até com granizo. –Disse o rapaz parando de rir. –Você vai se ferrar dondoca.

-Não seja estúpido, a previsão do tempo disse que ia fazer sol o dia inteiro.

-Você não é daqui não é?

-Minha família se mudou recentemente, meu pai é dono de uma das maiores empresas de cosméticos e temos uma GRANDE mansão. –Frisou Margot.

-Ah... Como se isso me importasse... Eu também moro em uma mansão...Apesar e não ser minha. –Acrescentou ele no fim. –Bom, já que você não é daqui eu vou dar um aviso:

Eu nunca erro na minha previsão.

-00-

-Chegamos. –Anunciou o rapaz de cabelos lilases. –Bom, eu vou deixá-la aqui, preciso ir para o meu prédio agora.

-Hum? –Murmurou Milenka com um olhar inquisidor.

-O prédio de letras fica bem próximo daqui. –Informou o rapaz vendo a confusão da garota.

-...Muito obrigado. –Respondeu Milenka baixinho, mas tão baixinho que ela mesma podia jurar que não dissera nada.

-Disponha. –Respondeu o rapaz, o que surpreendeu a garota. –Por um momento eu pensei que a senhorita fosse muda.

-Todos pensam isso. –Respondeu Milenka ainda mais baixo.

-...Qual o seu nome? –Perguntou o rapaz.

-...

-Tudo bem, não há necessidade de responder. –Falou ele ao perceber que a garota estava se sentindo acuada e tímida. –Até mais.

E com isso, a passos leves e silenciosos, o rapaz de cabelos lilases saiu dali.

-00-

-Oh droga, fui várias vezes na bendita floresta, mas mesmo assim não descobri nada... –Resmungou Evangeline amuada.

Ela tinha tentado ficar várias vezes de tocaia perto da mansão, mas todas as vezes que ela dormia acabava acordando no chão, no começo da floresta.

-E para piorar, os meus fãs estão me cobrando... Ugh!

Ela bem que tentou mostrar as gravações e anotações que ela fez, pensando ser o suficiente, mas não, o pessoal era curioso e queria provas mais conclusivas.

...

Ela estava ferrada.

-00-

Sophie deu um suspiro frustrado, mistérios e mais mistérios, ficou vários dias andando pela floresta e até conseguiu forçar a si mesma a encarar a chuva, mesmo que achasse que era culpa de seu trauma que estava começando a ver coisas.

E para adicionar a montanha de mistérios tinha um certo alguém que...

-Ah!É ele!Ei você! –Começou a chamar Sophie quando avistou um rapaz de cabelos curtos, preto e arrepiados andando e parecendo não notá-la.

Sophie bem que tentou correr atrás, mas como tinha muito alunos também correndo ,aquilo virou uma missão praticamente impossível.

-Ei você! –Chamou Sophie ao ver alguém que parecia ser um veterano, já que não corria feito os demais.

-Sim?

-Quem é aquele cara ali?De cabelos preto, curtos e que parece até um andarilho?

-Aquele? –Disse ele ajustando os olhos. –É o Kagaho, e ele mora na casa da floresta, se eu fosse você eu não chegava perto.

O aviso era desnecessário, já que o encontrara uma vez.

-00-

-Não é possível!Praga dos infernos!Todas as vezes que eu tento entrar naquela droga de floresta alguma coisa acontece!Lei de Murphy as férias inteiras! –Xingou Sarah.

Sim, ela podia não acreditar em coisas sobrenaturais, mas quem não acreditasse na Lei de Murphy não sabia o que era azar.

-E o pior... Eu nem sei como esse cara se parece! –Xingou ela frustrada, esfregando o rosto com frustração.

Acontece que, nesses poucos segundos que ela tampou o rosto foram o suficientes para trombar com alguém.

-Ouch!

Sarah olhou para cima, e só não deixou o queixo cair por muita força de vontade.

A pessoa com quem tinha trombado tinha um corpo bem sarado e atlético, de expressão séria, cabelos curtos e verde-água, apesar de ter uma cicatriz em um de seus olhos isso não diminuía em nada a beleza do rapaz, ao contrário, parecia até dar um toque especial.

-...Até quando pretende ficar me encarando? –Disse o rapaz arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahha bem...HAHAHA, eu não estava encarando. –Gaguejou Sarah. –Estava te fuzilando...É isso!Te fuzilando com o olhar!Pensando em como alguém não olha por onde anda!

-...Que eu saiba foi você que não olhou. –Disse ele, mas oferecendo uma mão para a garota se levantar.

-Obrigada.

-Você deveria parar de ir à floresta. – Disse de supetão. –Eu vi você tentando entrar várias vezes e estou surpreso que não morreu por causa das debandadas.

-...Como você sabe que eu fui na floresta?

-Eu moro lá. –Esclareceu ele dando de ombros. –Ah propósito, se está procurando pelo Kraken...

Eu sou o Kraken.

-00-

-Com licensa? –Perguntou alguém.

-Hum? –Murmurou Lucy em resposta.

Lucy tinha cabelos vermelhos ondulados até os ombros, pele branca com algumas sardas no rosto, de 54 kg bem distribuídos, corpo de tábua, lábios rosados e pequenos, 1, 66 de altura e olhos cor de mel, que no momento encaravam o rapaz a sua frente.

O rapaz parecia 4 anos mais novo que ela, de cabelos negros, curtos e desalinhados e olhos azuis acinzentados.

-A senhorita poderia me dizer onde fica o campus de... Ah, você não é daqui. –Percebeu o rapaz. –Desculpa por tomar o seu tempo.

-Como sabe que não sou daqui?

-Lembro-me de todas as pessoas da cidade, os seus nomes e rostos, eu saberia se você fosse daqui. –Respondeu ele.

-É mesmo? –Perguntou Lucy até um pouco sarcástica. –E como faz isso?Anota tudo?

-Não. –Respondeu ele. –Eu tenho memória fotográfica.

-Hum... Bom para você.

-Na verdade nem tanto, é uma habilidade que só serve para ajudar a si mesmo e não aos outros. –Retruca o rapaz com um sorriso torto. –Ah... Desculpa, esqueci de perguntar, mas... Qual o seu nome?

-Lucy.

-Lucy?É um nome bem jovial. –Comenta ele. –Bom, prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Lucy... Meu nome é Hector, embora eu duvide que você se importe.

**-000-**

**HAHHAHA!**

**Não pessoal, vocês não pularam nenhum capítulo, eu passei direto para o primeiro dia porque não vou entregar de bandeja as respostas tão cedo né?;D**

**SIM!O SORENTO NÃO ESTÁ NO CURSO DE MÚSICA MAS NO DE LETRAS MWUASHHAHSHAS 8D*leva tiro de tranquilizante***

**Ah, e aparentemente, o Kagaho e a Sophie se encontraram durante as férias, como?Quem sabe quando vou revelar?8D*Apanha***

**E deu crica entre a Alexis e o Io, o que será que aconteceu?E quem é que discorda da opinião do Io em deixar quieto?MISTÉRIOS!**

**E o resto só se ferra e é trollado XD**

**Agora as reviews!  
**

** : **Perdão, mas você vai ter que ficar no escuro mais algum tempo, já que essa fic é um pouco misteriosa e entregar os pontos assim tão fácil acaba com o clima não é?

HAHAHA, na verdade, eu acho que a Evangeline é a mais azarada XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Um pouquinho só, eu avisei que ela seria odiada por muitos no começo, mas quem sabe ela mude um pouco com o tempo né?Yep, a mansão e tudo é bizarra aqui HAHAHAH XD

**Hiina-Chan: **Tudo nessa fic é estranha e sinistra 8D, E nop, a Sarah foi no dia seguinte, não no dia em que choveu, por isso eu não mencionei ela no capítulo retrasado.

O fato de eu pedir o campo acidente já coloca todas na categoria de "todas se ferram" ^^, Sim~ O dono da casa é muito excêntrico, e ao cubo!

**Alecto Berkley: **Devo dizer que a sua personagem, junto com a da Lune devem ser as mais fáceis de fluir ideias, difícil vai ser em não exagerar e deixar as outras fichas de lado XD

Eu colocaria esses doentes em uma clínica psiquiátrica, eu adoro gatos! -

Sim!Ainda bem que você pôs a sacada do amigo imaginário!Dá um toque extra de sobrenatural a fic!XD

**SEE YA EVERYONE!**

**Até a próxima!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Que garoto estranho"-Pensou Lucy.

No primeiro instante havia sido polido, mas depois, a bizarrice começou quando ele mencionou odiar o seu dom (o que muitos estudantes adorariam ter), depois para afirmar que ela não estava interessada em saber sobre ele.

Bom, isso era uma verdade, já que ela não era uma pessoa muito... "Socíavel" por assim, dizer, desenvolvendo essa dificuldade pela quantidade de humilhações que sofreu quando era mais nova, no entanto, não era algo que as pessoas tipicamente falariam na cara.

-Que garoto estranho. –Murmurou mais uma vez dando de ombros.

Provavelmente não o encontraria novamente.

-00-

-Ahh... Primeiro dia de aula é sempre um saco. –Bocejou Evangeline. –Nem sei porque temos que vir, já que eles não dão aula mesmo...

Bom, já que não tinha nada melhor que fazer então ia checar a internet.

-Oh droga, ainda estão falando disso.

Parecia até uma maldição, não importasse em que rede social Evangeline entrasse todos perguntavam para ela mais informações sobre as lendas da floresta, e olha que fazia um mês desde que postara a infeliz ideia de descobrir o que se passava lá.

-Hum?O que é isso? –Disse ao ver uma mensagem em seu tumblr.

"É incrível como a internet nos torna famosos não é?Nós podemos saber sobre qualquer coisa, sobre pessoas...

No entanto, isso não inclui sobre os moradores da mansão.

Se insistir em meter o focinho nas nossas vidas só para espalhar na internet e se tornar popular eu vou condená-la a reclusão.

Você vai perder seus e-mails, facebook, tumblr, Orkut, twiter e o que mais aparecer, cada fórum que tiver eu vou encontrar o seu a sua identidade... Você vai perdê-la.

-00-

-Droga!Mil vezes droga!-Xingou Sarah.

Não há como culpá-la, embora ela fosse uma pessoa bem direta e sem papas na língua, o cara lhe contara a revelação de supetão, é lógico que ela ficara com um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca, enquanto ele sumia da sua vista.

-Grrr...Ultimamente as coisas não estão dando certo para mim. –Resmungou ela.

-Precisa de ajuda?-Perguntou uma voz, apesar de parecer mais uma afirmação.

Sarah olhou para quem tinha perguntado, se deparando com um rapaz de feições sérias, cabelos negros e olhos azui-acinzentados.

"Hum... Nada mal, talvez um pouco franzinho demais... Nem se compara ao tal do Kraken"

-É um pouco constrangedor sem encarado como carne de segunda. –Disse o rapaz arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah... Er... Bem... Você lê mentes?Digo, não era exatamente isso que eu pensei. –Respondeu atrapalhada.

-Não, e também não sei exatamente o que você pensou, já que não sei ler as pessoas tão bem. –Respondeu o rapaz. – Mas pela sua careta de ligeiro descaso deu para ter uma ideia.

-Er...

Honestamente, como replicar uma coisa dessas?

-...Qual o seu problema?

-Ei, escuta aqui seu grosso...!

-Você parecia precisar de ajuda. –Clarificou ele.

-...Ah, certo, desculpa. – Disse Sarah depois de um tempo, dando uma tossida nervosa e pensando que hoje parecia que o azar estava mais forte. –Seguinte: Você sabe qual é o nome real do tal de "Kraken"?

-Isaac.

-Hum?

-O nome dele é Isaac. –Respondeu. –Ele mora na mansão na floresta, participa do clube de natação que fica próximo aqui.

-Hum... Interessante... –Murmurou Sarah. –Muito obrigado er...

-Hector.

-Muito obrigado Hector.

-Disponha. –Respondeu com um cumprimento. –Já é a hora do intervalo e esse local vai ficar muito lotado, sugiro que se a senhorita quiser comer é melhor se apressar.

-00-

-Esse lugar parece ser tranquilo.-Murmurou Milena.

Ela segurava a caixa com o violoncelo, e apesar de ser intervalo não tinha nada para comer, pois a multidão de alunos tornava a tarefa impossível.

...Talvez fosse melhor aproveitar e tocar o violoncelo, já que isso poderia ajudá-la a distrair.

-Hum?Alguém esqueceu algo aqui? –Comentou a violinista ao ver uma pasta no chão, lendo o nome marcado em elegantes e fluidas letras. –"Sorento".

-...Pelo visto descobriu meu esconderijo secreto.

Milenka deu um pulo, se virando e se encontrando novamente com o rapaz que a ajudara na manhã.

-Desculpa por assustá-la. –Respondeu ele. –Teve dificuldades de encontrar um local para lanchar não é?

Milenka apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Hum?A senhorita não conseguiu comprar um lanche?-Percebeu o rapaz.

A garota ia responder (ou fazer gesticulações), no entanto, o seu estômago decidiu responder por ela, fazendo um baixo barulho, o que fez com que suas bochechas ardessem.

-Comprei um lanche grande o suficiente para dividir. –Falou oferecendo metade a ela.

-Não precisa... –Murmurou em resposta.

-Desculpe, mas não ouvi.

"É claro que ouviu, se de manhã conseguiu ouvir minha voz tão baixo..."-Pensou.

Decidiu não discutir, e aceitou o lanche agradecida, no momento em que se sentou para dar uma mordida percebeu que ainda estava com a pasta em mãos.

-Er...O senhor é o "Sorento"?-Perguntou.

-Sim.

-A sua pasta. –Respondeu, entregando o objeto ao rapaz de olhos vermelhos.

-Muito obrigado.

A conversa se encerrou por ali, seguindo-se um silêncio que estranhamente não a incomodou, já que, apesar do rapaz ter se sentado próximo a ela, não fez nenhuma pergunta, parecendo respeitar o seu espaço.

Em seguida o rapaz colocou a metade de seu lanche próximo ao dela, pegando o seu caderno, lápis, borracha e retirando alguns papéis grampeados da pasta, onde, Milenka, um pouco curiosa, começou a ler:

-"Allan Poe", "Carlos Drummond de Andrade", "Giovanni Della Casa"... -Leu ela.

-São poetas internacionais. –Disse Sorento dando um sorriso a ela, para depois desviar o olhar, concentrado.

-Oh...

-Sei que pode parecer um pouco insistente. –Disse ele de supetão. –Mas... A senhorita poderia me dizer o seu nome?

-...Milenka. –Respondeu após um longo tempo de hesitação.

-Milenka hum...? –Murmurou Sorento. –Pode parecer estranho, mas tenho a sensação que nós vamos nos encontrar bastante.

-...

-Só não sei se isso será uma boa coisa. –Disse ele olhando de esguelha para a caixa do violoncelo. –Sei que a senhorita prefere ficar sozinha, mas preciso perguntar: Estaria disposta a vir todos os dias aqui?

-Hum?

-É um pouco solitário –Clarificou. –Apesar de eu ter amigos, eles são muito barulhentos e eu aprecio um pouco de paz.

Milenka pensou um pouco, acabara de conhecer o rapaz, e geralmente era muito tímida para conversar, o que dificultava na hora de conseguir amigos.

No entanto, o Sorento tinha sido gentil a todo momento, respeitando o seu espaço e não se importando com o seu jeito meio calado, além de que ele conseguia fazer a conversa fluir de forma natural, fazendo com que ela não se sentisse desconfortável.

-Ah...Acho que sim. –Respondeu Milenka timidamente.

-00-

Uma coisa era ter um cortejo (o que ela ainda achava ridículo), outra coisa é andar constantemente com dois guarda-costas e estar em uma mesa reservada para ela, sendo que tinha vários alunos que se esforçavam para encontrar um lugar par se sentar.

-...Isso não é um pouco exagerado? –Perguntou Helena aos guardas.

-A família real disse que isso era uma medida necessária.

Helena não tentou discutir, começando a comer em silêncio quando viu um rapaz de cabelos negros se aproximar da mesa com uma travessa.

-Alto lá!Você não pode se sentar aqui. –Disseram um dos guardas.

-As outras mesas estão lotadas e essa está vazia, qual o motivo da proibição? –Indagou a pessoa sem se intimidar.

-Esta mesa está reservada a princesa Helena.

-Oh, e quem decidiu isso?

-A família real.

-Nesse caso eu não vou sair daqui. –Disse o rapaz com firmeza. –Ah não ser que essa seja a opinião da própria.

-Rapaz, saia daí ou seremos obrigados a usar a força.

-E vão fazer o que? –Retrucou com um olhar bem sério e intimidador. –O mundo é da democracia, sendo que essa família real é uma das pouquíssimas monarquias existentes no mundo... E bem pequena.

-Mais respeito com vossa majestade! –Replicou o guarda puxando o insolente pelo colarinho.

-Eu não nasci na Rússia e não devo respeito a pessoas pequenas que tratam a todos com o nariz empinado e regras ridículas. –Respondeu o rapaz ainda firme, desviando o olhar para Helena. –Se a senhorita quiser ficar isolada aí por sua vontade eu vou respeitar.

-Eu...

-A princesa não pode se misturar com tipinhos como o senhor. –Falou o guarda dando uma forte bofetada.

- A senhorita é a princesa, no entanto, deixa que seus guardas mandem em você? –Perguntou o garoto.

-Se retire agora!

-Não.

-Então vamos ter que usar a força...!

-PAREM!

Os guardas se viraram surpresos, Helena estava de pé, tremendo um pouco, mas firme na postura.

-Mas princesa...

-Vocês estão se excedendo! –Disse ela indignada. –Deixem ele se sentar-se à mesa e não causem mais alvoroço!

Os guardas obedeceram as ordens, enquanto o rapaz de olhos azul-acinzentado sentava-se calmamente na mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-...Peço desculpas por tudo isso. –Falou Helena desconcertada.

-...Seria uma boa se a ordem tivesse sido dada antes de eu apanhar, a bofetada doeu bastante. –Replicou ele fazendo uma careta de dor ao tentar mastigar, mas sem nenhum tom agressivo na voz.

-Er... Qual o seu nome?

-Hector. –Replicou ele.

-Hector de que?

-Prefiro não comentar meu sobrenome. –Respondeu. –As pessoas tem a tendência de esquecer que eu tenho um primeiro nome por causa disso.

-Ah...-Murmurou Helena desconcertada.

-...Não é só porque uma pessoa parece frágil que deve ser tratada como uma.

-Hum?

-Não é a primeira vez que enfrento valentões como esses. –Disse Hector lançando um olhar desaprovador na direção dos guardas. –Pensam que podem abusar dos outros porque acham que são fracos.

-...

-...Eu ouvi o seu comentário. –Continuou. –Todos te veem como um "objeto" ou uma "marionete", se quiser ser tratada como uma pessoa então deveria expor a todos quem você realmente é.

-...Eu... ás vezes não sei o que eu mesma sou. –Responde a princesa olhando o prato com interesse.

-Dê o primeiro passo. –Replicou ele, terminando o seu lanche e se retirando da mesa.

-00-

Sophie começou a andar pela imensa faculdade, tentando aproveitar a hora do intervalo para tentar encontrar o tal do Kagaho, mas sem sorte.

-Onde diabos esse cara se meteu? –Resmungou ela cerrando os dentes.

Durante as férias, após o primeiro encontro com a sua suposta e falecida amiga, Sophie só conseguira vê-la mais uma única vez, já que não choveu tanto nos dias seguintes.

Nessa vez ficou de cara a cara com ela, ambas totalmente encharcadas, e Genevive estava com a mesma expressão morta e parecia não reconhecê-la.

Quando tentou chamá-la pelo nome, segurar no pulso dela para assegurar-se que ela era real viu o tal do Kagaho, à distância, observando tudo.

Genevive pareceu notar a presença dele também, ignorando-a completamente e indo até o rapaz, os dois sumindo para dentro da parte mais escura daquele estranho lugar.

-Ah... Seria tão mais fácil se essa universidade tivesse um elevador que subisse até o terraço... Ou que pelo menos ele ficasse em um lugar mais acessível. –Suspirou alguém.

Sophie olhou para o rapaz de muletas, que parecia ter dificuldades em equilibrar a travessa com lanches e andar ao mesmo tempo.

Agora... Ela não era exatamente a pessoa mais sociável e prestativa do mundo, mas ficar olhando ali, vendo um deficiente claramente precisando de ajuda e não fazer nada era um pouco rude demais, até mesmo para ela.

-Me dê isso. –Disse ela pegando os lanches.

-Hum?

-Onde você precisa ir?

-No terraço. –Explica. –Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

-...Por que você quer ir no terraço sendo que para chegar lá só tem escadas?

-Meu irmão mais velho gosta de ficar lá. –Clarificou ele. –Ele não gosta de multidões.

-Nossa, que excelente irmão. –Comentou Sophie com ironia.

-Ele é uma boa pessoa. –Responde o garoto sem se incomodar com o comentário irônico. – As pessoas não sabem disso simplesmente porque elas o julgam por causa dos rumores.

"Rumores?"

-Que espécie de rumores? –Perguntou a garota, interessada na possibilidade de o rapa ser um dos mal falados moradores da floresta.

-Nós moramos na mansão que fica na floresta. –Explicou ao perceber o interesse da garota que não pareceu ficar com medo com a declaração. –Por quê?

-...Por acaso tem alguém chamado "Kagaho" nessa mansão?

-Sim. –Confirmou. –É o meu irmão.

**-000-**

**Yep, duas não apareceram nesse capítulo e outra tiveram participação pequena, mas é porque ainda não tem interesse pela situação ou por ainda não estarem mais envolvidas que as outras ou porque vou deixar para o próximo XD.**

**Juler Heartilly: **Pois é, ainda bem que o par dela é tão calmo não é?Os dois são bem quietinhos HSAHSHSAS

Vocês vão saber com o tempo, mas não garanto a veracidade do que vão saber ;)

Yep, adoro personagens enigmáticos, no entanto, diferente dos Refas e do Leon eu duvido que o Hector seja popular entre vocês, afinal, ele é bem mais sério e frio que eles


	8. Chapter 8

Não que fosse preguiçosa, mas Lucy agradecia pelo fato de ter aula mais tarde hoje.

Ainda que fosse de manhã, o dia começara muito quente, e por sorte, havia uma sorveteria por perto com um ar condicionado.

Assim que entrou no estabelecimento notou que estranhamente, não havia muitas pessoas, no máximo um atendente, um rapaz pegando o sorvete e um garoto sentado em uma das mesas, com um livro em mãos e ignorando o copo a sua frente.

Lucy pegou uma bola de chocolate e uma bola de baunilha, e se sentou em uma das mesas próximas a do garotinho(não que ela tivesse muitas opções, já que o estabelecimento não era tão grande assim).

"Há coisas bem difíceis de explicar nesse mundo, mesmo para a ciência, os milagres são um exemplo disso, diz-se que os santos são capazes de realizar milagres ou de atrair a sorte, há vários relatos de coisas extraordinárias ao redor do mundo que comprovam que uma força superior está em andamento." –Leu o garotinho em um sussurro baixo.

-Pfff...Milagres não existem. –Disse Lucy sem pensar. –História da carrocinha que a Igreja ganhou para conseguir mais fiéis.

É, ela era sincera demais e detestava mentiras, pois acreditava piamente que só servia para criar ilusões e destruir a expectativa das pessoas.

O garotinho parou a leitura, apertando com força as laterais do livro, para depois relaxar e colocá-lo de forma hesitante na mesa.

-Milagres existem sim, o meu amigo me disse. –Falou o garoto em um sussurro incerto enquanto mirava o chão. –Ele disse que... É capaz de atrair a sorte.

-Besteira. –Disse Lucy rolando os olhos diante da inocência da criança. – Ele só deve ter dito isso para te impressionar. Por um acaso ele fez algo milagroso como andar sobre a água ou multiplicar os pães?

Após isso o garotinho ficou em profundo silêncio, um silêncio incômodo, mas Lucy não se importou, pensando que era bom ele não se iludir com besteiras, não importasse que doesse, a verdade era, para ela, sempre o mais importante.

Assim que Lucy terminou o seu sorvete ela saiu, seus passos sendo acompanhada por um par de olhos suspeitos.

-00-

Uma chave prateada com um entalhe de "1" nele.

Alexis olhou para o objeto como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo, já que não era a primeira vez no dia que o encontrara.

Ela tinha achado a maldita chave em todos os lugares, em seu armário, em sua carteira, em sua mochila... E todas às vezes ela tinha jogado o maldito objeto fora.

Fechou a mochila com força, olhando para o outro canto do refeitório, onde estava o rapaz de cabelos rosa e compridos.

Não queria ter mais nada a ver com ele, e o mesmo tinha garantido que não iria incomodá-la.

Pelo visto ele mentiu.

"O que não é novidade" - Adicionou a garota mentalmente com bastante acidez.

Bom, era melhor tirar satisfações agora e encerrar esse assunto de vez.

-Io! –Chamou Alexis rangendo os dentes e andando a passos duros.

O rapaz em questão apenas olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, provavelmente se perguntando o que ela queria.

-Sim?

-Eu fui bem clara quando eu disse que não queria ter mais nada haver com você. –Disse aumentando o tom de voz. –Pare de ficar mandando essa maldita chave!

-...Eu não estou fazendo nada.

-Corta essa e para de mentir!

-Eu não estou mentindo. –Disse Io com seriedade. –E nem tenho razões para isso.

-Há!Se não é você quem está fazendo isso quem mais poderia ser hum? –Retrucou de forma sarcástica.

-...Talvez o dono da mansão.

-Hum?

-Não, é certeza, acho que ele quer alguma coisa com você. –Disse Io de forma pensativa.

-E o que esse cara poderia querer comigo?Eu nem o conheço!

-Eu falei para ele sobre você. –Disse Io. –Talvez ele esteja interessado.

-Exatamente em que?

-Não faço a menor ideia. –Respondeu o rapaz dando de ombros. –Mas de qualquer modo é melhor você ir.

-... Humph, e por que eu iria?

-Porque deve ser importante.

-00-

-ATCHOOOOO!

Margot assuou o nariz com um lenço antes de jogar no lixo, xingando mentalmente ao pensar em como no dia anterior tinha chovido bem forte (teve até granizo!), e fora pega desprevenida, acabando por chegar totalmente ensopada em seu dormitório.

-Saúde.

Margot rangeu os dentes e tentou bater no cretino com a mochila, mas infelizmente, ele desviou.

-Eu falei ontem iria chover não é?Pff... A madame não me deu ouvidos, e olha que até me ofereci para vender um guarda-chuva.

-Você é muito abusado!

-E você é uma metida mão de vaca. –Retrucou no mesmo tom. –E olha que eu cobrei menos do que o guarda chuva valia viu?

-Vindo de você esse o valor do guarda chuva deveria ser de graça, já que o dono é vulgar!

-Hu... A dondoca ficou bravinha é? –Retrucou o rapaz enquanto seu rosto se abria em um sorriso esperto e convencido. –Seguinte, hoje eu esqueci o dinheiro do lanche, então você paga para mim OK?

-HÁ!Como se eu fosse fazer isso...!

-E em troca... –Continua ele com um sorriso zombeteiro. –Eu te digo qual é a previsão dessa semana.

-Humph, ontem você acertou por sorte.

-Senhorita, não duvide da minha habilidade em prever o tempo. –Disse ele seriamente. – Se quiser, poder perguntar para qualquer um aqui, eu nunca erro.

-Uhum... E eu pergunto para eles como?Digo: "Você conhece um cara irritante de cabelo comprido que é um arrogante e diz prever o tempo"?

-Nah, é muito longo. –Responde com um abano de mão. –É só você falar o meu nome, Bian, que o pessoal já sabe.

-Humph, não preciso de sua ajuda!

-Sério mesmo?Que eu saiba, você tem um cabeleleiro marcado hoje às 14h.

-Mas como você...!

-Eu tenho os meus meios... Senhorita Margot.

-00-

...Talvez fosse somente brincadeira não é?Aquela mensagem assustadora... Talvez fosse que nem aquelas coisas estúpidas que as pessoas colocavam de "se você não ler vai morrer" ou algo do gênero.

Mas mesmo assim tinha uma sensação ruim no estômago.

-Haha... Mas eu não posso recuar, nunca tive tantos seguidores como estou tendo agora. –Murmurou Evangeline olhando para o seu notebook enquanto bebia um suco de laranja. –Vou perder popularidade se não descobrir logo sobre os mistérios da mansão!

-...Talvez você perca tudo. –Sussurrou uma voz ameaçadora perto de seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio correr na sua espinha (no momento, com o susto, ela não conseguia definir se era uma coisa boa ou má). –Se você brincar com fogo vai acabar se queimando.

-Quem...?

-Mas já que parece determinada. –Disse a voz masculina enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro da garota, impedindo-a de olhar para o seu rosto. –Eu vou deletar toda a sua vida ainda hoje, somente as pessoas que a conhecem pessoalmente vão saber quem é você.

A voz assustadora deu uma leve risada, tirando o queixo do ombro da garota e saindo dali.

Evangeline estava paralisada demais no momento, e quando se recobrou não viu mais ninguém ali.

-00-

-Olá Milenka.

-Sorento. –Sussurrou a garota cumprimentando-o.

Ainda estava tímida, mas se esforçou para tentar sentar-se um pouco mais próximo o que o dia anterior, olhando com curiosidade os poemas.

...Não que entendesse muito, a sua língua universal era a das partituras, e no entanto... Quanto mais ela lia os poemas, mais a sensação de identificação se intensificava.

-...Pelo visto os meus poemas a interessam. –Comentou Sorento ao perceber o interesse da garota.

-Ah... Sim. –Respondeu encabulada de ser pega no flagra. –Cada vez que eu os leio eu ouço... Uma música?Ah, desculpe, estou falando coisas estranhas.

-Nem um pouco. –Respondeu o poeta meneando a cabeça. –Afinal, certos poemas viraram músicas não é?

-Sim... É verdade. –Concordou com uma risadinha nervosa. –Hum...

-Sim?

-Como... Como você consegue me ouvir?

-Hum?

-Er... –Hesitou um pouco. –Eu tenho uma voz tão baixa, como você consegue me ouvir?

-Eu tenho uma boa audição. –Respondeu Sorento. –Além disso, como estou acostumado ao silêncio, qualquer som me parece um barulho.

-Ah...

-... Isso não quer dizer que eu não aprecio conversar com a senhorita. – Disse ele dando um leve sorriso para a garota, mas se virando rapidamente, já que não queria encará-la muito para não deixá-la constrangida. –Ás vezes é bom "relaxar" até no que gosta de fazer, do contrário, as coisas saem forçadas.

Milenka ficou pensativa, de repente sentindo vontade de tocar.

Pegou a caixa do seu violoncelo e abriu com cuidado, ajustando as cordas enquanto respirava fundo e olhava diretamente para um dos poemas mais próximo dela.

Uma música suave inundou o ambiente, relaxante, pacífica e dotada de uma serenidade sem igual, cada vez que lia as linhas do poema o tom da música mudava, mas nunca saindo do tema, algumas vezes, a aspirante a música podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o leve sussurrar da brisa.

-...Você toca bem. –Comentou Sorento com uma voz neutra.

-Ah... Obrigado. –Agradeceu Milenka. –Eu.,. Usei o seu poema como base.

Era uma coisa estranha... Ela conseguia expressar muito bem seus próprios sentimentos quando ela tocava...

Essa deveria ser a primeira vez que expressava os sentimentos de outra pessoa, e ela podia ainda podia senti-los, ecoando levemente em seu coração ao se lembrar do tom que tinha extraído.

Era uma música bizarra, quieta demais, lenta demais, como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado e o silêncio causasse um vazio.

-00-

Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, hoje estava andando pelo refeitório sem nenhum de seus guarda costas por perto, sentia-se até menos sufocada.

...E no entanto.

-Está difícil de arrumar um lugar para se sentar. –Disse Helena preocupada enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro.

-Ei Helena! –Chamou uma voz.

Helena olhou para a pessoa que a tinha chamado, reconhecendo o rapaz de muletas de dois dias atrás.

-Tem um espaço aqui no banco!Venha se sentar!

Helena timidamente se sentou na pequena mesa, enquanto o rapaz de feições delicadas lhe dava um sorriso agradecido.

-É uma boa coisa de você ter chegado, o meu irmão teve que ficar fora esses dois dias então não tinha ninguém para conversar e os "outros" tem horários diferentes de intervalo do meu.

-Outros?

-Sim, nós somos de anos e cursos diferentes, mas moramos na mesma casa.

-Nossa...

-Ela é uma mansão bem espaçosa, fica dentro da floresta. –Comentou Sui com casualidade.

Helena congelou ao ouvir isso, a sua família tinha dito explicitamente que deveria evitar contato com a floresta ou com as pessoas esquisitas que moravam ali, já que elas tinham uma péssima reputação.

...Mas era difícil de acreditar, ainda mais após conhecer Sui, que a seu ver, parecia uma pessoa normal e extremamente polida e simpática.

-Hum...Você está pálida, foi por causa do que eu disse? –Comentou o rapaz como se estivesse acostumado com essa reação. –Fique tranquila, todas as coisas horríveis que contam sobre nós... São apenas boatos. Apenas uma pequena parte é verdadeira.

-... E que parte é verdadeira? –Pergunta Helena.

Ela tinha que admitir, estava um pouco curiosa, e a noção de mistério e "sobrenatural" era intrigante e atraente.

-Porque você não tenta descobrir?

-Hum...

-Se há um lugar onde você se sente livre de todos os olhares esse lugar é a mansão na floresta, pois a maioria das pessoas não tem coragem de entrar lá.

Hesitou, um lugar onde não há reprovação e expectativas?Um lugar onde poderia ser ela mesma?

Parecia ser bom demais para ser verdade, e suspeito também.

-Tem uma garota morando conosco se é o que te preocupa. –Responde Sui. –E desde que você passe uma noite lá e continue na mansão não há problema.

-Passar a noite?Ah... Bem... Eu não posso... Na verdade, quando descobrirem que eu falei com algum morador da floresta eles podem até me proibir de vê-lo. –Disse a princesa até um tanto triste, já que Sui fora o primeiro amigo que fizera na escola que a tratara como uma pessoa normal (com exceção do Hector, que não o encontrou hoje e também não sabia exatamente se o sério rapaz a considerava como amiga).

-Não se preocupe, se proibirem você eu posso vê-la sem problemas, afinal, isso não é quebrar as regras não é? –Disse Sui com um sorriso.

-Mas eles podem te machucar... –Murmurou de forma indecisa se lembrando do acontecimento do dia anterior.

-Machucar alguém de muletas?Que espécie de covardes eles são? –Comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sem aparentar qualquer medo.

-Minha família é bem... Severa e um pouco exagerada às vezes.

-Hum... Nota-se. –Murmura Sui enquanto bebia um pouco de suco. –Não se preocupe, você é uma amiga e eu não vou te abandonar só por causa de algumas dificuldades de acessá-la.

-Mas...

-Além do mais eu não tenho medo. –Disse com um sorriso. –Eu já sobrevivi à morte, a sua família não deve ser mais assustadora que isso.

-00-

"Você viu o noticiário?"

"Ah sim, sobre a carta do suicida não é?"

"É, uma nova carta, dizendo que uma mulher iria se jogar do começo da ponte quebrada às 11:45, ele mandou a carta para o noivo dela."

"Que coisa horrível."

"É, e vai ser daqui a pouco."

Lucy ouvia todos os comentários com aborrecimento, não era a primeira vez que ouvia esses boatos, desde o primeiro dia ouvia como essa tal pessoa tinha o "poder de prever a morte" de alguém, mas como sempre, achava tudo isso uma baboseira.

"Porque não prendem esse maluco?Dá um pouco de medo de um dia ele declarar a morte de todo mundo aqui."

"Não é como se não tivessem tentando acabar com ele, muitas pessoas entraram na floresta, mas aquele lugar é amaldiçoad domínio dele."

-Domínio dele? –Perguntou Lucy arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédula de como uns marmanjos da idade dela estavam se borrando nas calças sobre uma lenda estúpida.

-É, ele é o dono da casa que fica na floresta, ele comanda uma elite estranha. –Respondeu o colega, olhando de um lado para o outro aflito.

-...Esse lugar tem as universidades mais prestigiadas por seu ensino e mesmo assim vocês acreditam nessas baboseira sobrenaturais?Tenha a santa paciência.

-É verdade!

-Uhum. –Murmurou Lucy rolando os olhos. –Quer saber de uma coisa?Eu vou passar nessa tal mansão ainda hoje e provar que é tudo invenção de um desocupado que espalhou esses boatos.

-00-

Era de noite e Sophie estava em frente à dita mansão, enquanto dava um profundo suspiro.

No dia anterior ela tinha a esperança de encontrar finalmente o tal Kagaho e resolver o mistério de uma vez, mas claro que as coisas não eram tão simples.

"Ah... Ele me mandou uma mensagem no celular, e talvez não esteja em casa hoje e nem apareça amanhã... Bom, mas se quiser, pode ficar em casa, quem sabe ele aparece."

Fora isso que o irmão dele comentara.

Entrou e viu as instruções,ignorando-as, tentou acessar o segundo andar, mas a porta estava trancada.

Deu um suspiro irritado, mas resignado, olhando para a chave de prata com um entalhe de "4".

-Preciso esperar... Só mais um pouco...

-00-

Fazia um bom tempo que estava ali, sentada no quarto, olhando para o teto.

O quarto era bem aconchegante e bonito, a cama era macia e tinha uma grande TV ali, que ela passava os canais de forma entediada enquanto olhava o céu escurecer.

"Aqueles que por opção ou por escolha vieram aqui.

Se querem apenas descansar, fiquem na sala...

Mas se quiserem morar aqui passem uma noite nos quartos, os donos da mansão decidirão se você pode ficar ou não... Se decidirem que não pode ficar... Você será expulsa para o começo da floresta.

Se ficar, não suba no segundo andar."

Essas foram às instruções deixadas, o que ela achava uma babaquice sem tamanho, mas deu de ombros, quem poderia discutir com essa gente esquisita.

Deu um bocejo, até agora, nada de anormal ou minimamente diferente acontecera, e ela já estava começando perder a paciência.

-Urgh... Vou ter mesmo que dormir aqui até amanhã? –Resmungou retirando os sapatos e se enfiando nas cobertas. –Não que seja uma coisa ruim, afinal, é melhor do que dormir na barraca.

-00-

O dono da mansão chegou e olhou para o painel para verificar se tinham mais algum visitante hoje, quando deu falta do númer foi checar as câmeras de segurança.

E se surpreendeu, de uma forma não positiva, ao ver Lucy.

-Hum... Aquela garota da sorveteria. –Falou ele pegando um lápis, um envelope e começando a escrever.

**-000-**

**Huh~Finalmente a Lucy está se envolvendo com o enredo!**

**...Não se atrevam a fazer uma piada de Death Note estamos entendidos?Ok?Ok.**

**Agora, aos reviews:**

**Lune Kuruta**: Sim, é muito mais fácil trabalhar com menor fichas HAHHAHA, lolz... Mas para compensar, o mistério é em dobro MWHAHAHA e alguns vão ser mais bizarros que os outros 8D

Relaxa, que a maioria tem até uma explicação simples, o maior mistério de todos, sem dúvida, é o dono da casa.

**Chambelly**: HAHHAHA PAPA-ANJO!AHHAHAHAHA AI meus rins, to me matando de rir XD

Olha, a Eva vai ser tirada do "trono de Murphy" (denominação de rei/rainha do azar), porque a Lucy vai conseguir a antipatia do dono da casa viu?XD

HAHAHHAS, espera mais um pouco que já já vamos saber de alguns detalhes sobre esse assunto, tive que colocar as outras nesse capítulo porque elas quase que não tiveram presença.

**Hiina-chan**: É, pobre desses seres XD

O Hector é... Nenhum pouco fofo, é um pouco sério demais para alguém de 16 anos, e de uma forma ruim, mas enfim... Pelo menos ele ajudou mais ou menos a Helena né?

A Milenka é muito moe mesmo, tenho vontade de apertá-la e abraça-la!E junto com o Sorento... Casal mais sossegado da fanfic, apesar de também ter algo muito estranho com ele.

A Alexis é bem interessante, a Margot é engraçada de trollar (mas ela ainda vai dar o troco, a se vai).

Pois é, a Lucy ainda vai tomar vários golpes na crença (ou no caso, descrença), cortesia de nosso ilustre dono da floresta.


	9. Chapter 9

Piscou os olhos, olhando para o teto de plástico.

Lucy levantou-se sobressaltada, estava em sua barraca, o que estranhou, pois podia jurar que no dia anterior tinha ido para a mansão na floresta.

-Talvez fosse só um sonho? –Murmurou a si mesma tentando se levantar, quando um envelope amarelo caiu de seu colo.

Olhou curiosa para o envelope, checando para ver se tinha algo escrito, mas não encontrando nada decidiu por abri-lo e ler o conteúdo:

"Senhorita Lucy,

Creio que tenha acordado de manhã, então devo lhe dar um bom dia, por pura etiqueta.

A senhorita se lembra do garotinho que conheceu na sorveteria ontem de manhã?Ele vai falecer durante uma operação às 15:45.

Quem sabe... Talvez se ele não a tivesse encontrado estaria vivo?"

-00-

-Hey Fiodor! –Chamou Bian.

-O que?-Respondeu o outro com um grunhido.

-O dono da casa deixou uma carta para você.

Fiodor encarou Bian com uma sobrancelha arqueada, se perguntando o que poderia ser, abrindo o envelope, começou a ler o conteúdo, franzindo o cenho e mantendo os lábios em linha reta.

"Fiodor,

Sei que está preocupado com a integridade de todos na casa e que fora eu que pedira para que monitorasse o conteúdo na internet, no entanto creio que o senhor se excedeu.

Peço para que se desculpe com a senhorita Evangeline e a ajude."

Grunhiu novamente, não gostava da mexeriqueira e agora tinha que se desculpar?

No entanto, se o dono da casa disse que tinha que fazê-lo, então era porque tinha que fazê-lo.

-Merda...

-00-

Honestamente, não sabia o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, já que tinha jurado a si mesma que não queria mais nada haver com o Scylla... Ou melhor dizendo, Io.

-Bom, não foi aquele babaca que me convidou, e sim o dono da mansão... E tenho a impressão que se eu não der uma checada esse esquisito não vai me deixar em paz. –Resmungou Alexis a si mesma.

Estava em frente da mansão, provavelmente perderia aula hoje, mas isso não era importante, respirou fundo, tremendo de raiva quando se lembrou do momento em que se encontraram cara a cara e conversaram.

#Flashback#

-Bom dia.

Alexis tinha aberto os olhos, levando um susto quando viu alguém sentado na beirada da cama, recuando ligeiramente, antes de perceber de quem se tratava.

-Scylla?

-Sim.

Ficaram uns bons momentos em silêncio, um pesado clima pairando entre os dois, fazia muito tempo que não se viam era verdade, mas tinha alguma coisa... Que parecia deixá-los mais desconfortáveis.

-Faz um longo tempo que não nos vemos... Creio que a última vez que a vi foi quando você foi internada. –Disse Io iniciando o assunto.

-...É verdade. –Respondeu Alexis mecanicamente.

-...

-...

-O que está fazendo aqui nessa floresta? –Perguntou, levantando a mão de forma hesitante. –Você... É mesmo real ou uma alucinação?

-Eu sou real, sempre fui. –Disse Io enquanto encostava a palma de sua mão na dela. –Você consegue sentir o calor da minha mão?

Ela encarou a mão encostada na sua, sentindo um incômodo no estômago quando processava a implicação de tudo.

Ele era real.

-Aquele dia... Na excursão, quando estavam maltratando o gato... Você não fez nada.

-Eu...

-E não somente daquela vez, sempre sofri bullying daqueles garotos, mas toda vez que eu precisava da sua ajuda você... –Murmurou ela rangendo os dentes enquanto fechava os punhos.

-...Quando vi o estado do gato eu pensei que seria melhor socorrê-lo, já que a vida dele estava por um fio. –Explicou Io. - ...Não achei que você seria mandada para um hospício.

-QUE DROGA SCYLLA!VOCÊ É UM MALDITO MENTIROSO!

-...Peço desculpas por mentir para você.

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SÓ "Desculpas" RESOLVE TUDO?!-Continuou ela frustrada, enquanto derramava lágrimas de raiva. –Durante todos esses anos eu confiei em você e... Urgh!

-...

-Quer saber de uma coisa? –Disse Alexis se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas com força. –Dane-se, eu não quero nem vê-lo pintado, continue a agir como se você não existisse!

#Fim do Flashback#

Já estava começando a se arrepender de ter entrado na mansão, o assunto deveria ter se encerrado naquele dia.

-Humph, pelo menos ele não insistiu em conversar comigo ou se aproximar. –Murmurou enquanto se decidia se abria a porta do seu quarto ou não.

"Ele não parecia feliz."

-ARGH!É melhor eu ir logo com isso, senão vou me sentir atormentada para sempre.

Abriu a porta, não encontrando nada estranho, apenas um envelope em cima da cama.

"Senhorita Alexis,

Sei que deve estar se sentindo confusa por eu tê-la chamado, já que nós não nos conhecemos pessoalmente.

Io me contou sobre você, e pelo que eu sei não acho que deveria estar brava.

Eu me achei no direito de intervir porque conheço o meu amigo, ele estava se sentindo culpado, e isso fez com que inconscientemente ele falasse somente o que a fizesse se ressentir com ele, mesmo quando não há necessidade.

Por isso peço que reconsidere e dê outra chance a ele."

-Dar outra chance a ele?Depois de tudo o que ele fez?-Resmungou enquanto passava para a próxima página.

"...Você já perdeu muito tempo internada, se você continuar com rancor vai perder mais coisas, não sei o que a magoou, mas não acho que valha a pena.

As pessoas não podem evitar fazer escolhas estúpidas, se há uma chance de resolver isso vá atrás dessa chance, do contrário só restarão arrependimentos."

-00-

"Não existe."

-O-OK, vamos checar o meu e-mail. –Murmurou Evangeline tremendo.

Tinha se levantado para checar o seu youtube, mas quando tentou abrir a página recebeu a mensagem que a conta não existia mais.

...E não era só isso, seu tumblr, facebook e até posts de fóruns tinham se deletado, todas as contas que possuía... Não existia mais.

-...Meus e-mails...Eles não existem também?! – Disse Evangeline começando a entrar em pânico.

Começou a respirar com dificuldades, suava e seu corpo tremia, tinha que fazer tudo desde o começo, ninguém mais sabia sobre ela, tentou até usar o Google para encontrar rastros, qualquer conta que tivesse, mas não encontrou nada.

Nada.

-...É como se eu não existisse. –Murmurou Evangeline.

Olhou para os lados, notando como era a primeira vez que não conhecia ninguém, não tinha o costume de conversar "ao vivo e em cores" com as pessoas, costumava a conversar com elas pela internet.

...Ela nem se lembrava de seus nomes.

-Ai cara... Eu nem acredito!Depois de tanto trabalho para juntar tantas pessoas...

-...Posso me sentar nessa mesa?

Levantou os olhos para ver quem tinha perguntado, se deparando com um rapaz de feições sérias, olhos azul gelo e cabelos negros.

-Hum?Ah, ok, pode...

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu polidamente. –As outras mesas estão lotadas e muito barulhentas para o meu gosto.

"Obrigada por me lembrar que não tenho mais popularidade" –Pensou Evangeline com sarcasmo.

-...Você não tem nenhum grupinho de amigos que queira ficar?

-O campus da faculdade está lotado, por isso vim até aqui, então não conheço ninguém pessoalmente, nem sou muito chegado em ter amigos. –Respondeu com calma.

-Você não parece mesmo do tipo sociável.

-Não sou.

"E esquisito, que espécie de pessoa afirma isso com uma poker face?"

-A senhorita também não é muito popular... –Comentou o rapaz. –Pelo menos, fora da internet.

-Você me conhece? –Falou Evangeline esbugalhando os olhos de forma surpresa.

-Evangeline não é?Eu vi alguns de seus vídeos por um acaso.

-Vamos ser amigos! –Disse a garota abraçando o rapaz que parecia confuso e incomodado com a inesperada reação da garota. –Ah!A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

-Hector.

-Puxa Hector, eu pensei que ninguém mais me conhecesse desde que todas as minhas contas foram deletadas!

-...Você não tem amigos?

-...Ah, bem... Eu não me lembro do nome deles ou qualquer detalhe já que estava tudo ali no tumblr e no facebook sabe? –Admitiu um pouco embaraçada.

-...Você tem sérios problemas. –Afirmou Hector arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço e terminar o seu lanche.

-Ah... Você tem alguma conta de e-mail ou face?Vai dar muito trabalho refazer tudo mas pelo menos eu vou ter alguém!

-...Não, eu não tenho. –Negou Hector. –Como você disse, eu não sou sociável.

-Oh...Ok.

-...Além do mais, se quiser mesmo fazer amigos pelo menos tenha a dignidade de lembrar do nome deles. –Respondeu ele franzindo o cenho e se retirando dali.

-00-

-Você de novo. –Observou Isaac.

-Ahh hehe Olá, que coincidência! –Cumprimentou Sarah.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?Já não matou a curiosidade de saber quem era o "Kraken"

-Er...

Honestamente ela não sabia, nesses últimos tempos estava com tanta vontade de encontrar o cara que a salvou que esqueceu de pensar no motivo, e agora que podia estabelecer uma conversa se sentia atrapalhada.

-...Você não sabe o motivo de querer me ver? –Perguntou ele arqueando a sua sobrancelha.

-Gostaria de tirar algumas dúvidas. –Respondeu Sarah após dar uma leve tossida.

-Pergunte.

-Como é que toda vez que você vai a praia há uma tempestade?

-Eu treino em águas violentas para aumentar o meu desempenho e meu amigo consegue prever o tempo com precisão.

-Oh, certo... Er... Como você consegue nadar nessas águas violentas?Eu quase me afoguei naquele dia já que elas eram muito fortes!

-...O ácido lácteo é responsável pela fadiga muscular e como meu corpo não o produz eu tenho maior resistência, além de conseguir nadar com toda a minha capacidade.

-Oh...-Murmurou em um muxoxo.

-...Você é mais uma daquelas pessoas que acreditam nas lendas?-Perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha novamente.

-...Eu não acredito nessas coisas, sempre achei que tudo tem uma explicação lógica.

-...Você parece desapontada. –Observou Isaac.

-Claro que estou!Eu não acredito nessas coisas, mas toda essa bizarrice da floresta quase me fez acreditar!Aí vem você, eu pergunto e você me explica tudo na lata!Sei lá, é como se tivesse quebrado o encanto do mistério!

Ela tinha que admitir, apesar de ser bem cética, o charme de ter algo sobrenatural era muito intrigante e bem atraente.

-Você é bem estranha, e isso é dizer algo, já que eu moro junto com pessoas bem esquisitas. –Comentou Isaac, rolando os olhos, apesar de ter achado a garota um tanto... Estranha e interessante.

-Elas também tem explicação?

-Sim.

Ficou pensativa, não esperava uma coisa dessas, agora que tinha finalmente encontrado o tal do "Kraken" e tinha tirado as suas dúvidas sentia que não havia mais nenhum motivo para que eles conversassem.

...Honestamente, por alguma razão ilógica ela ainda queria manter contato com o rapaz, mesmo que não houvesse nada mais interessante a se falar.

Talvez o próprio Isaac tivesse percebido isso, porque o que falou a seguir chamou a sua atenção:

-...Exceto o dono da casa, ele não tem explicação.

-Hum?

-Eu não vou falar nada quanto aos outros integrantes da casa, já que não gosto de fofocar sobre a vida alheia, mas se quiser perguntar para eles e eles estiverem dispostos a responder então vá em frente.

-...Você está me convidando para ir até a sua casa?

-Não é minha casa, mas o dono do lugar me deu o direito de deixar quem eu escolher ficar por lá.

-E você está me dando permissão?

-Sim, algum motivo que não compreendo.

-00-

Sophie estava sentada na varanda da casa, do lado de Kagaho, enquanto olhava para a sua amiga, que parecia olhar para nada específico enquanto era encharcada pela chuva.

Pediu explicações, e as teve.

Ele tinha lhe contado que a encontrara quase morta de hipotemia em um rio, e que a tinha resgatado, um amigo ajudou a pagar o hospital quando ela estava em coma, e quando acordou, ela tinha perdido a memória.

Foi algo muito bizarro, e até um pouco dolorido, já que ela não pareceu reconhecê-la.

-Humph... Eu não acredito que ela confia mais em você do que eu, que era a melhor amiga dela. –Resmungou Sophie inconformada.

-Não é de se estranhar, afinal, eu e o dono da casa ajudamos ela, confia em nós por ser a única âncora segura em que pode se apoiar. –Respondeu Kagaho. –E sua atitude também não ajuda.

-Humph, nem vem com sermão para cima de mim.

-Não gosto de dar lição de moral, isso não é o meu trabalho. –Respondeu Kagaho. – Não faço a menor ideia de como vocês eram quando amigas, mas no momento ela esta desmemoriada, e o fato de você ser tão rígida e passar a impressão de não se alterar não ajuda a ela acreditar que vocês se conhecem.

-...

Ficou em silêncio, o que era difícil acontecer, mas tinha que admitir, com certa relutância, que ele tinha um ponto válido.

-...Por que ela anda na chuva com a mesma roupa do dia em que se afogou?

-Porque ela tenta se esforçar para se lembrar, mesmo que seja um evento traumático, ela quer superá-lo. –Explicou.

Ficou olhando por mais algum tempo, vendo como a sua amiga estava de olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar, geralmente não era do tipo paciente e sociável, mas faria o possível para ajudá-la, já que nunca deixava pessoas próximas na mão e porque ela estava se esforçando.

-Genevive. –Chamou Sophie.

-...Sim?

-Os seus pais pensaram que estava morta depois de tantos anos, não seria melhor voltar para casa?

A garota hesitou, primeiro olhando para Kagaho e depois para o andar de cima.

-Não.

-Hum?

-Eu não quero sair daqui, não agora. –Respondeu Genevive após muita hesitação.

-Mas os seus pais estão preocupados.

-...Então poderia dizer a eles que estou bem? –Pediu de forma suplicante.

-Por que você quer tanto ficar aqui?

-Eu sinto que... Tem alguma coisa aqui que vai me ajudar a recobrar a memória, eu não posso sair daqui... Não agora.

-00-

O dia fora muito esquisito e cheio para Lucy, que tinha saído de sua barraca para passear e se distrair um pouco, já que não conseguia se livrar da sensação estranha.

"Calma Lucy, você está sugestionada, é um cara que se acha o máximo e que está tirando uma com a sua cara..." –Murmurou ela a si mesma.

Olhou o relógio no parque, eram 17:00, lembrou-se do bilhete, mas meneou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que era tolice da sua parte, retornando para sua casa/barraca.

...Quando chegou lá, o mau estar aumentou, ainda mais quando viu um novo envelope no chão, de cor negra.

"Senhorita Lucy,

O velório do garoto será hoje, às 17h, aqui está o endereço do lugar se quiser comparecer."

Engoliu em seco, e decidiu sacar o seu celular e ligar para o seu melhor amigo, ele sabia como se divertir e provavelmente tiraria aquelas baboseiras de sua cabeça.

-Alô?

-Olá Rafael, você tem algo para fazer hoje à noite?

-Ah... Vou ficar devendo essa Lucy, o irmão mais novo da minha namorada faleceu, eu tenho que ir ao velório com ela para dar suporte.

-...

Besteira, era apenas coincidência não era?

-Lucy?

-Ah...Ok, eu me lembrei que tenho um lugar para ir também.

-00-

-Hum?Lucy?O que está fazendo aqui no velório? –Perguntou Rafael estranhando a presença de sua amiga, já que ele não se lembrava de ter dado o endereço para ela.

-Eu... Recebi o endereço e vim dar uma olhada. –Respondeu, ficando cada vez mais pálida, enquanto amassava o envelope negro nas mãos.

Ela se aproximou do pequeno caixão, reconhecendo facilmente o garoto daquele dia, parecia triste.

...Ele não sabia se o mal estar que sentia agora era por ver o cadáver ou pela estranha sensação de ser observada desde que chegou.

**-000-**

**É, o Scylla põe ele mesmo em risco mesmo que não haja necessidade, quando o Shun imobilizou ele para destruir o Pillar sem matá-lo o idiota tinha que se atirar na frente e morrer a toa.**

**...**

**DROGA SCYLLA EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ VIVESSE SEU FDP!**

**Ahem... Enfim, esse capítulo foi mais tenso que o normal, e estou louca de vontade para a Lucy e o dono da casa se encontrarem, mas tudo ao seu tempo né? XD**

**OK, vamos para as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly: **AHSHHASHAS, o azar da Evangeline é que a única pessoa que parece lembrar que ela existe é um completo estranho com a sociabilidade de uma pedra XD.

Bom, em contrapartida, o par dela também é bom em desestabilizar as pessoas, a Milenka é uma graça, adoro personagens tímidos, dá vontade de morder *-*

**Linanime: **Sim~ Todo mundo é azarado, e o Hector até que está popular, pensei que ninguém ia ir muito com a cara do ranzinza ASHHASHASH, pois é, com tantas personalidades anti-sociais a Lucy tinha que pegar antipatia do nosso querido "?" XD

**Mahorin**: É normal eu ser troll, pode perguntar para todos, a minha fic ainda vai trollar muito com a suas expectativas XD, afinal, essa fic não se chama "Um Jogo de Verdades" à toa né? :P


	10. Chapter 10

Praguejou.

Desde que viu aquela garota na sorveteria teve a leve impressão de tê-la visto em outro lugar, mas como apenas olhou de relance não se preocupou muito.

Até, é claro, reencontrá-la no funeral e sua intuição insistir em dizer que deveria checar.

Olhou para as várias fotos que guardava a sete chaves no seu baú, em uma delas, a garota aparecia, em uma feira agronômica de alguma cidade do interior.

-...Maldição, ela é uma sobrevivente de um dos acidentes... –Xingou novamente. –Ugh... Depois da "minha carta" ela com certeza têm uma péssima impressão sobre mim.

Ter a antipatia da garota seria um problema, seu plano estava seguindo bem demais para que fosse tudo na lama agora, o rapaz respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesmo que já lidou com coisas piores.

-...Nada pode dar errado.Não agora. –Retrucou ele devagar, enquanto olhava para uma lista de nomes riscados, sendo que apenas 9 estavam intactos. –Faltam somente 9 pessoas...

-00-

Milenka estava na clareira, treinando o seu violoncelo.

Completamente só.

Ela não sabia o que aconteceu, de uns tempos para cá Sorento não pode ficar para lanchar com ela, alegando que tinha que estudar.

Mas ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada, ela sabia como o rapaz era um gênio na composição, então o problema não deveria ser esse, reparou também o quanto ele parecia desconfortável, apesar de fazer o possível para ocultar.

-...Será que foi algo que eu fiz? –Perguntou Milenka a si mesma enquanto fechava os olhos tentando recordar de alguma coisa, quando errou uma nota.

Parou, suspirando devagar, colocando o violoncelo delicadamente na grama enquanto pegava delicadamente as folhas com as notas.

Encarou por um tempo, era uma música que compôs após ler outro poema do rapaz de cabelos lilases, ruborizou-se lentamente ao se lembrar de como pedira para olhar os poemas várias vezes e até com certo entusiasmo, sentindo-se inspirada a compor.

...Também se lembrou de como o rapaz lhe dava um sorriso hesitante, assim como sua mão, enquanto lhe passava os poemas.

Balançou a cabeça, ficar pensando demais não adiantaria nada e talvez fosse melhor focar em como melhorar a música em suas mãos.

Começou a tocar lentamente, deslizando suavemente o arco no instrumento, retirando uma melodia que delatava um estranho sentimento de agradecimento.

Sentiu olhares sobre si.

Abriu os olhos, encarando de forma um tanto nervosa um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis acinzentados, eu também parecia um tanto acuado.

-Hum... –Começou ela.

-Peço desculpas se a incomodei, eu estava explorando essa parte da universidade e notei o quanto era tranquilo. –Disse o rapaz se atrapalhando. -...Eu ouvi a música e fiquei curioso para ver quem estava tocando.

Milenka apenas meneou a cabeça de forma hesitante, sabia mais ou menos quem era o rapaz, que geralmente tinha uma expressão séria demais e uma aura estranha ao redor, capaz de afastar a maioria.

-... É muito difícil o senhor Foh falar bem de algum aluno, mas de fato a senhorita tem um excelente talento. –Continuou ele ficando cada vez mais constrangido. – Essa música que estava tocando agora... Talvez a senhorita precise tocar um tom mais baixo em algumas partes e no final prolongar um pouco mais...

-...

-...Peço perdão se soei rude, mas eu não sei ser gentil.

Hector se sentia um completo idiota, ele nunca fora bom em lidar com as pessoas socialmente já que tinha um temperamento curto e não era do tipo que deixava que pisassem em cima dele sem falar nada.

...E era por isso que tinha ainda mais receio de falar com pessoas gentis, poderia parecer estúpido, mas ele tinha medo delas, ele sabia como só era capaz de dizer coisas ferinas, e por isso mesmo tinha receio de fazer mal a pessoas que não merecem.

-... Você não foi rude, eu apenas me surpreendi. –Respondeu Milenka após um longo tempo. -...Você é o Hector não é?

-... Sim. –Confirmou.

-Nós temos algumas aulas em comum.

-É.

-...

-...

Ok, um dos dois precisava falar alguma coisa antes que o silêncio incômodo começasse de novo.

-... Essa música, de quem ela é?

-...Ah...Eu compus ela a partir do poema de um amigo.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos surpreso, isso não era algo que uma pessoa normal pudesse fazer, e quando ouviu a música... Ele tinha certeza que aquela era a "expressão do coração".

"Há mais pessoas com dons estranhos no mundo".

-É um dom em tanto, sem dúvida. –Disse ele dando uma risada ao se lembrar de certas pessoas com talentos incomuns.

-...Você também, eu acho que talvez você esteja certo quanto as notas.

-É uma habilidade que eu herdei do meu pai.

-00-

Evangeline estava se espremendo contra a parede, olhando desconfiada e até com um pouco de medo para o rapaz que bloqueava a única saída para a sala de aula.

Fora muito rápido, assim que ela tinha saído para o intervalo se deparou com o rapaz de cabelos negros e dentes estranhamente afiados, que parecia olhá-la com o cenho franzido.

...E no instante seguinte tinha sido puxada pelo braço e tinha sido levada até a sala vazia, enquanto que o estranho a encarava furiosamente, mas não abrindo a boca para falar o por quê.

Evangeline olhou para fora, pensando se iria se machucar muito se tentasse pular da janela.

-Nem pense nisso. –Disse ele finalmente se pronunciando. –Espere mais um pouco.

-Esperar o que? –Arriscou-se a perguntar.

Recebeu um grunhido em resposta, enquanto observava o rapaz tirar pela milésima vez uma carta amarrotada do bolso, lendo de forma incrédula e frustrada, enquanto metia ela de volta no lugar.

Mais silêncio.

-Peça desculpas. –Disse o rapaz de repente.

-Heim?

-PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA! –Disse ele rugindo.

-DESCULPA! –Replicou ela sem entender nada, mas decidiu não contrariar já que ele parecia muito perigoso.

-Muito bem. –Resmungou ele mais um pouco. -... Desculpa.

-Heim?

-ESTOU PEDINDO DESCULPAS CACETE!

-Heim?

-POR TER DELETADO A SUA VIDA VIRTUAL SUA ANTA!

-Ah... Espere um momento. –Disse Evangeline enquanto sua mente tentava processar. –Você... Deletou meu facebook, tumblr, e-mail, conta de skype e... todas as minhas senhas de fórum?

-Sim. –Confirmou.

-MAS POR QUÊ?!

-Porque você está enfiando o nariz onde não é chamada. –Rosnou ele. –Não queremos mexeriqueiros bisbilhotando na nossa vida.

-Sua vida?Mas do que você está faland... Espera, você é um dos moradores da casa? –Perguntou Evangeline enquanto caia a ficha.

-Sou.

-...Você parece até... Normal. –Disse ela esquecendo que deveria estar com medo, começando a se sentir intrigada. - ...Tirando os caninos é claro.

Fiodor arqueou a sobrancelha diante da reação.

-...O que você precisa para os seus cacarecos da vida?

-Hum?

-Eu... Argh... Vou te ajudar a fazer a merda das suas contas novamente. –Respondeu ele a muito custo. –Faço ciência da computação e já desenvolvi vários programas.

-Eh, por que você quer me ajudar se foi você deletou tudo?

-Eu não quero te ajudar, mas o dono da casa me mandou fazer. –Respondeu Fiodor a contragosto.

-...E por que você obedece?

-Por que... Argh, eu não disse que iria responder as suas perguntas! –Disse ele ficando irritado. –Agora diga logo o que eu preciso fazer para acabar logo com isso.

-Ah... Eu preciso fazer uma lista. –Replicou Evangeline com um sorriso um pouco... Maldoso.

Era como ela sempre dizia, favor é de brinde e obrigado é pra abusar.

-00-

-Ei Helena! –Chamou Sui coçando os olhos.

-Er... Oi. –Cumprimentou a princesa, reparando as leves olheiras do rapaz. -...O que aconteceu?

-Passei a noite em claro. –Respondeu ele com um sorriso.

-...Hum... Você não ficou esperando que eu aparecesse de novo não é? –Perguntou ela se sentindo um pouco culpada.

Não... Um pouco não era exatamente a palavra, na verdade deveria dizer que se sentia muito culpada.

Fazia um bom tempo desde o momento em que o gentil rapaz a convidara para visitar o lugar onde ele morava, e, no entanto, ela ainda não fora, o fato de o rapaz ainda continuar a tratá-la normalmente, sem mágoas e até disposto a esperá-la lá fazia com que se sentisse uma pessoa horrível.

-...Ei, se o fato de eu te esperar de noite faz com que você sinta tão mal eu posso parar de fazê-lo. –Respondeu Sui ao notar a expressão da garota.

-Ah... Eu que deveria pedir desculpas, você foi gentil comigo o tempo inteiro e, no entanto... Eu não retribui essa gentileza.

-Não precisa se preocupar, é da minha natureza. –Disse Sui dando uma risada. –Os meus amigos dizem que eu gentil até demais.

-Ah...

Era outra coisa que a fazia se sentir culpada, talvez ele quisesse ficar com seus amigos na hora do intervalo, no entanto ele sempre se sentava com ela.

...Isso a fazia um pouco feliz, já que as pessoas ainda estavam intimidadas com o seu "título", mas monopolizar o tempo dele só para ela...

-Hum... Você não gostaria de estar com os seus amigos?

-Hum? –Murmurou Sui. –Oh não, é como eu disse antes, nós temos cursos e horários diferentes.

-Mas... Você não tem outros amigos da sua classe?

-Não.

-Mas como?Você é tão gentil...

-Porque eu moro na mansão da floresta. –Respondeu Sui. –As pessoas tem medo de mim.

Helena ficou pensativa, ela tinha que admitir que no começo ficara um pouco apreensiva quando ouviu sobre os rumores sobre os moradores da casa, mas agora que era amiga de um deles... Começou a se questionar de onde tinha tirado essa conclusão absurda.

-...Obrigado.

-?

-É por isso que eu tenho você em alta estima. –Clarificou o rapaz. –Estou agradecido por você querer ser minha amiga.

A princesa encarou o seu amigo por alguns segundos antes de virar o rosto, rubro de vergonha, decidindo que deveria tomar vergonha na cara e visitar a tal casa.

-00-

...E no final, ela acabou tendo que pagar o lanche para aquele cretino do Bian, estava muito irritada e embaraçada, já que choveu no dia em que ia ao cabeleleiro e acabou sendo salva pelo rapaz de cabelo rosa cobre, com um sorriso convencido no rosto e um guarda chuva em mãos.

-Hum... Isso tá muito bom~ Disse ele enquanto acabava de comer.

-Já acabou? –Respondeu ela de forma impaciente. –Fique sabendo que só fiz isso porque você me ajudou naquele dia em que eu precisava ir ao cabeleleiro.

-Já. –Respondeu enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo, coisa que surpreendeu Margot, já que ela achava que aquele troglodita não deveria entender nada de etiqueta. –Toma.

-Hum? –Murmurou ela confusa enquanto o rapaz colocava uma pasta em suas mãos. –O que é isso?

-É a previsão do tempo. –Respondeu Bian, dando uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão surpresa da garota.

-Heim?Mas por que você me deu isso?

-Porque você cumpriu a sua parte do trato Dã~ Respondeu ele rolando os olhos como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-EU NÃO FIZ DE PROPÓSITO!

-Olha, não importa os motivos, a questão é que você cumpriu os requerimentos, então estou cumprindo a minha parte. –Disse Bian dando de ombros.

"Hum... Pelo visto o troglodita tinha algum senso de honra" –Pensou Margot, cogitando se deveria pensar que o rapaz não era tão mal quanto parece.

-PFFF...HAAHHAH

-O que há de tão engraçado?

-Eu fiz com que você cumprisse o que eu pedi direitinho... –Disse ele entre risadas. –Hum... O que será eu posso pedir para você fazer agora?

-ARGH!Você é mesmo um troglodita! –Falou a dama enquanto se imaginava estrangulando o infeliz. –E pensar que eu cogitei em pensar que você poderia ser uma pessoa decente!

-Nah, eu não quero que você pense assim de mim. –Replicou Bian. –Do contrário seria chato.

-... Você está me irritando de propósito?

-Estou.

-...

-Ei, onde você vai? –Perguntou Bian ao ver que a garota se levantou e começou a distanciar com a postura ereta e erguida.

-Meu caro, se você quer uma guerra de força de vontade, saiba que você vai perder. –Respondeu Margot estreitando os olhos perigosamente. –Eu não vou cair mais em seus truques.

...Agora era o seu turno, era a sua vez de fazer o outro comer em sua mão.

**-000-**

**ACK!FINALMENTE ATUALIZEI ESTE TAMBÉM!**

**E não gente, eu não estou fazendo Hector x Milenka não se preocupem, os pares continuam os mesmos, mas o infeliz precisava de alguma forma de se desenvolver e parar de ser tão troglodita né?**

**Ahem, vamos ao review:**

**Jules Heartilly:** Dê um desconto ao Hector XD, o cara não sabe se socializar, além do mais, o que o deixou muito irritado é o fato da Evangeline falar que não se lembrava de quem era os seus contatos no face para depois pedir o contato do Hector no instante seguinte, ele achou que ela só o estava tratando como "ocupação de espaço".

Ah não, ainda temos o problema do Sorento e sobre o Sui, sem falar no maior mistério de todos que é a situação do dono da casa.

...E lembre-se que eu sou troll e algumas coisas não são exatamente o que vocês pensam HAHAHHA XD

SEE YA!


	11. Chapter 11

Ele pensava que com um pouco de força de vontade ele conseguiria superar o trauma, no entanto, parecia que não era o suficiente se levasse em consideração o tempo que não passava junto a sua amiga.

Sorento respirou fundo, se dirigindo a última porta do corredor do segundo andar, onde o dono da casa deveria estar.

...Talvez o problema fosse resolvido mais cedo se tivesse conversado com o estranho rapaz antes, mas como ele sempre viajava e parecia muito ocupado, o poeta raramente tentava incomodá-lo.

-TOC TOC-

-Entre. –Respondeu a voz vinda do quarto.

O rapaz de cabelos lilases entrou, observando como o lugar era bem simples, com um retrato na escrivaninha e um estranho baú no canto.

-Algum problema Sorento?

-...Está tão óbvio assim?

-Eu conheço você. –Disse com um sorriso de quem sabia das coisas. –Você, o Sui e o Kagaho só me procuram quando não sabem o que fazer.

-...É sobre meu "trauma".

-Bom, ele é um problema. –Concordou. –No entanto, creio que não seja exatamente isso que você quer me perguntar não é?

-...Eu sempre tentei esquecer o que aconteceu, mas não dá mais para fingir.

-Hum... E isso por que...?

-Há uma garota que me tornei amigo. –Explicou o poeta.

-Entendo... –Respondeu o mais novo de forma pensativa. –Poderia me dizer o nome dela?

-Milenka.

-Milenka?

-...O senhor a conhece?

-Talvez sim, e talvez não pessoalmente. –Respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas se for à pessoa quem eu penso que é...

Sorento esperou em silêncio, enquanto esperava uma resposta do outro, que parecia estar murmurando alguma coisa.

-Sorento.

-Sim?

-Se eu estiver correto ela deve morar em uma das barracas por aqui. –Falou o rapaz com um estranho sorriso. – Por que você não a convida para morar aqui?

-Morar...?Creio que ela não vá aceitar.

-Por que motivo?

-Ela é muito tímida, foi um custo até para conversarmos no começo.

-Esse longo período em que você ficou longe... Fale que você quer que ela more aqui como um jeito de se desculpar por ter ficado ausente por tanto tempo.

-Mas...

-E diga que você se sente culpado por ter descoberto que ela morava em uma das tendas e não tinha feito o pedido antes.

-Er...

-Eu não esqueci do seu problema. –Replicou o mais novo com olhos sérios. –Apesar de ajudar esta garota estar no meu interesse eu acredito que será uma boa oportunidade para você também.

-...

-Para superar o seu trauma... Eu tenho certeza que o melhor remédio seja ajudar essa menina. -... Ela deve lembrá-lo "daquela pessoa" não é?

"Não se preocupe, dessa vez você não vai falhar".

-00-

-Nossa!Enfim eu vejo a mal falada casa! –Disse Sarah assoviando impressionada.

-...Você nunca tentou entrar na floresta antes? –Perguntou Isaac.

-Tentar eu tentei, mas por causa de temporais e um louco eu tive que desistir. –Disse a garota dando de ombros, não percebendo que o seu acompanhante congelou por alguns segundos quando ouviu a parte do "louco".

-Hum... Onde estão todos?

-Em seus quartos, provavelmente.

-Hum... Eu posso conhecer o dono da mansão?

-Não sei.

-Como assim "Não sabe"?

-Ele deixou claro que nós podemos convidar quem nós queremos. –Explicou o rapaz de cicatriz. –Mas disse que não apareceria para elas se não julgasse necessário.

-Hum... Quanto mistério... Você pode ao menos me contar como ele é?

-Não sei. –Respondeu Isaac. –Ele tem um jeito tão estranho de encarar as coisas que não sei bem explicar como ele é.

-Ah... Quanto mais você fala, mais curiosa eu fico! –Respondeu a garota fazendo beicinho. –Eu não posso mesmo tentar?

-Não.

-Nah, eu vou tentar do mesmo jeito. –Respondeu a garota mostrando a língua para ele de maneira brincalhona e disparando pelo segundo corredor, tentando olhar pelo buraco da fechadura de cada porta.

"A senhorita é bem curiosa não?" –Uma voz ecoou pelo corredor com uma leve risada.

-Hum?Quem é?

"O dono da mansão."

-Mas como você...

"Tenho câmeras pela casa". –Explicou a voz com um tom de divertimento.

-Oh... Por um momento, eu pensei que você fosse onipresente. –Respondeu Sarah rolando os olhos com ironia.

"Acreditar nesse tipo de coisa não combina com o seu perfil".

-Hum?E como você pode saber?

"Eu sei". –Respondeu a voz. -"...Senhorita Sarah."

-Heim?Espera um segundo, como você sabe o meu nome?

"Eu estou disposto a conversar com a senhorita, no entanto peço um pouco de paciência" –Falou novamente a voz ignorando a pergunta. –"Eu tenho que esperar até que todos os convidados apareçam."

-Convidados? –Repetiu a garota confusa. – Isaac, você sabe quem são esses convidados?

-Não. –Negou o rapaz franzindo o cenho.

Era verdade que o dono da casa tinha um jeito bem excêntrico de pensar e agir, no entanto, ele tinha que admitir que ele estava agindo de uma forma mais imprevisível e estranha que o normal.

"Não sei quando os convidados vãos chegar" Disse a voz novamente. "Talvez leve alguns dias."

-Ugh... Eu não posso esperar por tanto tempo.

"Não adianta me procurar."

-Hum?

"Eu não estou aqui. Isto é uma gravação."

-00-

Amassou o papel em suas mãos com frustração.

Era praticamente a milésima vez que tentava escrever alguma história, mas toda vez que tentava escrever algo o personagem ou a situação lembrava vagamente o seu ex-amigo.

Respirou fundo, já tinha olhado vários livros e histórias similares, e não conseguia pensar em outra forma que pudesse justificar as ações do outro.

...Se ela tentava procurar um motivo para perdoa-lo?

Talvez.

Ela não era tonta, sabia muito bem o quanto era tímida no começo e não tinha nenhum amigo por conta da sua horrível habilidade de social, talvez o Io tivesse sido seu único e primeiro amigo em carne e osso.

"Mas ele mentiu."

Não dava para ignorar o tempo em que passaram juntos brincando, ele sempre fora um bom amigo para ela.

"Ele era de verdade e fingiu que não era".

Podia entender que ele tinha escolhido salvar o gato, afinal, ele estava quase morrendo.

"Mas isso não justificava às vezes em que tinha sofrido bullying dos outros colegas e ele não tinha a ajudado."

"...Você já perdeu muito tempo internada, se você continuar com rancor vai perder mais coisas, não sei o que a magoou, mas não acho que valha a pena."

"As pessoas não podem evitar fazer escolhas estúpidas, se há uma chance de resolver isso vá atrás dessa chance, do contrário só restarão arrependimentos."

"..."

Ele realmente parecia arrependido, tinha que admitir, e talvez o dono da carta tivesse razão, não é como se uma pessoa nunca errasse na vida, foi doloroso é verdade, mas estava na hora de seguir em frente e compensar o tempo perdido no hospício.

-...Alexis! –Chamou a sua madrinha. –Você tem visita!

Alexis franziu o cenho, não tinha nenhum amigo e seus pais não ligavam para ela (na verdade ninguém ligava, exceto a sua madrinha, a única pessoa que tinha afeto), então quem poderia ser?

...Quando desceu as escadas, de certa forma, não ficou surpresa.

-...Oi. –Cumprimentou Io.

-Olá. –Respondeu secamente.

-...

-...

-Bom, vou deixar os dois a sós, ou os muffins vão queimar. –Disse a senhora notando a tensão no ar.

Seguiu-se mais um longo silêncio, apesar de sentirem-se desconfortáveis os dois não paravam de encarar um ao outro diretamente nos olhos, tentando ver quem seria o primeiro a falar.

-...O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Alexis, de certa forma surpresa por não haver nenhuma acidez em sua voz.

Pelo visto Io também notou esse fato, relaxando um pouco o corpo, mas ainda muito tenso.

-Sei que você disse que não queria mais me ver. –Começou. –Mas... Creio que simplesmente ignorar não era a melhor maneira de me redimir...

-...Muito bem, e daí?

-... Se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, me diga que eu farei.

-...Que tal voltar no tempo e me tirar do hospício heim?Que tal voltar no tempo e ter me ajudado quando eu sofri bullying?

-...

Não queria reiterar o que não havia jeito, mas estava tirando um sadismo enorme em vê-lo realmente arrependido.

...Talvez fosse errado, mas ela precisava vê-lo realmente arrependido antes de poder perdoa-lo.

-... Não há nada o que você possa fazer. –Disse Alexis cruzando os braços. – Você veio aqui à toa.

O rapaz pareceu hesitar quando ouviu a resposta, mas não parecia de forma alguma disposto a sair da casa, parecendo pensativo.

-... Para ser sincero... Não gostaria que tudo terminasse assim. –Falou ele enquanto massageava as têmporas. –Eu não me esqueci de nenhum momento, eu realmente me importo com você.

A postura dele mudou, e ele olhava para ela de forma séria, Alexis bem que queria ter devolvido um comentário sarcástico, mas em seu íntimo também sentia que deveriam tentar se aproximar novamente.

...Afinal, ela sentia que o assunto não estava resolvido.

-00-

-Hum?Onde está a Genevive? –Perguntou Sophie procurando pela amiga.

-... O dono da casa pediu para ela fazer algo. –Esclareceu Kagaho parado em frente à porta do quarto.

- Você sabe para onde ela foi?

-Não.

-Ugh... Vou procurá-la então.

-...Eu vou com você.

-Eu não preciso de escolta. –Respondeu Sophie com um grunhido.

-... A sua amiga ainda não se sente confortável na sua presença.

-...

Sophie xingou um pouco, mas virou-se de costas e saiu da mansão enquanto Kagaho andava silenciosamente atrás dela.

Geralmente, se alguém estivesse a incomodando ela mandava catar coquinho e deixá-la em paz, mas como o silencioso rapaz ou o estranho dono da casa(que ela ainda não chegou a conhecer), eram os únicos que podiam falar com sua amiga, ela não teve escolha senão aceitar a presença dele.

...Não que Kagaho tivesse feito qualquer coisa para irritá-la(o que é difícil, já que ela tem um temperamento forte), honestamente, ele não interagia nada com ela a não ser que ela começasse a conversa, o que era estranho, já que ela acabava sendo a "sociável" entre os dois.

...Talvez fosse melhor se ela falasse alguma coisa, pois as pessoas ao redor começavam a lançar olhares curiosos para o rapaz, talvez pensando até se não fosse um assaltante.

-...Ei Kagaho.

-Sim.

-Por que esse tal dono da casa não aparece?Ele realmente existe?

-Sim.

-Eu lembro de você ter comentado que não é só você que mora lá, mas outros caras também. –Continuou ela. -...Por que?

-Nós nos sentimos agradecidos por ele.

-Agradecidos?Mas por que?

-...Não sei quanto aos outros, mas graças a ele que meu irmão está vivo.

Sophie ficou novamente em silêncio pensando no que o outro falara, lembrando-se sobre como eles encontraram a sua amiga... Ela tinha quase certeza que o "amigo" que ele mencionara deveria ser esse tal dono da mansão.

...Supunha que ao menos deveria ser cordial com essas pessoas, afinal, pagar por sabe se lá quanto tempo de hospital para a sua amiga deveria custar uma nota, sem falar que nem eles sabiam quem era.

-...Obrigado.

-Pelo que? –Perguntou Kagaho.

-Por estar ajudando a minha amiga. –Falou Sophie franzindo levemente o cenho. -...Pelo menos você está conseguindo ajudá-la em algo.

-...Você não é inútil.

-Hum?

-A situação em que "ele" salvou meu irmão... Eu também não pude fazer nada. –Clarificou. – Talvez eu não tenha conseguido aquela vez, mas agora eu consigo.

-Geez, não precisa me consolar, eu não estou me sentindo deprimida. –Retrucou Sophie dando uma gargalhada.

-Mas está irritada consigo mesma.

-...Talvez um pouco. –Concordou.

Ok, por que ela estava rindo sendo que a situação não tinha graça?

Nada fazia sentido e ela não decidiu sem importar, afinal, estaa de bom humor.

-00-

-Milenka?

A garota se surpreendeu com a visita inesperada, se enrubescendo feito um tomate de vergonha de seu amigo ver que ela morava em uma barraca.

-Ah...O-Olá Sorento er... –Começou ela gaguejando.

-...Então você realmente mora em uma barraca...

-B-Bom... –Começou Milenka brincando com os dedos de forma nervosa. –A minha família não é rica então não pude encontrar lugar para morar por aqui...

-...Desculpe.

-Hu?! –Murmurou a garota de forma confusa.

-Por esses últimos dias. –Clarificou. –Por ter deixado você sozinha e também... Por não fazer nem ideia que você morava em uma barraca.

-A-Ah...Bem, eu nunca mencionei nada então não é de se espantar... –Garantiu ela, para depois ter um estalo ao perceber que o rapaz descobrira de alguma forma que ela morava em uma barraca. –Mas... Como você soube que eu moro em uma barraca?

-...O dono do lugar onde morou me contou. –Disse Sorento. – E... Ele também perguntou se a senhorita não está interessada em ir morar lá.

-Ah... Eu agradeço o convite mas eu não tenho dinheiro para me hospedar. –Admitiu ela com certa vergonha.

-Não vai ser necessário. –Respondeu Sorento. –O dono da casa dá a nós o direito de convidar qualquer pessoa para morar lá, sem custos.

-Hum?Mas por que?

-Ele é... Excêntrico. –Respondeu Sorento.

-E-Eu não sei...

-Eu gostaria muito se você fosse, eu não me sinto bem de tê-la deixado sozinha nesses dias e poder te ajudar... É o mínimo que posso oferecer.

Milenka ia replicar dizendo que não havia necessidade, mas quando viu a expressão de culpa do seu amigo decidiu aceitar a proposta, já que sentia que ele não iria se perdoar se não fizesse isso.

Mas por que será que ele se sentia tão culpado?E por que, em primeiro lugar, ele tinha a evitado?

-00-

Não era nenhum pouco fácil de abalá-la, mas aquele acontecimento com a carta, o velório... Era demais para ela.

Não acreditava nessas bobagens de prever o futuro, então tinha quase certeza que quem quer que fosse, a pessoa que enviara a carta deveria ter sabotado a operação.

...Isso significava que estava lidando com um possível psicopata.

-Ei... –Chamou uma voz feminina.

Lucy se virou, olhando para uma garota que segurava um envelope na mão.

"Calma Lucy, vai ver ela está procurando o correio, você está ficando muito paranoica..."

-Você é Lucy Richard Lewis não é? –Perguntou a garota.

-...Sim.

-"Ele" pediu para que eu entregasse a carta para você. –Disse a estranha garota.

-Obrigada... Er...

-Genevive.

-Genevive. –Repetiu Lucy. –Hum... De quem você está falando?

-É melhor você abrir a carta. –Respondeu. –Ele disse que você saberia quem era assim que lesse o conteúdo.

Lucy olhou desconfiada para a garota, mas abriu o envelope com cuidado, lendo a caprichosa letra que lhe deu pesadelos por várias noites.

"Senhorita Lucy,

Da última vez eu tinha rejeitado a sua estadia em minha casa, mas por causa de certas circunstâncias eu permitirei que more aqui.

Espero ansiosamente pela sua vinda."

-E ele acha que eu vou lá depois de tudo?!- Disse Lucy irritada com a prepotência do tal estranho.

-Ele pode ser incompreensível, mas é uma boa pessoa. –Falou Genevive após um tempo. –Pediu desculpas pelo que aconteceu.

-E por que ele não vem pedir desculpas pessoalmente se ele sente mesmo?! –Retrucou Lucy de forma sarcástica.

-...Ele disse que era para você vir pessoalmente, assim ele poderia esclarecer o motivo de ele ter feito isso.

-Ora... Manda ele...!

-E... Ele pediu para entregar isso.

Lucy pegou a fotografia nas mãos da garota, arregalando os olhos surpresa.

... A foto tinha sido tirada no dia do acidente, ela estava lá no fundo e a máquina que quase a atropelou...

Também estava lá.

**-000-**

**Dammit!Porque vocês não entram logo de uma vez na bendita mansão assim eu posso apresentar oficialmente o dono da casa heim?!**

**Fica chato dizer "Dono da casa/mansão" o tempo todo sabia? :/*apanha***

**Ahem, agora a review:  
**

**Makoh: **HAHAHA não sabia que você acompanhava essa fic, que grande honra!:D

Olha, eu também gostaria de não perder, por que to tendo dificuldades de formular os capítulos XD

SEE YA!


	12. Chapter 12

A situação era muito frustrante e a sua sanidade estava posta a prova.

No dia anterior tinha passado horas e horas deitada em sua tenda olhando para o nada, tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ouviu sobre as palhaçadas das lendas dos moradores da floresta apenas tinha rolado os olhos pensando o quão idiota eram esses contos e as pessoas que acreditavam seriamente nisso.

...Mas preferia acreditar que era realmente só lenda, não que achasse que as coisas "sobrenaturais" fossem verdadeiras, mas o fato de haver um "perigo" real era muito assustador.

E quando finalmente acordou no dia seguinte e teve a ideia de mostrar as provas para algum guarda... A foto havia sumido junto com a carta.

-Droga, queria que isso acabasse logo... –Xingou Lucy esfregando as têmporas de forma exasperada.

Deu um pesado suspiro, e quando foi dobrar seus cobertores descobriu uma carta cinza embaixo do travesseiro.

Hesitou, não que uma bomba fosse explodir da pequena carta, mas como ultimamente recebia mensagens assustadoras e notícias ruins ela acabou por desenvolver uma certa fobia.

Meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, repreendendo a si mesma por estar agindo de forma idiota, mesmo que a carta fosse uma ameaça era melhor ela ler o conteúdo e se preparar.

"Senhorita Lucy,

A senhorita não está alucinando, isso eu posso confirmar."

-Como ele pode saber o que eu estou pensando? –Comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"...Eu cruzei com a senhorita e percebia que parecia se sentindo perturbada e desconfortável, então não é nenhuma surpresa de se sentir assim".

-...Dá até a impressão que a mensagem é escrita de acordo com o meu comentário.

"...Não pessoalmente, provavelmente é o que qualquer um estaria pensando nessa situação."

-...

"É melhor eu ir direto ao ponto: Não é minha intenção machucá-la."

-HÁ!Depois daquela carta "simpática"?Não acredito!

"...Deve ser difícil para a senhorita acreditar, mas essa é a verdade."

-Oh, então porque você não se explica?Mesmo que seja por carta seu covarde! –Berrou Lucy de forma irritada apertando a lateral do papel com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos.

Sim... Ela deveria ter ficado louca de vez, discutindo dessa forma com um pedaço de papel.

"Admito que exagerei em minha reação, mas não vou lhe explicar via carta, pois se você realmente quer saber deve ir até a mansão, do contrário nunca saberá."

-Grr... E por que você acha que eu iria a lugar obscuro como esse com um psicopata na casa?

"...Eu não te matei, apesar de ter várias oportunidades. Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

-Pff... É mesmo?E para que? –Perguntou Lucy com sarcasmo.

"Para salvar alguém."

-00-

-Ei...EIIIIII!

Margot deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, ignorando o chamado do rapaz de cabelos castanho-claro/rosa cobre.

Apesar de Bian ter parecido um manipulador de primeira no começo ela descobriu que era muito fácil frustrá-lo, só o fato de ignorá-lo já era o suficiente para deixar o rapaz dando um piti.

Tinha que admitir... Apesar de não ser exatamente uma atitude recomendável para uma dama, pregar peças e incomodar o rapaz era uma atividade muito divertida.

-Pare de me ignorar!Margot!Hey! –Replicou Bian segurando o braço da garota, que deu um safanão nele, dando um chute em seu joelho e fazendo com que ele caísse em uma poça enlameada por perto. – Ei sua (censurado), o que foi isso?

-Senhorita Margot criatura ignóbil. –Respondeu ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Ahã, vai sonhando que vou te chamar de senhorita. –Falou o rapaz rolando os olhos. –A única pessoa que posso chamar de "senhor" é o dono da casa.

-Dono da casa?

-Da mansão na floresta, nunca ouviu falar?

-Aqueles contos para criancinhas?São de mentira.

-E por acaso eu pareço de mentira para você?!

-Infelizmente não. –Respondeu a dama. –Mas não significa que você seja algo extraordinário.

-Huh... Talvez eu não tenha nenhum poder sobrenatural. –Falou o rapaz enquanto limpava as mãos na barra do vestido de Margot, ganhando um chute da mesma.

-Não use esse caríssimo vestido feito os trapos que você usa.

Bian apenas arqueou a sobrancelha diante do comentário.

-Escuta, não é só porque alguém não é rico feito você que eles automaticamente caem na categoria de "mendigos" sabia? –Respondeu o rapaz esfregando sua roupa para tirar o excesso de lama.

-... Eu sei disso, não sou burra.

-Se não é burra então viveu em uma bolha. –Falou Bian torcendo o cabelo. – Eu nunca vi alguém que tivesse uma maneira tão esquisita de agir.

-Esquisito é você.

-Eu sou estranho no bom sentido.

-Não, você não é.

-Sou, eu pelo menos sou interessante. –Disse ele com uma expressão estranha. –Eu pelo menos tenho amigos.

-... Todas as pessoas que se aproximaram de mim eram interesseiras.

-Você acha que elas eram interesseiras ou você que não quer se misturar com a "gentalha"?

-Eu chamo você de gentalha porque você é um troglodita. –Respondeu a garota cruzando os braços. –Eu já disse: Quando você mostrou algum sinal de ao menos saber se comportar como uma pessoa civilizada eu cogitei em pensar que você pode ser decente.

Outra arqueada de sobrancelha, mas dessa vez foi de surpresa.

-Se for bem franca, a única pessoa que tentou se aproximar de mim sem nenhum interesse pelo meu dinheiro é você.

-Oh, então você sabe ler as pessoas também?

-Pfff... Não acredito que você tenha essa habilidade.

-Eu não tenho. – Informou Bian, apesar de ter feito uma expressão de desagrado. –Mas conheço alguém que tem.

Margot olhou curiosa para o rapaz quando percebeu que o semblante dele tinha mudado, ele estava sério e contemplativo.

-Escuta Margot... Já que você diz que tem a capacidade de ler as pessoas... Será que você conseguiria entender "ele"?

-Quem?

-O dono da casa. –Esclareceu Bian. –Ele é a pessoa mais confiável do mundo, mas também é muito esquisito e misterioso.

-E daí?

-Eu tenho certeza que ele tem um segredo que não quer contar. -...E eu com isso?

-Ei!Vamos lá, você não quer por em teste a sua capacidade de ler as pessoas?

-Não particularmente.

-... Se você conseguir descobrir eu te chamo de senhorita daqui pra frente.

-Você deveria me chamar de senhorita por educação.

-Ok, senhorita Margot. –Respondeu Bian começando a ficar frustrado. –Eu posso fazer alguma coisa para você fazer esse favor para mim?

-Você vai ter que ser meu empregado e me tratar como a pessoa que você mais respeita no mundo.

-Heim?!

-Essas são minhas condições.

-Ugh... Muito bem, mas só se você conseguir. –Respondeu com um certo tom de incerteza.

...Neste exato momento, ele estava se sentindo dividido entre a sua curiosidade e a vontade de a garota não ganhar, não estava a fim de se tornar o escravo da madame.

-00-

-Whoa!Você realmente veio! –Exclamou Sui de forma contente.

Não fora nenhum pouco fácil encontrar a casa, mas no fim Helena pensou que valeu a pena, já que o sorriso contente do rapaz era de derreter o coração de qualquer um.

E certo alguém no topo das escadas parecia ter visto a garota.

-Hum... Eu não esperava vê-la à tarde então eu não pensei em nada em especial que nós pudéssemos fazer. –Falou Sui com um sorriso que dizia "desculpas".

-Não tem problema. –Disse Helena, apesar de estar sentindo-se nervosa. –Nesse período é mais fácil de despistar os meus guardas.

-Você ainda anda com guardas?

-Bom, pelo menos não mais no intervalo, graças ao Hector.

-... Hector?

-Um rapaz que eu conheci, eu nunca mais o vi. –Respondeu Helena. –Uma pena, apesar de ele ter um jeito intimidador ele não era uma má pessoa.

-Hum...

"Sui."

-Eh?De onde vem essa voz? –Falou Helena olhando de um lado para o outro com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-É o dono da casa. –Esclareceu Sui.

"Sui, eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento."

-Ok, espere um momento! –Falou Sui bem alto. –Hum... Helena, você não se importa de esperar na recepção?Eu preciso subir.

-Hum... Eu posso te ajudar a subir? –Perguntou a princesa, recebendo um olhar surpreso do garoto, que mudou para um sorriso terno.

-Muito obrigado.

-00-

-...Você queria falar comigo? –Perguntou Sui.

-Sim. –Respondeu o rapaz com uma expressão séria. -... É sobre a sua convidada.

-Ah...

Sui ficou ligeiramente nervoso, apesar de o dono ter dado a ele o direito de convidar qualquer pessoa para morar na casa o rapaz tinha também o direito de não deixar a pessoa entrar.

Conhecia o rapaz o suficiente para saber que ele não faria uma coisa dessas, mas o olhar extremamente sério e escuro nos olhos do rapaz era no mínimo, assustador.

-Se eu não me engano, ela é a princesa de um local na Rússia não é?Helena Bentani Evangeline Renne.

-Hum... O senhor a conhece?

-Não pessoalmente, mas já estive na Rússia. –Explicou o rapaz.

-Er... Eu sei que você não gosta das pessoas bisbilhotando, mas eu posso garantir que a Helena...

-Não há problema nenhum Sui.

-Oh... Ok.

-...E desde quando você me chama de "Senhor"?-Perguntou o rapaz um pouco divertido.

-...Você está com um ar muito sério, digo, mais sério que o de costume. –Respondeu Sui preocupado. -...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada em particular. –respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas não se preocupe, estou no caminho de resolver esse problema.

-... Há algo que posso fazer para ajudar?

-Sim. –Respondeu ele. –Faça com que a senhorita Helena frequente esse lugar.

-?Mas por que?

-Há 9 pessoas. –Sussurrou. – E a Helena faz parte de uma delas.

-...Para que?

-Eu não posso contar para ninguém os meus motivos.

-... Está bem, eu vou fazê-lo.

-... Não se preocupe, que eu não vou machucá-la.

-Eu tenho certeza que não vai. –Respondeu Sui como se a sugestão de ele pensar uma coisa horrível dessas fosse fora de questão. – Tenho certeza que você fará isso pelo bem dessas "9 pessoas".

Enquanto o rapaz de muletas voltava para o subsolo o dono da mansão não pode evitar, mas sentir que deveria se sentir no mínimo culpado por usar todos os seus amigos.

"Não estou fazendo isso pelo bem das pessoas, é por um motivo muito mais mesquinho e egoísta". –Disse em pensamento.

Ele sabia... Sabia que se quisesse que seu plano funcionasse pessoas acabariam feridas e que ele mesmo perderia tudo.

...Mas mesmo assim estava disposto a continuar.

-00-

Lucy deu um pesado suspiro, caindo em frente a enorme porta da casa.

...Afinal, não era fácil trazer um monte de malas e andar na floresta por um longo tempo, sem falar de subir no enorme tronco para chegar lá.

-Ugh... É melhor esse FDP ter uma boa explicação...

Ela ia bater na porta, mas a mesma se abriu, revelando uma figura conhecida.

-Eh?Genevive?

-"Ele" pediu para que eu a ajudasse com as malas.

-...E por que o folgado não veio aqui mesmo para fazer isso?Você deixa ele fazer você de empregada? –Perguntou Lucy franzindo o cenho.

-... Os outros rapazes não estão aqui... Exceto o Sui, mas ele anda de muletas. –Respondeu Genevive. –Além do mais, "ele" é muito gentil, raramente me pede favores.

Lucy olhou para a garota com estranheza.

Ela não sabia que tipo de lavagem cerebral o psicopata fez para que ela pensasse que ele era um santo, mas foi bem efetivo.

...Ela só esperava que o mesmo não acontecesse a ela.

**-000-**

**Quase lá...**

**Não sei precisamente, porque depende de como vai fluir a narrativa, mas em 1 ou 2 capítulos no mínimo o dono da mansão vai aparecer oficialmente!**

**Só falta a Margot para aparecer lá S2!**

**Ok, vamos as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly: **O dono da mansão não vai revelar seus mistérios tão cedo... Bom, pelo menos vocês vão saber logo logo quem é o nosso misterioso,mas conhecido personagem~

A Milenka é a fofura em pessoa, até mais que o Sui XDHAHAHAH

Hum... Na verdade mais pares demandam mais capítulos, para mim a dificuldade é a mesma já que não tenho que colocar todos no mesmo capítulo né? XD

SEE YA!


	13. Chapter 13

Quando Lucy acordou de manhã olhou ao seu redor e estranhou.

"Gozado, eu tenho certeza que eu não trouxe tudo isso..."

Ela estava pensando em fazer algumas viagens antes de trazer todas as suas coisas da barraca, mas pelo visto alguém trouxe as suas coisas.

Avistou uma carta amarela.

"Bom dia senhorita Lucy,

Como pode ver eu tomei a liberdade de buscar as suas coisas(pessoalmente)."

-Há!Então você ouviu o meu comentário?

"Sim, eu ouvi, não tive intenção de forçar Genevive, mas no momento eu prefiro a discrição."

-Você não vai mostrar a sua cara?Porque eu vim aqui para que se desculpasse pessoalmente! –Resmungou Lucy franzindo o cenho.

...De certa forma ela estava preocupada, já que considerava normal conversar com uma carta.

"A última convidada estará chegando em breve, e quando ela chegar eu irei me revelar..."

-Última? –Repetiu Lucy.

Então significava que não era a única pessoa...

-00-

-Hey Hey!Você consegue fazer isso aqui...

-Sim, consigo... –Resmungou Fiodor. –Mas tinha que me acordar tão cedo em um fim de semana?!

-Ah... Mas não dava para esperar. –Falou Evangeline apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz para ver melhor. – O meu blog está ficando muito bom!

-Ugh... Me traz um copo de café e depois conversamos...

-Ok!

Era muito engraçado isso, de pensar de como o rabugento rapaz a amedrontara no começo, deletando toda a sua vida pessoal e a ameaçando constantemente.

É, ele tinha entrado em pânico quando acontecera, mas não guardava nenhuma mágoa do rapaz, afinal, se não fosse por ela, a essa hora o seu tumblr e seu blog não estaria dez mil vezes melhores do que antes.

...E o rapaz em si também era interessante.

Ela tinha descoberto que o "demônio gritador" era ele, em uma manhã que ele estava fazendo suas lições de programação, falando um colorido vocabulário de palavrões frustrados em um volume de furar os tímpanos.

E... Era muito engraçado dizer isso, mas Fiodor tinha um jeito adorável(não exatamente como Sui, o outro morador da casa, mas...), toda vez em que parecia que ele adquiria um aspecto ameaçador para cima dela uma voz chamando o nome dele o punha no lugar, resultando em uma expressão frustrada e emburrada, onde ele estufava as bochechas e mordia os lábios com força.

-Urgh... Bom dia. –Cumprimentou Sarah bocejando.

-Ei!Bom dia!

-Por que você acordou o Fiodor tão cedo hoje?Eu queria dormir um pouco mais... –Disse Sarah esfregando os olhos.

Havia um tempinho desde que ela começara a frequentar o lugar, conhecendo o resto dos moradores da casa(exceto o dono), e as "convidadas".

Ela tinha que admitir que era muito divertido, todos na casa tinham sua singularidade, sendo que alguns eram mais fáceis de conversar do que os outros.

-Hey Sophie! –Cumprimentou Evangeline, recebendo apenas um meneio de cabeça.

...Como a garota, que era muito "reservada" (leia-se anti-social), e sempre andava com o Kagaho e com a Genevive, no momento, das "convidadas", ela parecia manter um dialogo decente com...

-...Bom dia. –Sussurrou uma voz que parecia se esforçar ao máximo para soar alta.

-Bom dia Milenka. –Respondeu Sarah.

Milenka era... Muito quieta e bem tímida, no começo Sarah pensou que ela não conseguia falar, mas depois de prestar muito atenção percebeu que a garota apenas falava baixo demais, mas era uma pessoa bem prestativa, tentando ajudar se achava que conseguia e fugindo embaraçada de um agradecimento.

-Ei... –Disse Alexis de forma bem quieta, começando a conversar com Evangeline, que falava empolgada sobre o seu blog.

A Alexis era... Uma mistura entre a Milenka e a Sophie, ranzinza e tímida, geralmente ignorava o resto e se isolava em sue canto, usando a internet.

...Como ela e a Evangeline se tornaram "amigas" ela nunca iria saber, talvez fosse pelo interesse mútuo em blogs.

Em seguida entrou Io, super silencioso, parecia seguir Alexis como uma sombra, embora ambos tentassem manter uma distância considerável um do outro, com uma aura perpétua de desconforto entre os dois.

-Bom dia a todos. –Falou Helena com um grande sorriso, sendo acompanhada de Sui.

Ela ouvira falar que era uma princesa, mas parecia que ela tinha mais vocação para "servir" do que ser servida, tendo a rotina de diariamente esperar perto das escadas para o segundo andar para ajudar Sui a descer.

-Bom dia.

Sarah se virou com um sorriso para o dono da voz, reconhecendo Isaac e meneando uma resposta, enquanto pegava uma caneca de chocolate quente que o rapaz lhe oferecia.

-Com excessão do Bian e do misterioso dono da casa, todo mundo acaba descendo aqui para comer não é? –Comenta Sarah enquanto observava Sorento chegar e conversar com Milenka.

-...O Bian é um orgulhoso. –Respondeu Isaac dando de ombros. –Deve estar feliz de usar a mesa principal só para ele.

-Hum... E o dono da mansão?Ele não usa?

-Raramente, ele fica muito tempo fora, até nos finais de semana.

Sim, ela não havia desistido de descobrir quem era, mas até agora só conseguira informações vagas a respeito.

-...E então?

-Perdão?

-O que está achando do lugar até agora? –Perguntou Isaac enquanto sorvia de seu café.

-O pessoal aqui é muito interessante. –Respondeu Sarah passando rapidamente os olhos por todos. –Não somente os moradores, mas as convidadas, esse lugar tem o poder de atrair pessoas "estranhas" não é?

-Sim. –Concordou o rapaz de cicatriz. -... Para dizer a verdade, eu me surpreendi com você.

-Hum?Em que sentido.

-Você não estava aqui apenas para satisfazer a sua curiosidade. –Esclareceu ele. –Você está conversando e interagindo normalmente com todos aqui.

-Bom... Por mais interessante que vocês sejam.-"E lindos" acrescentou mentalmente. –Não são nenhuns animais de zoológico para fazer isso.

-...Aprecio o seu modo de pensar.

A conversa que tinham não eram exatamente compridas, mas para Sarah não era um problema, Isaac respondia quando você perguntava ou tentava conversar e ela poderia se orgulhar de manter o recorde de fazer com que Isaac falasse o maior tempo possível.

...Ela contou, isso ela podia garantir.

"Desde quando eu comecei a fazer essas coisas tão esquisitas?"

-00-

-Ei Margot, você vai vir hoje não é? –Perguntou Bian no telefone.

-PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ!SIM! –Falou Margot perdendo a compostura e paciência.

O rapaz estava bem insistente, bem mais insistente e irritante do normal, o que era muito irritante, já que seu entusiasmo era tanto que parecia ignorar qualquer tratamento dado a para ele.

"Ele tem noção que ser perder a aposta ele vai ser meu servo?" –Falou Margot em pensamento, dando uma risada ao imaginar o rapaz parecer ansioso para ser seu escravo.

É... E apesar de ter dito que não estava interessada no começo na verdade estava, e muito, Margot sempre ouvira falar das lendas ao redor da floresta e averiguar esses mistérios parecia ser muito divertido.

E o dono da mansão... Ele era uma pessoa bem misteriosa.

Ela retirou uma carta de uma de suas gavetas, mandada pela pessoa misteriosa que Bian tanto falara, e tinha que concordar que quem quer que fosse, era muito intrigante.

"Cara senhorita Margot,

Fico honrado em receber a senhorita em minha casa, Bian me contou um pouco sobre você... Entre xingos, mas creio que ele se importe já que ele tem a tendência de deixar todos irritados o suficiente para ser ignorado e ignorar os outros, o fato de a senhorita ter prendido a atenção dele significa que a senhorita deve ser uma pessoa extraordinária.

Ah... E ele comentou que você possui um excelente olhar para analisar as pessoas (é um elogio dele, embora nunca vá admitir), confesso que estou curioso para o ver em ação.

Ah... E conte com minha ajuda se quiser irritar o Bian, Deus sabe como ele gosta de irritar os outros, mas não tem tolerância nenhuma quando é com ele. E ele precisa aprender isso."

Sem dúvida nenhuma ela já tinha gostado do tal dono.

-00-

-Olá. –Falou Kagaho se aproximando.

-O que você quer falar?-Perguntou Sophie ao ver o rapaz, sabendo que se ele tentasse falar primeiro era porque queria dizer algo.

-...O dono da mansão aparecerá para vocês hoje, na hora do almoço. –Respondeu ele.

-Hum...

Deveria admitir, estava tão curiosa como o resto das "convidadas", a identidade do dono da casa era mantida em segredo e todos ali pareciam respeitá-lo.

... Ela não chegou a falar pessoalmente com ele (claro), mas ele costumava a deixar cartas em seu quarto para se comunicar com ela ou pedia para Genevive dar recados (e ela poderia jurar que fazia isso de propósito para que as duas pudessem conversar).

-... É um pouco estranho.

-O que?

-O fato de ele estar se revelando a vocês mesmo que não estejam aqui por tanto tempo. –Respondeu Kagaho. – Apesar de entender as pessoas com facilidade, ninguém, além de nós, sabe muito sobre ele, mesmo as pessoas de fora que ele interage todo o dia não sabe quem ele é.

-00-

"Tenho um comunicado importante a fazer."

Todo mundo que estava dentro da mansão parou para ouvir a voz do dono da casa, olhando atentamente para o teto como se a voz viesse dali (e de certa forma, ela vinha dali).

"A partir de hoje as convidadas estão permitidas a usarem o segundo andar"

Olhares de surpresa.

"E... Hoje, na hora do almoço, quero que subam aqui em cima, no salão principal".

"Finalmente vou me revelar."

-00-

-Urgh...

-...Estamos quase lá.

Não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas Margot estava com os pés doendo, já que tivera que andar um bocado até a floresta.

...Claro, ela preferiria se fosse, pelo menos, de carro até o local, mas quando mencionou o seu destino de viagem ao seu motorista todos se recusaram com medo.

O que seria um problema para chegar até lá, mas Bian estava em baixo, perto do muro de sua casa, esperando-a.

-... O dono da casa disse que vai se revelar hoje. –Sussurrou Bian. –Creio que ele tenha feito isso quando mencionei que você viria na hora do almoço.

-...E não foi a única coisa que você mencionou não é? –Perguntou Margot lembrando-se das palavras na carta e dando um sorriso convencido. –Como por exemplo... Ele mencionou que você tinha falado bem de mim.

-Que?Mas como é que ele... FDP, deve ter enviado uma carta. –Xingou Bian.

-00-

Todos ali estavam ansiosos... Se sentando na imensa mesa, onde tinham inúmeros pratos elegantes e deliciosos de comida.

...Mas ninguém fez menção de tocar nela.

-...Quando você acha que ele irá aparecer? –Perguntou Evangeline balançando as pernas de maneira impaciente.

-... Talvez quando a última convidada chegar... –Falou Sarah. –E pelo visto é uma convidada com Bian, já que ele também sumiu.

-...Desculpa a demora! –Disse o assunto da conversa entrando e parecendo claramente irritado. –Mas uma certa "madame" estava se arrumando para vir.

-...Eu andei por um bom tempo e estava desgrenhada e desarrumada, não iria aparecer assim. –Retrucou Margot frazindo o cenho.

-Hum... Os dois parecem um par explosivo não é? –Comentou Helena enquanto via os dois se sentando e batendo boca.

-Sim... –Concordou Evangeline com uma gargalhada.

-Humph... Ainda bem que o dono da mansão é uma pessoa Cortez e de bom gosto. –Falou Margot fuzilando Bian com o olhar, para depois passar o olhar para a sala, seu olhar sendo atraído pelos belíssimos quadros na parede. -...Esses quadros são muito bonitos...

-...Agradeço pelo elogio. –Falou uma voz. –Os meus pais pintaram eles.

Todos se viraram em direção do locutor, que abrira os grandes portões de madeira, revelando um jovem de cabelos castanhos e curtos, com olhos verdes que carregavam anos de experiência além de sua idade.

-Fico feliz com a presença de todos e peço desculpas por demorar tanto tempo. –Disse o rapaz com um sorriso. –Meu nome é Leon.

Leon Admon.

**-000-**

**...Ok, vamos ver quantas pessoas vão me mandar reviews chocadas com a revelação XD.**

**HAHAHA, honestamente, quem ainda achava que era o Hector antes desse capítulo?**

**Para quem acompanha a minha outra fic, a "Me Encontre", saibam que esse é o mesmo Leon.**

**Não foi como se eu não tivesse deixado pistas, em primeiro lugar, eu fiz essa fanfic após ter comentado que se eu dessa a opção, vocês se candidatariam a ele, e também pelo comentário da Lyta, que mencionou que o Leon seria popular no futuro XD**

**Segundo... O Hector e o Leon tem personalidades diferentes, apesar de partilhar de algumas semelhanças, eu deixei claro em alguns capítulos como o Hector tem dificuldade em se relacionar com os outros e dava para perceber como ele não tinha amigos.**

**Outra coisa é que eu não coloquei os dourados como opção, e vocês deveriam ter estranhado isso, principalmente a ausência do Kanon, já que ele conta de certa forma como um Marina 8D**

**...**

**Duh Duh dum~ Qual será os motivos do Leon e sua ligação com os estranhos acidentes?E por que ele ficou muito mais sério do que era antes?**

**...Essas respostas não serão respondidas tão rapidamente HAHAHAH!XD**

**...Ok, agora a review:**

**Hiina-Chan:** Ainda com a revelação, o Leon continua misterioso como sempre ahahahha XD

Sim, o Leon tem certo dom para manipulação, mas até agora ele só usou esse dom para ajudar as pessoas, então vamos ver como ele se sai nessa situação não é? ^^  
Yep, o oponente da Margot é duro na queda, desvendar uma pessoa tão excêntrica assim vai ser difícil!8D

SEE YA PESSOAL!


	14. Chapter 14

-Admon?Você é parente daquele pintor famoso, o Hugo Admon? –Perguntou Sarah surpresa.

-Sim, na verdade, eu sou o filho dele. –Confirmou Leon.

-Caraca, eu vou postar isso no meu blog!Eu estou morando em uma casa de gente famosa! –Falou Evangeline de forma animada abrindo o seu notebook na mesa de jantar, mas sendo fechado e tirado de suas mãos. –Ei!

-...Eu agradeceria muito se a senhorita não comentasse nada, gostaria de ter um pouco de sossego. –Respondeu o rapaz com um olhar repreensivo, porém não agressivo.

-E por que você não quer chamar a atenção? –Perguntou Lucy estreitando os olhos, sua voz carregada de desconfiança.

-... Ah!Eu... –Começou Helena.

-Sim? –Falou Leon tentando incentiva a garota a falar.

-Eu acho que... Tem um dos quadros que o seu pai fez lá no palácio.

-Sim.-Respondeu ele de forma pensativa. –Creio que o meu pai tenha pintado você na cidade se não me engano.

-É... Foi bem estranho. –Concordou Helena. – Me pintar fora do castelo, usando roupas comuns e... Eu estava crescida, apesar de na época que ele pintou eu era apenas uma criança.

-Típico do meu pai. –Confirmou Leon com uma gargalhada. –Deve ser um retrato do seu desejo ou do "futuro".

-Ah...!Ele tinha essa habilidade? –Perguntou a princesa de forma interessada.

-Já ouvi falar dos rumores sobre as telas dele, mas eu acho que são apenas mitos não é? –Comentou Sarah.

-Talvez seja mito, mas é fato que a maioria das coisas que meu pai pinta se torna realidade. –Respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

-Besteira.

-Hum? –Murmuram todos se virando para a dona da voz.

-Aposto que isso é só um jogo de imprensa para atrair pessoas que acreditam facilmente nesses contos. –Retrucou Lucy.

-Meu pai apenas retratava a verdade. -Respondeu Leon. –Foram as pessoas que assumiram que ele tinha algum poder.

-Ah, então você admite que tudo é uma farsa. –Retrucou ela.

-Não, só porque uma lenda não é toda verdade ela com certeza foi baseada em um fato.

-Oh, e esse fato seria...?

-Que as coisas que ele pintou aconteceram.

-Pfff... Prove.

-Posso te dar o telefone de várias pessoas, em especial, teve um caso de uma menina que estava em coma, mas acordou assim que meu pai terminou de pintá-la.

-Lorota.

-Não é mentira. –Continuou Leon meneando a cabeça negativamente. –Mas se a senhorita quiser acreditar que estou mentindo então não posso fazer nada.

O dono da casa apenas se sentou em sua cadeira, sinalizando a todos que poderiam comer a vontade, enquanto Lucy ainda estava de pé, lançando um olhar ferino, como se adagas voassem dele.

-... Sugiro que a senhorita coma.

-Você não manda em mim.

-É apenas uma sugestão, não quis soar grosseiro. –Respondeu ele de forma calma. –Afinal, não acho que você tenha o luxo de comer uma comida cara como esta.

-Como você...

-Tudo ao seu tempo.

Lucy fez menção de abrir a boca para comentar algo, mas quando percebeu que o rapaz não iria falar mais nada se emburrou, sentando-se na cadeira e pegando a comida, mordiscando-a furiosamente.

-Cara, que reação foi essa? –Perguntou Evangeline.

-O que? –Devolveu Lucy.

-Ele deixa a gente viver na mansão sem gastos e comer a vontade e você insulta o pai do dono do lugar?

-Ele não é confiável. –Retruca Lucy. –Você não acha que é "bondade" demais da parte dele fazer isso sem pedir nada em troca?

-Hum... Um pouco estranho é verdade. –Concordou Sarah. –Mas o Isaac disse que ele era bem "excêntrico". –O que você acha Alexis?

-...Ele é esquisito. –Respondeu a garota lembrando-se das estranhas cartas que o dono mandara para ela.

-Viu?Vocês se sentem confortáveis morando no mesmo lugar que um louco como ele?

-Olha, para começo de conversa eu não acho que ninguém seja normal nesse lugar. –Respondeu Sophie começando a se irritar com o antagonismo da nova moradora.-... Nem mesmo você.

...Sim, apesar de ela não ser exatamente a pessoa mais sociável do mundo e não ter encontrado com o dono antes, interagiu o suficiente via carta para ser civil.

E é claro, se sua amiga amnésica conseguia confiar com tanta certeza nele então ela dava o seu voto de confiança.

No seu canto Milenka apenas ouvia vagamente o que as garotas diziam, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Ficou pensativa, já que Lucy tinha levantado um ponto importante, sem falar que concordava como era estranho que o dono da casa tivesse se mantido nas escuras todo o tempo e por algum motivo, tivesse se revelado a elas.

-Hum... Sorento? –Perguntou a garota timidamente.

-Sim?

-Esse Leon... Ele é uma pessoa confiável?N-Não quero ofender, mas é que a Lucy tem razão... Por que ele deixaria que morássemos nessa casa de graça?

-Não precisa se preocupar. –Garantiu o poeta. –Ele apenas gosta de ajudar as pessoas nas horas vagas.

-Oh...

-Então, se precisarem de alguma ajuda fiquem a vontade para perguntar. –Complementou Leon, dando um susto nos dois. –Não, eu não ouvi a conversa, mas faço uma ideia do que estavam falando.

-... Você sempre tem essa habilidade de saber o que nós estamos pensando?-Perguntou Lucy com sarcasmo.

-Hum?Eu pensei que a senhorita não acreditava nessas coisas. –Retrucou ele com uma expressão divertida, para irritação da garota.

-Eu usei sarcasmo, ou você não percebeu?

-Percebi, só estava fazendo uma piada. –Retrucou o rapaz.

-Você não tem um péssimo senso de humor. –Frizou Lucy com amargura pensando no inferno que ele a tinha feito passar nos últimos dias.

-Sinto muito.

-Humm... Eu sou a última a chegar, alguém pode me explicar à situação? –Perguntou Margot arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ué, porque você não descobre?Não foi você que disse que sabia ler as pessoas com facilidade?-Perguntou Bian.

-Você fica quieto que a pergunta não foi para você.

-Nossa, a senhorita não usou nenhum termo do século passado, tá finalmente descendo no meu nível?

-Nunca. –Frisou Margot fuzilando-o com o olhar. –Você continuará a ser um troglodita para sempre.

-E você uma de nariz empinado.

-...Quanta zona. –Murmurou Kagaho no canto dele, enquanto Sui, que estava ao seu lado apenas encarava as discussões na mesa com uma gota na cabeça.

...Ele esperava sinceramente que a sua única amiga não se arrependesse de estar ali após ver como todos eram loucos.

Se não fosse em respeito a Leon, a essas horas, Isaac já teria se retirado do lugar pois não suportava aquela bagunça.

...Pelo menos Sarah estava ali, e algo que o impressionava era como ela conseguia falar normalmente com tantas pessoas estranhas sem problema algum.

-...Talvez seja por isso que eu não tenho problemas em conversar com ela. –Murmurou o rapaz de cicatriz de forma reflexiva.

-As coisas ficarão bem agitadas por aqui... –Comentou Genevive.

-00-

-Io. –Chamou Leon ao ver o rapaz na varanda da mansão.

-Oi.

-Como está indo a sua situação com a senhorita Alexis? –Perguntou sem encará-lo diretamente.

-Não muito bem. –Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos róseos. –Um clima estranho e desconfiado com tendência a piorar.

-Mas também... Você não tenta fazer nada.

-E o que você sugere que eu faça? –Perguntou Io com o olhar sério.

-Olha, pelo que você me contou eu não acho que ela tenha motivos para te odiar tanto quanto ela te odeia agora. –Respondeu o mais novo. –Tenho certeza que houve um erro de comunicação grave entre vocês dois.

-...Não há um erro de comunicação, eu pedi desculpas por não tê-la ajudado e ela não me perdoou, simples assim.

-Talvez simples demais. –Respondeu. –Tenho certeza que soou ambíguo, quando você acha que está errado vai fazer de tudo para terem certeza que você está errado.

-...

-Eu já contei para você. – Repetiu Leon com uma expressão séria. –Se esperar demais vai sobrar apenas arrependimentos.

-...Eu não tenho habilidade de saber o que fazer igual a você.

-Hahah, mesmo quando sabemos o que deve ser feito não é nada fácil. –Retrucou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. -... Peça desculpa a ela.

-Mas eu já...

-Não igual a da primeira vez. –Respondeu o Admon. –Ao invés de dar motivos para ela te odiar dê motivos para ela te perdoar.

-00-

-Hum... Sui. –Chamou Helena após todos saírem do saguão principal.

-Sim?

-...É verdade o que ele disse?

-Hum?Sobre o que?

-Sobre... O que está pintado no quadro revelar o futuro.

-Bom... –Murmurou Sui de forma pensativa. –Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças, mas eu acredito que sim.

-Mesmo?

-A família dele tem um dom para essas coisas sabe?

-Oh... Não sabia que existiam esses tipos de poderes na vida real! –Falou Helena de forma entusiasmada, arrancando uma risada de Sui.

-Oh não, não estou me referindo a poder tipo "super homem", estou me referindo a algo mais simples. – Falou ele se sentando no sofá e apoiando as suas muletas com cuidado na parede. – O dom de ajudar aos outros.

-Hum... Então você acha que ele poderia me ajudar?

-Ele pode, mas eu não acho que no seu caso seja necessário.

-Hum?Por que?

-Porque até agora você fez tudo graças a sua própria força de vontade. –Explicou. –Eu não precisei "resgatá-la" de sua "prisão" ou algo do gênero, você teve a força em si para fazer isso.

-Bem... Eu... –Começou a gaguejar Helena, um pouco embaraçada, mas feliz pelo elogio.

-Você também tem o dom de ajudar as pessoas.

-...Eu não acho. –Falou Helena abaixando o olhar se lembrando da vez em que queria ajudar a empregada a carregar as coisas pesadas, mas acabou desistindo ao ser severamente repreendida por sua família. - ... Acovardei-me quando quis ajudar alguém e fui repreendida pela minha família.

-É normal nós termos um momento de fraqueza. –Assegurou ele dando um sorriso gentil. –O importante é você entender isso e mudar, e você mudou.

-... Como pode ter certeza?

-Você me ajudou não foi? –Perguntou. -E se tornou a minha amiga apesar de ter certeza que sua família não aprovaria.

Helena apenas meneou a cabeça, pensando em como ultimamente estava inclinada a quebrar várias regras só para passar um tempo com o gentil rapaz.

"Engraçado como na maioria das vezes, quebrar as regras e andar com alguém que está proibido significa fazer algo errado, mas nesse caso ela estava fazendo um bem."

...Não pode evitar, mas sorrir com este pensamento.

-00-

Milenka estava grata que estava voltando a conversar com Sorento, embora ainda sentisse que tinha alguma coisa errada, já que podia perceber como ele estava tenso.

-...Há algo que a preocupa?

-Hum?!

-Peço desculpas se a assustei. –Disse Leon com um olhar amistoso. –Acabei de sair da varanda e notei como estava pensativa.

-...

-Como eu falei, fique a vontade para perguntar qualquer coisa se precisar de ajuda, eu sou bom com essas coisas apesar de não aparentar.

-Er... Por que o senhor só decidiu aparecer agora?

-...Creio que não seja exatamente isso o seu problema. –Devolveu o Admon arqueando a sobrancelha embora tivesse uma expressão divertida no rosto. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta: Eu queria ver se vocês eram confiáveis.

-... Confiáveis?

-Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, eu não deixo qualquer um ficar aqui.

-Oh...

-Mas vamos voltar à questão original: O que a preocupa?

-Ah... Bem... Como posso dizer isso...

-Por acaso tem haver com o Sorento?

-Mas como...?

-Ele me comentou como se sentia mal por tê-la deixado sozinha por este curto período. –Explicou.

-Ah... Ele não precisa se sentir culpado se essa é a questão. –Falou Milenka enrubescendo ligeiramente.

-...Essa não é a raiz do problema.

-Hum?

-Ele se sente culpado por sentir-se desconfortável perto de você.

-Oh...

...Por que ela se sentiu tão abatida de repente?

-Não estou falando que você o incomoda. –Retificou Leon após perceber o semblante abatido da garota. –Ao contrário, ele aprecia muito a sua presença, e olha que, apesar de ele não ser antissocial ele raramente deixa alguém chegar tão próximo como ele deixou você.

-Mas então por que...?

-Ele tem um trauma. –Sussurrou. –Talvez você tenha feito algo para lembrá-lo desse evento.

...Talvez esse pedaço de informação a tivesse deixado ainda mais deprimida do que ouvir que o seu amigo se sentia desconfortável em sua presença.

Desde o primeiro dia ele fora gentil, simpático e paciente com ela, de forma alguma queria causar problemas para uma alma tão boa, quanto mais reviver algum evento horrível no passado dele.

-... Quer dizer que eu causei problemas a ele...

-Na verdade, não. –Falou Leon dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro da garota. –Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa para ele.

-Mas... Se eu revivi alguma dor profunda...

-Ele nunca conseguiu se recuperar do trauma é verdade. –Respondeu. – Mas ele está disposto a superá-lo e seguir em frente.

-...

-O que eu quero dizer é... Se a senhorita desistir agora, talvez ele nunca mais tenha a resolução para se curar do que o aflige.

-... Senhor Leon.

-Sim?

-O que é esse "trauma"?

-Você terá que descobrir por si mesma.

-00-

-Sophie.

-Hum?Ah, oi Kagaho. –Respondeu Sophie acenando rapidamente para depois voltar o seu olhar ao caderno.

-... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada. –Falou Sophie, franzindo o cenho e desviando o olhar do caderno enquanto encarava o silencioso rapaz. -... Por que?

-Faz um bom tempo que você está encarando o seu caderno e até agora não escreveu nada.

-... Quanto tempo você ficou observando?

-Alguns minutos.

-E alguns minutos é o suficiente para você avaliar se a pessoa está preocupada ou não?

-Você não parecia concentrada.

- Hum... –Murmurou ela em resposta. – Estava pensando sobre o dono da mansão, ele... Não é exatamente o que eu pensava.

-Como você pensava?

-Sei lá, do jeito que todos vocês comentavam dava a impressão que era um senhor.

-... Ele sempre disse que nasceu com um espírito de velho.

Sophie meneou a cabeça novamente para dar a entender que tinha ouvido, suspirando frustrada ela colocou o seu lápis na mesinha, assim como o seu caderno e se deitou.

Não estava inspirada a escrever mesmo com tanta bizarrice acontecendo ao redor, e era difícil se concentrar com a revelação.

-...Por que ele não apareceu antes? –Perguntou de repente.

-Hum?

-Por que ele só se apresentou para nós hoje? –Perguntou Sophie novamente.

-Não sei exatamente como ele pensa, mas... Ele viaja todo o fim de semana e só volta no fim do dia. –Respondeu Kagaho de forma pensativa.

-...E o que aquela garota quis dizer com "ele não é confiável"? –Disse Sophie franzindo o cenho. –Aliás, ela é convidada de quem?

-...Do próprio Leon.

-Então por que ela o trata com tanta animosidade?

-Eu não faço ideia.

-Ugh... Mistérios e mais mistérios... Estou cansada deles. –Murmurou a garota começando a sentir um início de dor de cabeça.

-Está se referindo ao que aconteceu a você e a sua amiga?

-Sim.

- Tudo irá se resolver.

-Gezzz... Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. –Respondeu Sophie rolando os olhos, mas esboçando um leve sorriso de apreciação. –Agora, eu preciso de uma cerveja.

-00-

-Ei!Você!

-...Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita Lucy?

-Pode começar a se explicar, você me deve isso! –Comentou a garota de forma raivosa.

-Muito bem, talvez eu possa responder as suas perguntas, mas por onde deseja começar? –Perguntou Leon sem se intimidar com a aura hostil.

-Eu quero saber sobre a foto!Que relação você tem com o acidente?!

-...Isso é uma pergunta que não posso responder.

-Você disse que iria responder as minhas perguntas!

-Eu avisei que responderia a aquela relacionada com o falecimento do garoto, não sobre os meus motivos.

-... Por que você enviou a foto então?

-Para chamar a sua atenção.

-Oh, você conseguiu, certo, depois de me traumatizar. –Respondeu ela de forma sarcástica.

-...Não foi a minha intenção.

-Não foi é?Ah, pare de se fingir de inocente!

-Pff... HAHAHAAHA

-O que você está rindo?

-A senhorita diz a quatro ventos que não é influenciada por contos e fofocas tolas, mas aí está você, acreditando nos boatos.

-...Eu não acredito nessas baboseiras de magia.

-Oh não, não é a isso que me refiro. –Devolveu Leon rolando os olhos. –Você acredita na intenção, você acha que eu sou uma pessoa ruim apenas porque os boatos dizem que eu sou.

-...Não é verdade.

-É a mais pura verdade. –Continuou ele fechando os olhos. –A senhorita Helena, por exemplo, ouviu os mesmos boatos que a todos, mas segue seus instintos e vê que não é como todos pensam que somos.

-...

-É por isso que não poderia te contar nada sobre a foto, você não está preparada para ouvir a verdade.

-Eu estou preparada!

-Não, não está. –Continuou ele de forma séria. –Seu olhar preconceituoso vai procurar as pistas que justifiquem o seu ódio e não a verdade.

-Bobagem!

-...Você está tão cega pelos seus conceitos que não percebe as repercussões negativas.

-Eu não sou blindada por esses contos ilusórios!Eu sei discernir o que é realidade e o que não é. –Continuou Lucy rangendo os dentes de forma irritada, embora o seu corpo todo tremesse.

-... Só por que você é ateia você acha que consegue ver a razão?

-Ei!Não critique o...

-As pessoas são livres para acreditar ou não acreditar. –Interrompeu – E se há alguém que pressiona as pessoas com os seus pensamentos esse alguém é você.

-Tch... Como se você não fizesse isso com todos!Fazendo com que acreditem que você é uma pessoa boa... Que espécie de lavagem cerebral você usou heim?

-...Você se lembra das vezes em que a situação pedia delicadeza, mas você foi rude?

-...Eu apenas sou sincera.

-Isso é uma mentira.

-Ah, você deve saber muito o que é isso... Hipócrita.

-Usar a sinceridade como desculpa para fazer coisas horríveis... –Continuou Leon a ignorando, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Oh?Me diga, que coisa horrível é essa que eu fiz?As pessoas sabem como eu sou, se não gostam, elas evitam.

-ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA O QUE VOCÊ DISSE AQUELA CRIANÇA! –Berrou Leon de forma alterada, chegando bem próximo de Lucy e encarando-a com os olhos cheios de rancor (o que ela tinha que admitir, estava começando a assustá-la).

-...

-AQUELA CRIANÇA TINHA UMA DOENÇA TERMINAL!SABE O QUÃO DIFÍCIL É PARA DAR A ELAS ALGUMA ESPERANÇA?VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA?!

-... Para que você vai dar esperança a alguém para depois retirá-la?

-Você se orgulha tanto de coisas comprovadas, então me surpreende como nunca leu sobre artigos onde as pessoas foram diagnosticadas como sem chance, mas operaram um milagre e sobreviveram.

-Milagres não existem.

-Ah, sim eles existem. –Retrucou o Admon rolando os olhos. –O problema é que você associa tanto com o sobrenatural e a religião que acabou esquecendo o real significado de "milagre".

-Oh?E qual seria então senhor sabe tudo?

-Realizar o impossível.

-...

-... Durante todo o tempo em que estive com essa criança eu a incentivava, e o seu tratamento estava funcionando as mil maravilhas já que ela se esforçava para lutar. –Disse Leon perdendo o fogo da raiva, o sentimento sendo substituído por um olhar vazio cheio de dor. –Mas a esperança é muito frágil em uma situação tão delicada como esta.

-...

-No dia em que ela se encontrou com você... Eu a tinha levado a sorveteria para animá-lo, já que a operação seria daqui a pouco. –Continuou a narrar. -... Mas depois que ele falou com você... O estrago já tinha sido feito, e não havia tempo para remediá-lo.

O rapaz se afastou de Lucy, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente, era possível ver lágrimas saírem de seus olhos quando ele se recordava de forma vívida o dia da operação.

-... Se você me odeia tanto e acredita que eu fui à responsável, então por que pediu para que eu viesse aqui?

-...Você não é a culpada. –Respondeu Leon após enxugar as lágrimas restantes com força. – Talvez a morte dele não tivesse relação com o que você disse, mas mesmo sabendo disso ainda continuo com ódio.

-... Há uma pergunta que quero fazer.

-Vá em frente.

- Quando você disse que precisava da minha ajuda para salvar alguém... A quem você estava se referindo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não disse nada no começo, dando apenas um sorriso estranho e indecifrável, enquanto colocava a mão acima do peito onde ficava o coração.

"Eu tenho um desenho egoísta: A pessoa que quero salvar..."

...

..

Sou eu**.**

"**O jogo de verdades começou, os mentirosos estão dizendo a verdade enquanto que contam falsas mentiras."**

**-000-**

**Leon vai continuar a ser Leon independente da idade, pff... Note como só foi ele aparece no capítulo para alguns romances terem subido de nível feito rare candyes!**

**...**

**Ahem, Estou super orgulhoso do tamanho desse capítulo, maior capítulo que eu escrevi!:D**

**Ah... Lembrem-se: EU SOU TROLL, e tenho o costume de trollar as suas expectativas, jamais esqueçam disso!**

**Agora vamos as reviews:**

**Jules Heartilly:** Sim, o Leon cresceu, ficou mais amargo mas de uma forma deturpada, continua a ajudar as pessoas.

É duro ser um Admon XD*Apanha*

Talvez... Mas nada muito revelador, já que não posso dar spoiler para a outra fic que ainda está em andamento ^^.

...Eu acho gozado como a sua personagem é praticamente o poço de normalidade no meio de todo esse drama, 2 pessoa mais madura da fic U_u*apanha*.

**Alecto Berkley:** Whoa, já me surpreende o fato de você ter lido alguns capítulos!

HAHAHSHAHS, Tava esperando por esta reação XD

Sim, eu sou troll, e pode esperar surpresas entre o Io e a Alexis, com certeza não vai ser exatamente o que você esperava :D

**Hiina-Chan:**

PFFFF... Essa deve ser a minha trollagem mestre!HAHAHAHA, sim~O Hector seria óbvio demais hehehhe, quanto ao papel do Hector... Hum... Vão ter que esperar.

Essa fanfic ganha em número de mistérios, benzadeus, eu vou ter que reler os capítulos para ter certeza que o que planejo não vá entrar em conflito, mas pode esperar por outras reviravoltas, você ainda vai ficar com o queixo caído por outras coisas!

SEE YA!


	15. Chapter 15

Tentar pedir desculpas...

Falar era fácil, mas ele honestamente não via um jeito de fazer a garota perdoa-lo.

Teve umas vezes que Io se pegou pensando se o dono da casa não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo e só evitava contar para ele.

Seria bem a cara dele.

-...O que está fazendo aqui Io? –Perguntou Alexis com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-...Você se lembra de quando fui até a casa de sua madrinha?

-Sim, eu lembro, e daí?

-...Nós prometemos que iríamos tentar deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar de novo.

-Eu não prometi nada.

-Você disse que queria tentar.

-...

Ok, ela tinha dito isso, mas por em prática era outra coisa, ela não sabia exatamente como começar e nem como interagir mais com ele depois do incidente.

-... Eu estou disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa. –Continuou. –Por que eu prezo muito a nossa amizade, embora nós tivéssemos ficado pouco tempo juntos...

"Pouco tempo?"

Está certo que ele não aparecia toda a vez para ficar com ela, mas ele considerava aquilo pouco tempo?

...Tinha alguma coisa errada nessa história.

-...Alexis?

-Ah...Bem... –Começou ela saindo de seus pensamentos. –Nós éramos crianças naquela época, eu não consigo ver nada em comum entre nós agora.

-... Eu duvido que não aja nada em comum, mesmo que tenhamos gostos opostos ainda sim seria um "gosto em comum".

-... Eu gosto de ler livros.

-Nessa mansão tem a parte de biblioteca, se quiser, eu posso te levar até lá.

-... Aqui tem uma biblioteca?Onde?Eu não me lembro de tê-la visto, a não ser que fique no segundo andar.

-Ela está perto das escadas para o andar superior, a entrada é um tanto... Escondida.

Alexis arqueou a sobrancelha, mas seguiu o rapaz quando viu que ele estava se afastando, andando até debaixo da imensa escadaria para o andar superior, tentando entender o que ele estava procurando na madeira maciça.

-...O que você está fazendo?

-Tentando procurar a... Aqui, achei a fenda.

Ele enfiou os dedos em uma parte fundada madeira, com um clique fazendo com que um pedaço deslizasse para o lado, entrando em um largo corredor e virando a direita.

Alexis apenas hesitou por alguns segundos, depois ela entrou pela porta e passou pelo corredor, arregalando os olhos surpresa quando se deparou com a enorme biblioteca, com uma imensa janela de vidro, virada para um lado íngreme e fechado da lateral da montanha rochosa.

-...Está de seu gosto?

-...Por que a porta é oculta?

-Não faço a menor ideia. –Respondeu Io dando de ombros. –Os Admons são pessoas bem excêntricas.

Ela ainda estava um pouco mesmerizada, deslizou os seus dedos pelos livros na estante até tocar em um grosso volume intitulado "Irmãos Grimm".

Retirou o volume, encarando-o com pesar ao notar que era idêntico ao que estava lendo no dia de seu... Acidente.

-Alguma coisa errada?

-...Eu estava lendo isso no dia do acidente, no dia em que... A casa pegou fogo.

-... Há um ano não é?

-... Como você...

-Passou na televisão. –Respondeu Io. –Fiquei muito preocupado, cheguei até a tentar visitá-la, mas você estava sob observação novamente e não me deixaram se aproximar.

-...

-Peço desculpas por nunca conseguir te ajudar, parece que sempre é tarde demais antes que eu possa fazer algo.

Alexis desviou o seu olhar do livro para encará-lo novamente, conseguia ver a sinceridade em seus olhos e estava começando a duvidar de seu próprio julgamento de sua personalidade, ele não parecia do tipo que deixaria alguém na mão se pudesse evitar.

Haveria algum motivo então para que ele não o fizesse?Por que faria algo tão oposto contra a sua natureza?

Talvez...

-... Agora que finalmente podemos conversar frente a frente eu farei de tudo para te ajudar, vou estar sempre por perto para te ajudar. –Falou Io não percebendo como Alexis parecia pensativa.

-...Certo, eu vou me esforçar. –Respondeu. –E dessa vez é uma promessa.

Essa ideia que teve... Talvez fosse só imaginação, mas ela precisava passar um tempo com Io para confirmar se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

-00-

-Você consegue...

-Sim.

-E isso aqui...?

-Sim.

-E...

-Esse é um pouco trabalhoso, mas sim, eu consigo.

Ultimamente os dois andavam sempre juntos (ou a Evangeline que não parava de segui-lo), às vezes Fiodor pegava-se pensando se estava mesmo fazendo as coisas que a garota pedia por causa que Leon lhe dissera ou porque adorava o desafio.

A garota fazia um milhão de pedidos diferentes para que ele programasse, e tinha que admitir que os pedidos fossem... Bem criativos, testando suas habilidades ao máximo.

-Ei, que tal...

-Dá um tempo, eu ainda não terminei. –Retrucou. –E você quer parar de agarrar o meu pescoço e falar perto da orelha?Ela está coçando o diabo por causa disso!

-Isso é para você ver que não é nenhum pouco engraçado ter alguém sussurrando coisas no ouvido. –Rebateu Evangeline de forma matreira.

Se ela tinha algum medo do rapaz antes agora ela não sentia-se nenhum pouco intimidada, apesar de ter que usar sempre um abafador de som toda vez que via que ele iria gritar.

Essa não era a única mania que adquiriu. Agarrar-se ao pescoço dele, mexer nas madeixas negras (que eram bem hidratadas e lisinhas, ela gostaria de saber que xampu ele usava), ou simplesmente cutucar os dentes dele com um pedaço de pau para ver se eram afiados de verdade.

É, ele era um poço de coisas interessantes e ela nunca se sentia entediada quando estava com ele.

-Pronto, terminei, o que você queria que eu fizesse mesmo?

-Fiodorzinho você é demais!

-Para de ser puxa-saco que isso não funciona comigo.

-Puxa-saco?Eu?Mas eu só estou elogiando as suas habilidades!

Ok, ela era puxa-saco, mas ela sinceramente estava impressionada com as habilidades do rapaz, que conseguia programar tão bem quanto um profissional.

-Hoje eu não vou comprar doces para você, isso está fora do meu contrato.

-Ahhh...!Não é justo!

-Por que você não vai amolar outra pessoa?

-A Alexis está com o Io, a Margot e o Bian estão tentando se matar (como sempre), a Milenka é quieta demais, o Isaac foi para a praia e a Sarah foi junto com ele... Bom, eu não tenho muitas opções.

-... Vai amolar o Leon então.

-Ele está trancado no ás, o que ele faz tanto no quarto heim?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Você sabe?

-Não, mas aprendi a respeitar a privacidade dos outros.

-Você ainda está amuado com isso?Olha, eu já me arrependi, me desculpei e não estou postando nada sobre vocês, já não é hora de você me perdoar não heim?

-... Tudo bem, mas dessa vez você compra os pães doces.

-Isso não vale!

-00-

Ela deveria ser uma louca...

O que estava fazendo em pleno temporal na praia?

Estava em uma das casas mais próximas do mar, usando uns binóculos enquanto tentava localizar Isaac, que havia saído para nadar nas violentas ondas.

Continuava a achar impressionante como ele era rápido e parecia cortar as ondas sem tantas dificuldades, só de se lembrar no dia em que quase se afogara e tivera dificuldades até para se manter na superfície...

-Oh!Parece que ele vai sair...

Sarah guardou o binóculo e colocou a capa de chuva, apesar de não ser necessário, já que ele voltaria para dentro, ela gostava de acompanhá-lo e conversar de qualquer forma.

-E então?Como foi hoje?

-Foi bom, estou conseguindo nadar mesmo com a velocidade dessas ondas. –Replicou Isaac de forma calma.

-Ok, anda, meu trailer está próximo, lá tem uma toalha para você se secar.

-... Vou acabar molhando o chão do seu trailer de novo.

-Sem problemas, eu coloquei uma toalha na entrada, você fica de pé ali até tirar o excesso.

-Se você insiste...

Era um pouco gozado como uma pessoa, anteriormente tão cética(mas não ao nível de Lucy, isso era certo), tinha se adaptado tão bem as loucuras da casa ou até mesmo de sua rotina.

-Espere um pouco que vou ajudar você a enxugar o seu cabelo. –Disse Sarah enquanto entregava uma longa toalha. –Você pode enxugar o corpo com esta enquanto isso.

Assim que Sarah voltou Isaac abaixou a cabeça para que a garota pudesse alcançar, enquanto ela enxugava delicadamente os seus cabelos Isaac pode sentir o olhar dela sobre si.

É... Ele sabia como a garota tinha mania de ficar encarando o corpo dos homens, o que o fazia rolar os olhos muitas vezes ou diverti-lo em outras, ainda mais quando ele a pegava fazendo isso.

Mas quando ela ficava o observando... Aí era outra coisa, ele se sentia um pouco desconcertado, mas não dizia nada, porque toda a vez que virava na direção da garota quando sentia o olhar ambos se sentiam desconfortáveis por um bom tempo.

-Pronto, terminei. –Respondeu Sarah, retirando a toalha de forma hesitante.

-Obrigado. –Retrucou Isaac estalando o pescoço.

-KABRUM!-

Ambos olharam para fora ao ouvir o trovão, notando como uma grande ventania se formara, deixando uma forte névoa que fazia com que a visibilidade fosse impossível.

-...Parece que teremos que ficar aqui até a chuva passar, não é seguro dirigir agora. -Comentou Isaac.

-00-

-Você é louco?!Por que mandou o seu amigo para a praia sabendo que iria chover?!

-Ei!Ele gosta de nadar em tempestades ok?Não é minha culpa!

-É claro que é!E se ele morrer afogado heim? –Retrucou Margot de forma exasperada.

-HÁ!Você nunca viu o cara nadando né?Ele parece um torpedo!

-SUA ANTA!

-IRRITANTE!

-CRETINO!

-Sua...!

-É incrível como vocês estão sendo mais barulhentos que o Fiodor... E isso é dizer muita coisa. –Disse Leon com um tom divertido ao ver os dois puxando o cabelo um do outro ou puxando a bochecha.

-Senhor Leon, eu estou pasma que alguém tão refinado quanto o senhor se associe a essa gentalha!Se não fosse tão caridoso creio que esse estorvo seria abandonado pelo mundo!

-Ei!

-Não é tão difícil... Ele é bem divertido de cutucar às vezes, devo admitir.

-Leon!

-Você merece Bian, eu estou contando quantas vezes você fez gracinha para cima de mim sabia?Eu só estou retribuindo na mesma moeda.

-Oh, o senhor tem uma lista?

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor, eu só tenho 16 anos.

-Ah, mas senhor é para ser usado com respeito.

-Eu estou dando a permissão para a senhorita ser íntima de mim. –Respondeu Leon fazendo uma leve curvatura.

-Bom, nesse caso... Creio que o s... Digo, você deveria parar de me chamar de "senhorita" não é?

-Sim, sem dúvida, "Margot".

-Ah... É tão bom ter um bom amigo que não seja um troglodita.

-Nem os outros integrantes da casa?

-Bom... O Sorento, Milenka, Sarah são boas pessoas, mas o resto é difícil de se aproximar...

-Compreendo.

-Ei!Vocês se esqueceram de que eu estou aqui? –Resmungou Bian perdendo a paciência.

Era sempre assim, qualquer momento que os dois se encontravam começavam a conversar, praticamente ignorando a todos ao redor, toda vez que procurava a garota ela estava conversando com Leon, por isso, se tinha a oportunidade de conversar com ela e via o dono da casa, puxava ela para longe das vistas do outro.

-Oh, creio que nós esquecemos, peço desculpas por isso. –Respondeu Leon. –Mas é que Margot é uma pessoa agradável de conversar.

-Agradável?Ela?

-Sim, eu posso ser agradável se a pessoa com quem converso também é.

-Hummmmph...!Não foi você mesma que disse que fui à única pessoa que se importava por você e não pela sua riqueza?Onde foi parar isso?Você esqueceu é?

-Obviamente que não, que espécie de pessoa eu seria se esquecesse de algo assim? –Replicou Margot de forma séria. – Francamente, eu tenho minha dignidade sabia?

-Pois parece!

-Tsk tsk, francamente Bian, se você não abaixar um pouco a crista as pessoas nunca vão ser boas com você. –Disse Leon meneando a cabeça negativamente.

-E você quer que eu faça o que?Me arraste no chão e chame ela de "senhora"?

-Isso seria engraçado, mas não é a isso que me referia. –Devolveu o Admon. –Eu lembro da Margot ter mencionado eu você prometeu servi-la não é?

-É uma aposta e ela ainda não venceu!

-Você deveria tentar, tipo... Margot, você não vai às compras hoje?  
-Sim, quero dar uma olhada no distrito de compras.

-... Você é louco?Você tá insinuando que quer que eu vá ajudar ela a carregar as compras sendo que mulheres demoram um bocado para ficar olhando?Eu vou passar o dia inteiro lá!

-Isso é estereótipo, mas bem, esse é o único tempo hoje que você passaria com a Margot.

-...O que você quer dizer?

-Ah, eu vou ajudar a carregar as compras dela.

-Você tá brincando que vai fazer isso por vontade própria.

-Eu gostava de ir às compras com a minha mãe, ela sempre parecia radiante. –Respondeu Leon com sinceridade.

-... Você é um filhinho da mamãe.

-Hum, acho melhor nós irmos, conversar com o Bian não é uma tarefa muito produtiva. –Falou Margot puxando Leon pela mão enquanto Bian fazia uma expressão de puro desagrado e de quem iria dar um piti a qualquer momento.

"Mas o que... Se esses dois pensam que..."

-Grr... Muito bem, vai ser bom ter um pouco de paz e sossego. –Falou Bian irritado enquanto arranhava freneticamente a cabeça.

...

...

...

-Ok, isso tá um pé no saco, eu vou atrás deles para sabotar as compras. –Disse após não aguentar o silêncio na casa.

Perto dali...

-Aquele filho da puta tá me evitando de novo! –Xingou Lucy.

-00-

-... Eu não acredito que ele está realmente curtindo fazer isso. –Murmurou Bian.

Fazia um bom tempo que estava observando os dois, e francamente... Estavam começando a atingir os seus nervos, ele até tinha tentado sabotar o dia deles, mas...

Droga, ele tinha que admitir, ele estava curioso para ver se a "irritante" tinha mesmo algum lado bom, então ficou de tocaia para observá-los.

... E o pior que ele tinha razão, ela parecia mesmo radiante.

-Hum?Parece que ele finalmente se afastou para fazer algo.-Observou.

Ok, era melhor ele agir rápido antes que ele voltasse.

-00-

-Bom, parece que está funcionando... –Falou Leon tentando conter uma risada.

-... Que plano?

-Oh, olá senhorita Lucy. –Cumprimentou Leon se espreguiçando.

-O que você está tramando agora?

-Nada.

-Não venha com nada para cima de mim, eu reparei como você estava me evitando desde a última vez em que conversamos!

-Ah sim, a conversa... –Murmurou Leon. –Eu acho que aquilo não tem desculpa, falar daquele modo...

-... Eu aceito uma parcela de culpa naquela situação.

-Hum?

-Eu não matei o garoto, mas eu tenho que admitir que falar uma coisa dessas para um paciente terminal é ir um pouco longe demais.

-... Eu ainda acho que você não está pronta para saber a verdade.

-Cacete eu não estou fazendo isso para saber!Eu realmente acho que talvez tenha ido um pouco longe demais!

-Eu sei, você não é uma pessoa ruim. –Respondeu Leon. –Você me lembrou alguém... E isso é um pouco bizarro.

-Quem?

-... Uma pessoa que não tem papas na língua e tem a tendência de fazer besteiras, mas no fundo tem um bom coração.

-Haha, muito engraçado.

-Há algo mais que queira dizer?

-Hum?

-Só estou curioso, você parecia que queria me perguntar algo.

-... Todos naquela casa o tratam como um santo, sem saber desse seu... Lado sombrio. –Disse Lucy com seriedade. –Agora mesmo você está tentando manipular aqueles dois para um fim nada bom.

Leon piscou, três vezes, antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Do que você está rindo?

-D-desculpe, mas se para "fins ruins" você quer dizer... Eu tentando bancar um cupido, então... É, super maligno de minha parte.

-... Você o que?

-Desde o momento que o Bian não parava de tagarelar sobre a Margot eu percebi que ele estava com uma... Ligeira obsessão, então estou dando uma ajuda sem eles perceberem.

-... Certo. –Rebateu ela com sarcasmo.

-... Senhorita Lucy, você pode achar que o modo como eu ajo com os outros pode ser uma farsa, mas não é. –Falou Leon parando de rir.- Você acha um absurdo eu deixar vocês ficarem de graça em casa?Bem, é como eu disse, a senhorita não me conhece muito bem para eu confiar em você o suficiente.

-... Então por que você disse que precisava de minha ajuda?

-Porque eu vou precisar quando você aprender a confiar em mim.

- E por que você acha que eu confiaria em você?

-Nós temos algo em comum: Faríamos qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que nos importamos. –Respondeu Leon com um tom misterioso. –Você seria a única pessoa disposta.

-Disposta a que?

-A buscar a verdade quando a morte quiser me levar. –Sussurrou Leon no ouvido da garota, dando um sorriso triste enquanto desaparecia dali.

**-000-**

Mania dos Admons, esses FDPs nunca são diretos, e o Leon continua a trabalhar como cupido.

... Ainda estou me decidindo se mato o Leon ou não, no final da fic hahhaha, ahem...

Só para ressaltar: O Leon tem algo haver com os incidentes?Sim.

De que maneira?Há!Só vão descobrir lá pra frente pfffff...!

Bom, as reviews:

: Sei como é, celular é um saco para digitar XD, pois é, como não tem tanto personagem achei legal elas interagirem, ainda mais porque estão sob o mesmo teto né? XD

Só para constar, o Leon tem 16 anos XD, essa fanfic é cheia de mistérios e muitas coisas não são o que parecem XD

**Jules Heartilly**: Limão com café?Eurgh... Esse negócio parecer ser ruim x_e*sendo random*

Ah, mas a relação entre a Lucy e o Leon vão melhorar com o tempo, afinal, ele precisa dela para que o plano dê certo!

O Hector vai aparecer em breve, afinal, ele é o "Leon" dessa fic XD.

...Estou achando muito engraçado o fato de você estar odiando o Leon a ponto de isso refletir na "Me Encontre", só o tempo dirá se o enredo programado vai redimi-lo ou não XD


	16. Chapter 16

"Desculpe, não vou poder comer com você hoje já que preciso falar com alguém em particular."

"Tudo bem, não há problema algum."

Não era como se já não estivesse acostumado a ficar sozinho, Hector sabia que essa não deveria ser a última vez que isso aconteceria.

... Mas não significava que era fácil.

Hum?Aquelas pessoas na mesa... Ele já as vira antes.

-Evangeline?Helena?Sarah? –Falou o rapaz de cabelos negros arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Hum?Oh!Oi Hector! –Chamou a princesa abrindo um sorriso. –Venha se juntar a nós!

"... Bom, eu não tenho nada a perder."

Sentou-se, ainda calado, estranhando ter se encontrado novamente com aquelas três pessoas que ele jurava que não veria novamente.

... E quem eram as novas e estranhas integrantes do grupo?

-Pessoal, esse aqui é o Hector, aquele rapaz que me ajudou daquela vez com os meus guardas.

-Sério?Nossa, é difícil de acreditar do jeito que ele é mal humorado. –Replicou Evangeline.

-...

"Sutileza de um elefante... Como sempre."

-Bom, ruim ele não é. –Falou Sarah. –Obrigado por ter me ajudado naquele dia.

-... De nada.

Ele ficou encarando os outros membros que estavam na mesa que pareciam estar quietos em seu canto e não pareciam dispostos a falar.

... Será que elas pertenciam a esse bizarro grupo ou tinham se sentado ali porque não tinha outro lugar?

-Ei, não é melhor vocês se apresentarem? –Falou Evangeline em direção dos três membros da mesa.

-... Eu já vi você antes. –Falou Hector reconhecendo uma delas.

-Lucy Richard, nós nos esbarramos naquele dia e você disse umas coisas estranhas.

-...Estou impressionado que você se lembra disso.

-A minha memória não é tão ruim quanto você acha que é. –Respondeu a garota.

-Essas aqui são Alexis e Sophie. –Falou Helena ao perceber que as duas não iriam se pronunciar.

-... Prazer.

-...

-...

-Ei vocês duas, ao menos tenham a decência de responder né? –Falou Sarah com um tom de reprovação.

-Olá.

-Oi.

-...

De fato, aquele grupo era estranho.

-Como você está Hector? –Perguntou a princesa.

-... Bem.

-Nossa, você sabe mesmo como ser sociável. –Comentou Evangeline.

-Ser sociável não é o meu forte. –Falou o rapaz. –Há apenas poucas pessoas com quem poderia manter uma conversa sem problemas.

-Sério?E qual seria o seu tipo?

-... Pessoas extremamente perspicazes, inteligentes ou que tem um bom gosto pelas artes.

-Ei!Você está insinuando que não sou inteligente? –Falou Evangeline fazendo um beicinho.

-Eu não disse nada disso, apenas respondi sua pergunta.

-Ah é!Você não estava conseguindo conversar com a Helena... Então isso significa que você não a acha inteligente!

-... O motivo de eu não conversar com ela é por não ter nenhum assunto em comum a falar.

-Ah... Er... –Começou a murmurar Helena querendo parar a discussão mas sem saber como.

-Você poderia ficar quieto?- Falou Lucy de forma irritada.

-Perdão?

-Você percebeu como você insultou a Helena há poucos segundos atrás sendo que ela só estava sendo gentil?

-...

-Gente, sem discussões, não vale a pena perder o intervalo por causa disso. –Falou Sarah tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

-Peço perdão pelos meus atos, senhorita Helena.

-Hum?

-Eu não sei medir as minhas palavras.

-E-está tudo bem, eu não me senti ofendida.

-... Não precisa ser gentil comigo. –Respondeu o rapaz de feições sérias. – Se eu fizer algo de errado não hesite de chamar a minha atenção.

-Hum...

-Bom, já que você disse que era para falar qualquer coisa... –Disse Sophie se pronunciando pela primeira vez. –Você é um babaca.

-Eu disse que poderia me dizer o que eu fiz de errado, não que podia me insultar.

-Você precisa que te digam?Sério cara, você não tem um pingo de senso comum? – Falou Sophie arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...

"Hector, isso não é certo."

"Por que não? Eu só disse a verdade."

"... Mas você foi longe demais, ela não merecia ouvir aquelas palavras... Aquilo foi... Cruel demais."

"..."

"Vamos, ao menos peça desculpas a ela."

"Não."

"Hum?"

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas por algo que não me arrependo."

"Hector, o que você fez é..."

"Errado?Talvez, mas não vou ser hipócrita e pedir desculpas sendo que não é isso que eu sinto."

"..."

"... Desculpa."

"Você está certo. Ser hipócrita não vai ajudar em nada."

-... Eu simplesmente não sou capaz de fazer a coisa certa. –Sussurrou Hector perdido em pensamentos.

-Hector?O que você...?

-Sinto muito. –Desculpou-se. –Eu... Vou procurar um outro lugar para ficar.

-Ei calma! –Falou Evangeline. –A Sophie tem uma língua afiada, mas não leve o que ela diz a sério.

-Ela não disse nenhuma mentira. –Replicou o rapaz de cabelos negros. –Eu não sou capaz de discernir o que é certo e o que é errado.

E se foi.

-... Hum... Sophie, será que você não exagerou um pouco? –Falou Helena de forma preocupada.

- Em minha defesa eu não pensei que ele seria afetado dessa forma.

-...Acho quem ele derrubou algo. –Falou Alexis com sua voz calma enquanto pegava uma espécie de carteira azul marinho do chão.

Alexis abriu a tal carteira com cuidado para averiguar.

...E se deparou com uma foto de uma mulher de cabelos dourados, sorriso radiante e a expressão mais gentil do mundo.

-00-

-Ei... Sorento.

-... Milenka.

-...

-...

-Hum... –Começou ela um pouco incerta sobre o que falar. – Como estão indo os seus poemas?

-... Ultimamente não estou conseguindo me focar muito para compô-los. –Respondeu o poeta.

-Oh...

-... Estou tendo um "bloqueio de criatividade", é só isso.

-Hum... Bem... –Hesitou Milenka.

-Há alguma coisa que você gostaria de pedir?

-É que eu... Compus uma música. –Respondeu a garota olhando com interesse para os papéis em sua mão. –E-eu sei que você não gosta de música, mas... Poderia ouvi-la?

-...

-Bom... Você... Não precisa... –Sussurrou Milenka perdendo a confiança e falando cada vez mais baixo.

-...Tudo bem.

-Hum?

-Pode tocar.

-Não vai ser... Você não vai ficar desconfortável?

-...Veremos.

Milenka respirou fundo, enquanto preparava o seu violoncelo, suas mãos tremendo e suando como nunca.

... Por que estava com tanto receio?Geralmente conseguia tocar sem problemas, ainda mais porque ela conseguia comunicar perfeitamente e sem problemas o que ela sentia graças a sua música.

NHIIIIIIII

-Ah-Ah!Desculpe! –Falou Milenka corando de vergonha quando o som garranchoso saiu de seu violoncelo.

-... Respire fundo.

-Hum?

- Respire fundo. –Disse Sorento, enquanto colocava as mãos nos braços da garota. –Feche os olhos e respire devagar até se sentir relaxada.

Milenka fechou os olhos dando um longo suspiro, tentando fazer o possível para acalmar a tremedeira de seu corpo e relaxar, apesar da tarefa parecer impossível do modo como sentia seus músculos duro feito pedra.

-Tente prestar atenção em todos os sons ao seu redor. –Continuou Sorento.

Deu outro suspiro, fazendo o que o rapaz lhe dissera, tentando se concentrar nos sons ao seu redor.

Ouviu o farfalhar das árvores, os sons de pássaros... O vento gentilmente soprando em seus cabelos...

Sua respiração.

A respiração dele.

Quando o poeta percebeu que os ombros da garota finalmente tinham relaxado ele colocou delicadamente a sua mão na mão em que ela segurava o arco, levando-o perto do instrumento, enquanto posicionava o objeto.

-Toque. –Sussurrou Sorento de forma suave.

E assim fez, sem abrir os olhos, a aspirante começou a tocar o violoncelo, dessa vez tirando um som doce e lento, de belo ritmo, sem erros.

...Mas de repente, ela sentiu uma mão parar o seu arco, então abriu os olhos, encarando o rapaz de cabelos lilás, que parecia estar com uma expressão desconfortável.

-... Você quer que eu pare?

-Não eu... –Falou ele suspirando de forma angustiada e frustrada. -... Me dê alguns minutos.

-Você não precisa forçar...

-Alguns minutos. –Falou o poeta. –Ou do contrário eu não terei coragem de ouvir você tocar uma segunda vez.

Milenka apenas observou como ele fechava os olhos e parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa que ela fizera momentos atrás, respirando com dificuldade e contorcendo o rosto com determinação.

... Ela queria muito... No momento ela gostaria de segurar as mãos que estavam sobre as suas e apertá-las com força, mas não se mexia, nem ousava respirar, com receio que se fizesse qualquer movimento quebraria a concentração do rapaz.

-... Pode tocar. –Falou Sorento após um longo tempo, enquanto tirava as suas mãos de cima das dela.

Milenka segurou a mão dele mesmo com o arco, olhando-os nos olhos de forma preocupada, mas esboçando um leve sorriso que queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, apesar de não saber qual era o problema.

Ela recomeçou a tocar, o som estava perfeito, dessa vez ela estava de olhos abertos, tentando observar qualquer reação estranha que pudesse vir do poeta.

Mas Sorento... Ele estava de olhos fechados, totalmente imerso no som que saia do violoncelo, não se focando em mais nada, não tendo nenhum pensamento... Estava apenas... Sentindo a música.

"Respire fundo e foque nos sons ao redor... Isso ajuda na hora de você se concentrar apenas em seus sentimentos..."

"Ei, para avaliar algo assim... Você precisa se focar só no som em si, nada deve ficar no caminho... Você não pode pensar."

-... Pronto. –Sussurrou Milenka parando de tocar.

-...

-Como você está?

-Estou... Bem. –Retrucou Sorento, com uma estranha expressão de triste nostalgia. – Eu acho que vi algo.

-Algo?

-Na sua música, uma memória ruim.

-Er...

-Ela me fez me lembrar de que... Essa era uma memória boa.

-Eu não entendo.

-É difícil explicar. –Concordou Sorento dando um sorriso estranho. –... Como você conseguiu compor essa música?

-... Usei um de seus poemas como inspiração.

-Oh?É mesmo? –Disse ele dando uma leve risada. -... Que estranho.

-O que é estranho?

-O seu talento. –Respondeu. –Você consegue extrair a essência de algo e interpretá-la perfeitamente.

-O-obrigado. –Agradeceu Milenka começando a corar com o elogio.

-Talvez... Não seja tão traumático.

-Hum?

-Eu... Sobrevivi não é? –Falou dando um sorriso.

-Ah... Sim. –Concordou a aspirante abrindo um pequeno sorriso incerto e confuso.

-Eu... Gostaria de pedir um favor.

-Claro!Pode pedir qualquer coisa!

-Esse é um dos meus poemas. –Sussurrou o poeta enquanto entregava um papel com letras elegantes nas mãos dela.

Milenka apenas pegou o papel, lendo o poema com cuidado antes de, estranhamente, encontrar o título no final da página.

"Ode a música."

**-000-**

**Eu dei uma frisada na Milenka e no Sorento, e eu até planejava colocar mais algumas interações, mas achei que ficaria muito fora de foco/tema se fizesse isso, então deixa para a próxima né?**

**HÁ!HAHAHAHHAA, Quem seria a tal mulher na foto que o Hector tem hum~?Talvez alguém que ele gostava?Eh, quem sabe?HEEHHEHEHE**

**... Eu vou trollar vocês.**

**É sério, não importa o que teorias malucas vocês pensarem sobre a mulher da foto, todo mundo vai errar.**

**SEM EXCEÇÕES!**

**...**

**Ok, vamos aos reviews!  
**

**Jules Heartilly: **Você vai achar gozado mas... Não, eu não tinha me baseado na Bela e a Fera quando escrevi a cena, mas depois de reler o que eu tinha escrito eu pensei "LOL, tá parecendo a cena da Bela e a Fera da Disney XD"

Hum... Sei lá, às vezes quando alguém fala bem perto na minha orelha a respiração bate e eu começo a sentir coceira x.e

AHAHAHHAS, sim~ O Isaac era sarado até no original hehehe e lol, Margot e Bian são dois tsunderes que gritam um com outro mas que são semi-sinceros XD

Pfff... Essa era a ideia inicial, não de fazer a Lucy e o Hector juntos, mas o fato de deixar todo mundo pensando que o par dela era o Hector para desviar a atenção de todos para a revelação XD


	17. Chapter 17

Ah... Ela tinha dito que ia tentar mudar e tentar se aproximar dele, mas... Ela tinha que admitir que estava sendo difícil, não somente por causa da sua hesitação e resistência, mas também porque não sabia como interagir.

... Bom, talvez encontrar o dono da carteira fosse uma boa desculpa.

Hey Io. –Chamou Alexis.

-Hum?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda para descobrir onde uma certa pessoa mora.

-Para que?

-... Eu preciso devolver algo para ele. –Disse mostrando a carteira.

-...Não é melhor deixarmos isso com a polícia?

-Essa carteira está sem nome, mas eu sei quem é... Bom, quase, ao menos sei que o nome dele é Hector.

-...Hum... Eu não vou conseguir te ajudar com isso... As únicas pessoas que são boas com essas coisas são o Leon ou o Fiodor.

-... Ok, eu vou procurá-los. –Disse Alexis um pouco desapontada.

-... Mas eu posso te acompanhar depois se você quiser.

-Hum?Ah não... Está tudo bem, eu tenho a sensação que ele não gostaria que mais ninguém visse essa foto.

E saiu.

-Ugh... As coisas não estão indo bem...

-00-

-Nossa, o que você está fazendo?

-Programando.

-Você não sabe fazer nada melhor a não ser programar?

Diante da afirmação o rapaz de afiadas presas parou de teclar e girou a cadeira, olhando para a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que?

-Você também fica o dia inteiro no computador.

-É diferente, eu pelo menos converso com as pessoas no computador, você não faz nada além de programar e programar!

-...Você não estava reclamando quando eu estava montando o seu site.

-Ah, isso é diferente. –Falou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo nos dedos.

-Não é não.

-... Com licença.

-Hum?Ah!Oi Alexis!Raro te ver por aqui.

-Do que você precisa? –Perguntou Fiodor levantando a sobrancelha.

-Bem...

-Fiodor não assusta ela!Ela não é quem nem eu que sabe que você não passa de um bichinho que grita alto mas que só sabe gritar e não é assustador!

-Como é?

-... Eu falei com o Io e ele disse que você é o melhor para buscar informações sobre a pessoa que eu procuro.

-Ok, e que...

-Ah!Tá falando do Hector?

-Escuta aq...!

-Eu consigo achar sobre ele mais rápido que o Fiodor com a minha habilidade de busca no face e no Goo...! –Começou a falar Evangeline antes de ser interrompida por Fiodor que enfiou um muffim inteiro na boca dela.

-Agora vamos ver se você acha engraçado interromper os outros enquanto eles tentam falar. –Falou o rapaz franzindo o cenho. -... Bom, e como é esse tal Hector?

-...Ela está começando a ficar com falta de ar.

-Não se preocupe, até você terminar de falar ela vai aguentar.

-... Ele tem cabelos negros e curtos, suponho que 16 ou 17 anos, olhos azuis cinzentos e pele ligeiramente pálida... E também é muito sério. –Começou a descrever começando a fazer uma careta ao perceber que Evangeline parecia estar começando a ficar azul. –Escuta, não tem como você tirar o muffim?Ela está começando a ficar azul.

-Ok.

-GASP!ARF ARF!Eu pensei que ia morrer!

-Por que você não deu uma mordida no treco?

-Oh...

-... Deixa pra lá, bom, eu vou pesquisar, sem problemas.

-Eu vou achar primeiro que você! –Falou Evangeline com os olhos flamejantes e competitivos, tirando o seu notebook sabe se lá de onde.

-Eu não vou participar de uma competição estúpida.

-Já!

-...

Apesar de ter dito que não iria participar de algo idiota Fiodor começou a digitar rapidamente em seu notebook assim que ouviu o sinal, enquanto que Evangeline tinha uma expressão estranha e maníaca enquanto abria vários sites de relacionamento e começava a pesquisar.

Alexis apenas olhava para os dois com estranheza, tinha uma relacionamento até decente com ambos já que tanto ela quanto Evangeline tinham blogs e ela pedia ajuda para Fiodor de vez em quando para faz alguns ajustes no seu blog.

-Há!Achei!

-Achei!

-Consegui um segundo a sua frente HÁ! –Falou Fiodor orgulhoso.

-Ugh... Foi só por um segundo!

-Ainda assim consegui, claramente eu sou melhor que você com computadores.

-Claro, você sabe programar.

-Isso mesmo!Agora não quero ouvir mais você me enchendo o saco de que só programo e programo!

-Ahem.

-Hum?

-A pesquisa. –Falou Alexis.

-Oh?Certo, o que você quer saber mesmo?

-O Hector deve morar aqui perto, então gostaria de saber onde.

-Certo, vou anotar o endereço no papel.

Alexis apenas ficou observando enquanto Evangeline ainda estava fazendo beicinho de forma aborrecida, se pendurando no pescoço do rapaz e tentando atrapalhá-lo, apesar de Fiodor conseguir escrever no papel, desviando rapidamente dos movimentos.

Eles se davam incrivelmente bem... De um jeito estranho era verdade, mas mesmo assim dava para sentir que não havia nenhuma aura hostil entre eles...

E não somente eles, praticamente todos na casa partilhavam dessa aura com um dos integrantes, Sorento e Milenka pareciam perfeita harmonia, a garota geralmente era tímida e reservada perto dos outros, mas todo momento que estava perto do rapaz parecia conversar com um sorriso aberto no rosto, Sophie e Kagaho eram bem quietos, mas também eram outros que se davam super bem, a Sophie, que geralmente tinha um rosto franzido e soltava palavras sarcásticas abrandava a sua aura perto do rapaz, sendo até mais sociável!

Bian e Margot eram um caso... Uma versão mais briguenta da Evangeline e do Fiodor, Sarah e Isaac eram carne e unha, Sui e Helena dispensavam comentários...

... Provavelmente os únicos que não se davam bem naquela casa deviam ser Lucy e Leon.

-Em algum lugar...-

-Atcho!-Espirrou Lucy.

-Tch... Hum... Estranho, será que estou pegando um resfriado? –Perguntou-se Leon.

-00-

-Que chuva naquele dia heim? –Comentou Sarah.

-Sim.

-Você pretende ir à praia hoje à tarde?

-Não, de acordo com o Bian vai chover forte o dia inteiro.

-Ué?Eu perguntei justamente porque vai chover forte, afinal, você gosta de um mar bravo não é?

-... Se formos vamos ter que esperar até a chuva forte passar e isso pode ser um problema para você.

-Hum... Então o que você pretende fazer?

-No momento... Qualquer coisa que você esteja disposta fazer e qualquer lugar que você deseje ir.

-Huh?!

-Você sempre me acompanhou todas às vezes eu fui à praia, inclusive me dando carona no seu trailer. –Explicou Isaac.-Então gostaria de retribuir cada favor.

-Er... Sério?

-Estou à disposição por cada dia que você me ajudou.

-Isso é... Bastante. –Respondeu ela de forma pensativa. –Hum... Nesse caso... Que tal um cinema?Lançou um novo filme feito pela famosa cineasta "Jojo" e eu gostaria de checar!

-00-

-... Por que você está agachada? –Perguntou Kagaho.

-Na hora de colocar as minhas lentes eu acabei me descuidando e perdendo as duas... Então vê se toma cuidado para não pisar nelas. –Respondeu Sophie sem encará-lo, tentando se focar em achar os pequenos objetos. –Hum?O que você está fazendo?

-... Ajudando você.

-Ei... Não precisa, eu dou um jeito aqui, além do mais... Você não precisa ficar de olho no seu irmão?

-...Ele está com a Helena. –Replicou parecendo desconfortável. -... Aqui, achei um deles.

-Eu achei o outro.

-... É melhor dar uma limpada antes, você está com o produto para limpeza?

-Sim.

-Eu limpo para você.

-...Não há necessidade.

-É bem capaz de cair novamente no chão e teríamos que recomeçar a procurar.

-...Ok.

Sophie entregou a lente com cuidado, enquanto apontava onde estava o produto que ela separava, aguardando o rapaz de cabelos negros silenciosamente, sentada na confortável poltrona da biblioteca.

Ela nem tentava protestar muito, já percebera que esse era o modo de ele agir toda a vez que não houvesse ninguém precisando dele, ainda mais o seu irmão, compreendia de certa forma, já que ela tinha um, embora não fosse tão protetora assim.

-Ei Kagaho.

-Hum?

-Por que você sente a necessidade de ajudar em algo, por mais ridículo que seja?

-... Não sei.

-Toda a vez que o Sui não precisa de sua ajuda você parece perdido.

-...

-Só fiz um comentário, não estou esperando uma resposta.

-Se não tivesse esperando uma resposta não teria feito à pergunta.

-...

Seguiu-se um estranho silêncio, um tanto incômodo por assim dizer, Sophie podia reparar, mesmo sem as lentes, que o rapaz parecia estar pensativo e um tanto incomodado.

-Tch... Ultimamente só estou dando mancada huh? –Disse ela dando um longo suspiro antes de bagunçar os cabelos de forma irritada e soltando uma gargalhada sem humor logo em seguida.

-Nós somos órfãos.

-Hm?

-Vivíamos nas ruas, e como o Sui tinha uma saúde um pouco frágil eu ficava constantemente me preocupando por sua segurança. –Continuou. –... Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha me acostumado a agir dessa forma.

-Hum...

-Eu não sei porque eu ainda não me acostumei a na ser assim, afinal, só tem pessoas independentes ao meu redor.

-Bom, talvez seja por causa da Genevive?

-...Depois de ela ter se acostumado um pouco melhor com a situação ela não precisou tanto assim da minha ajuda, além do mais, ela dependia muito mais do Leon do que de mim.

-Bom, não é muito difícil.

-Hum?

-Ser independente. –Falou Sophie se espreguiçando. –Se você quiser aprender a "desacostumar" a ficar cuidando da vida dos outros é só pensar mais em si mesmo e no que você gostaria de fazer.

-...

-Cara, você não sabe o que gostaria de fazer?

-...

-Sério?

-...

-Céus... Como eu me meto numa coisa dessas. –Murmurou Sophie meneando a cabeça. –Certo, eu vou te ajudar.

-Como?

-Olha, eu sei que isso não é uma coisa para se gabar, mas eu sei muito bem como não ligar para ninguém e fazer as minhas coisas. –Falou Sophie rolando os olhos, apesar de seus lábios estarem tremendo de vontade de rir com a sua constatação. – E... Francamente, ser bonzinho demais não faz o seu perfil.

-00-

-Toc toc-

-Ugh... Quem é?

-Alexis.

-A garota do grupo de ontem?

-Sim. Me surpreende que você lembre.

-Memória fotográfica.

-... Nós vamos conversar com a porta fechada ou eu posso entrar?

-... O que você quer?

-Você derrubou uma carteira ontem.

Quando Alexis acabou de falar ela só ouviu vários cliques vindos da porta, antes de esta ser aberta rapidamente e ela sentir ser puxada com mais velocidade ainda para dentro.

-Mas o que diabos foi isso? –Perguntou-se esfregando o braço enquanto via o rapaz de cabelos negros perder toda a compostura e trancar a porta com agilidade.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A CARTEIRA?!

-Já disse que sim. –Respondeu tampando os ouvidos, mas depois entregando o dito objeto, que foi tirado de suas mãos com velocidade. –... De nada.

O rapaz parecia não ter escutado, virando-se rapidamente e abrindo a carteira com cuidado, dando um suspiro aliviado ao constatar que o conteúdo dentro da carteira não tinha sido perdido.

-... Quem é a mulher da foto?

-Heim?!

-Essa foto é de alguém que você gosta?

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

-...

-Digo... Ugh... Obrigado por vir me entregar isso. –Disse Hector coçando nervosamente a cabeça e guardando de forma afobada a carteira, enquanto parecia corar com intensidade, parecendo uma pilha de nervos. -... Mas teria sido bom se você não tivesse olhado.

-Por quê?Eu nem conheço a pessoa da foto. –Falou Alexis arqueando a sobrancelha. –Além do mais eu precisava checar se tinha algum endereço ou algo do gênero para saber onde poderia entregar.

-... Como assim você não a conhece? –Disse o rapaz aparentemente surpreso antes de se tocar do que tinha dito. -... Digo, faz sentido.

Alexis podia se orgulhar de seu senso de observação, então dizer que estava muito surpresa ao ver o rapaz a sua frente agir de forma tão descontrolada e desconexa tinha sido uma surpresa para ela, já que, mesmo que só o tivesse visto uma vez, teve a impressão de que ele era uma pessoa muito mais fechada e séria.

-... Alguém mais viu a pessoa da foto? –Perguntou Hector nervosamente.

-Não, só eu.

-Ah... Que alívio... Hum... Você poderia prometer que não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso?

Ok, o que tinha de tão interessante sobre a tal mulher da foto para fazer o rapaz a sua frente parecer tão apavorado como se estivesse fazendo algo errado?

-Você promete?

- O que adianta eu prometer algo?Palavras não significam nada. –Respondeu ela franzindo o cenho se lembrando da sua própria situação.

"Droga Alexis, você disse que ia parar de fazer isso e tentar dar uma chance ao Scy... Io."

-Eu não estou pedindo para você prometer com palavras, mas sim com o coração. –Retrucou Hector de maneira séria.

-... E como você saberia?

-Eu posso não saber ler as pessoas tão bem quanto... Ahem, bom, eu consigo dizer claramente quando alguém é mal intencionado. –Respondeu dando uma tossida de leve.

-Cara, você só me viu uma vez, não acho que saberia dizer se estou mentindo ou não.

-Há certo tipo de pessoas que te conhecem mais em um segundo do que muitas que convivem com você por anos.

"Ei... Foi por um curto tempo, mas... Parece que nós somos amigos desde sempre não é?"

-Hum?

Alexis piscou duas vezes... O que tinha sido aquilo?Aquela voz...

-Ei?Você está bem?

-Estou. –Respondeu mecanicamente ainda absorta. –Hum... Eu prometo que não vou contar nada, ok?Não sou do tipo fofoqueiro... Para falar a verdade, eu nem sou de falar nada.

"Hum... Faz um bom tempo desde que voltamos das férias que a Alexis começou a ficar faladeira... Pena que no caso, seja com as paredes."

"É, e isso depois de ter ficado vários dias trancada no quarto sem fazer barulho nenhum... Honestamente, eu até pensei que ela tivesse morrido lá dentro."

Essa conversa... Ela se lembrava de ter ouvido seus pais sussurrando...

O que eram essas memórias?O que tinha acontecido durante as tais férias?

-Ugh...

Ela sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, e tudo começou a ficar escuro, enquanto caia no chão, desacordada.

-000-

Hector, agradeça a garota apropriadamente!

HAHAHAH, bom, como deram para perceber, o Hector vai ajudar indiretamente algumas pessoas, mas não garanto que seja para juntar casais e provavelmente o pessoal que vai acabar ajudando ele HAHAHAHA(Esses meus personagens desequilibrados tsc, tsc)

Ah... E o Leon não apareceu nesse capítulo, lol, hahaha, mas não se preocupem, ele ainda vai aparecer... E claro, ele ainda vai tomar algumas sovas no seu pobre espírito antes de quase se quebrar de vez.

Por que o Leon, diferente dos meus outros personagens originais, é muito mais frágil emocionalmente.

Ok, vamos aos reviews que to sem inspiração para comentários que prestem:

**Jules Heartilly**: HAHAHA, mas foi bom!O Hector merece apanhar um pouco por ser tão teimoso e duro, então um pouco de água para amolecer não faz muito mal HAHAHA!

Ah sim, o Sorento e a Milenka são bem poéticos de se escrever XD(Esses dois são fofos hhahhhhaha)


	18. Chapter 18

-Hum... Parece que todos estão se dando bem... Isso é bom. –Murmurou Leon andando aleatoriamente pela casa e checando os seus habitantes. -... Embora o Io ainda pareça em apuros... Hum... Eu não queria me intrometer mais do que já me intrometi, mas parece que esses dois não vão sair de onde estão se eu não fizer nada.

-Fazer o que? –Falou uma voz desconfiada.

-Olá, senhorita Lucy.

-...

-Ei, não me mate que não fiz nada de errado. –Respondeu levantando as mãos em defesa.

-... Resolvi te dar uma chance.

-Oi?

-Para não dizer que sou injusta eu resolvi dar uma chance. –Repetiu a garota. –Nesse fim de semana.

-Oh... Um voto de confiança seu soa tentador, mas... Eu tenho planos para o final de semana. –Respondeu Leon. – Vou viajar.

-Você viaja muito. –Disse com uma voz ainda mais desconfiada. –Todos comentam isso.

-É verdade. –Retrucou o rapaz dando de ombros. –Ando ocupado e não sei quando vou ter tempo livre.

-Você está rejeitando o meu voto de confiança depois de ter feito de tudo para que eu confiasse em você?-Perguntou a garota sarcasticamente enquanto levantava a sobrancelha.

-... Eu não estou rejeitando a sua confiança. –Declarou ele estalando os dedos. -... Mas às vezes confiar significa acreditar na pessoa mesmo com suas dúvidas... Pelo menos, um certo amigo do meu pai chamado Kanon me disse isso uma vez.

-... Confiar não significa acreditar cegamente, você tem que dar motivos para uma pessoa ter fé em você. –Retrucou Lucy. –E você não tem feito um bom trabalho quanto a isso.

-Touche!

-... Isso não é uma brincadeira.

-Eu sei. –Retrucou rindo mais um pouco para depois assumir uma expressão mais serena. -... Honestamente, eu não sei como reagir quando o assunto é você.

-Huh?

-Desde o momento em que te vi eu agi completamente diferente do modo como ajo com outras pessoas. –Explicou. – No começo, quando descobri que você fazia parte das vítimas dos estranhos acidentes eu quis ajudá-la a se recuperar de seu trauma, mas... Você não precisou. Talvez a foto tenha mexido com você, mas isso foi mais por minha culpa.

Espere um momento... Ajudar?Por que ele queria ajudar as vítimas?

-Segundo. –Falou Leon, tirando Lucy de seus pensamentos. –Aquele horrível primeiro encontro na sorveteria, em que acabei perdendo a razão e querendo fazê-la sofrer... Eu jamais senti tanta vontade de machucar alguém, nem quando...

-Hum?

-... Nada. –Retrucou o rapaz meneando a cabeça apesar de seus olhos terem ficado escuros.

-E... Agora, enquanto eu conto a você pequenas verdades sobre mim e sobre meus planos embora eu não devesse fazer isso.

-... E porque você sente que não deveria fazer isso?

-Porque eu tenho certeza que essa confiança toda vai ser um tiro no meu pé. –Respondeu Leon dando outro de seus sorrisos estranhos. – Eu não sei, toda vez que estou com você ajo de forma instintiva e espontânea!Você é a peça que faltava para que tudo desse certo!

-O que você...

-Não me importo se você me ferir. –Sussurrou perto da orelha da garota. –Continue a expor o meu verdadeiro eu, assim eu posso finalmente ser livre e me expressar, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo todos vão acreditar na "verdade mentirosa".

-00-

-Onde... Eu estou?

Alexis se levantou sentindo-se um pouco zonza, encarando paredes que ela não conhecia e deitada em uma cama que com certeza não era dela.

-Você finalmente acordou? –Ouviu uma voz sussurrar nervosamente.

Alexis se virou, se deparando com o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azul que estava sentado na cadeira, duro como uma pedra.

-... O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou. –Explicou Hector. –Eu até cheguei a levá-la no hospital, mas eles disseram que não era nada, então eu te trouxe aqui.

Alexis estava pensativa, se lembrando das vozes na sua cabeça... Tinha certeza que era algo importante, mas no momento não conseguia lembrar.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou o rapaz.

-...Estou. –Respondeu Alexis voltando à realidade e decidindo que o seu esforço estava lhe rendendo apenas dor de cabeça quando uma ideia lhe veio na cabeça. -... Por que você não me deixou no hospital?

-... Eu odeio hospitais.

-Você poderia me deixar sozinha.

-Eu não podia deixar você desmaiada sendo que não conheço ninguém para te informar onde você está. –Falou Hector franzindo o cenho.

-...

-...

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu Alexis depois de um tempo.

-... Disponha.

-...

-...

Deus do céu!Ela sabia que não era boa em se sociabilizar, mas isso já beirava ao ridículo!

-...Você se sente bem o suficiente para ir embora?

-Huh?

-Não que eu esteja te expulsando. –Clarificou Hector cruzando os braços. – Mas... Não vai ter ninguém preocupado com sua ausência?

-... Talvez... Não sei, não tenho nenhum laço forte com ninguém no lugar onde estou morando atualmente...

-...

"Então ela é sozinha como eu..."

Não era difícil ele estar sozinho, ninguém tinha paciência para seu jeito calado ou ranzinza e crítico demais, então sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

-Sei exatamente como é. –Sussurrou Hector sem perceber.

-Huh?

-Nada.

-TRIM!-

-... Eu vou atender a porta.

Quando o rapaz de cabelos negros abriu a porta se deparou com um desconhecido de cabelos compridos de cabelos rosados que parecia em pânico.

-Por acaso você viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos cor mogno?

-Sim, ela está aqui. –Respondeu sem entender.-... Quem é você?

-Amigo dela.

-Amigo?Eu pensei que ela não tivesse amigos...

-Huh?Io?

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Sim. –Responderam ambos.

-Huh... Alexis. –Chamou Io um pouco desconcertado. –Por que ele tinha dito que não achava que você tivesse amigos?

Droga.

-B-Bem...

-...

-...

A situação estava tão complicada e tensa que até mesmo Hector podia sentir o clima pesado e estranho entre os dois.

Deu uma tossida de leve.

-Hum... Você podia explicar antes que eu tivesse a ideia errada? –Ofereceu Io nervosamente.

-Eu estava falando com o Hector sobre o fato de ninguém lá na mansão ficar preocupado com a minha ausência... –Começou a se explicar. –Quando eu disse que não tenho "amigos" foi porque eu não tenho ninguém que eu seja muito próximo.

-Oh... –Replicou ele nervosamente, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pelo menos ainda não somos tão próximos... Pelo menos ainda não.

-Ahem. –Tossiu Hector. –Vocês poderiam resolver esse problema do lado de fora?Eu mal conheço vocês e não gosto de ser submetido a uma situação tão desconfortável.

-Sim... É melhor nós irmos. –Falou Io indo em frente.

-Certo... –Respondeu Alexis antes de hesitar um pouco. –Hector?

-Hum?

-Se estiver ok... Nós podemos ser amigos.

-Hum?!

-Tchau. –Falou Alexis enquanto saia da casa diante dos olhares espantados dos dois rapazes.

-00-

-...Helena?Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Sui ao ver a princesa torcer o tecido de sua roupa de forma pensativa.

-Ah... Nada. –Falou a princesa.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa. –Respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso, mas ficando com uma expressão séria ao ver que a garota parecia tensa. –Sério, aconteceu alguma coisa?Você está muito tensa.

-...

-Pode confiar em mim, eu posso não ajudar em nada, mas ao menos desabafar e ter um ombro amigo eu posso servir não é? –respondeu abrindo um sorriso convidativo.

A garota apenas olhou para o rapaz à sua frente perdido em seu sorriso gentil.

O que acabara de ouvir... Será que podia mesmo confiar nele?Afinal, ele era um dos habitantes da casa...

Não, ela tinha ouvido sobre os boatos e visto que eram mentiras, apesar de passar mais tempo com Sui ela também passou tempo o suficiente com os outros membros da casa para saber que não eram tão ruins quanto aparentavam.

... Ou será que não?

-Helena porque você está balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro?

-N-nada. –Respondeu a princesa.

-... É algo que você não pode me contar?

-Bem...

-Sem problemas. –Disse o rapaz. –Se você se sentir melhor assim então não precisa dizer nada tá?Mas se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

Helena meneou a cabeça novamente.

Onde estava com a cabeça?Sui era genuinamente carinhoso e gentil, não havia como fingir isso.

-B-Bom... Sabe, é estranho... Depois que comecei a morar aqui os meus guardas... Minha família... Não tentaram fazer nada para me tirar daqui... Quero dizer, eles até tentam dentro da faculdade, mas...

-Ah, isso?Você não precisa se preocupar. –Respondeu Sui. –Nós damos um "jeito" de eles não chegarem aqui.

-J-Jeito?

-É. –Respondeu ele com um sorriso. –Cortesia do Leon!

-L-Leon?

-O que foi? –Perguntou Sui preocupado ao ver a reação da garota.

-Sui... Você... Você seria capaz de parar um amigo de fazer algo errado mesmo que fosse o seu melhor amigo?

-Com toda certeza. –Respondeu o rapaz, abaixando o rosto ao se lembrar de algo. -... Já que... Mesmo que ele esteja pensando em fazer o certo às vezes ele acaba fazendo algo errado.

Ao ouvir o tom triste na voz do outro, Helena ficou alarmada, olhou para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado que parecia estar com um semblante triste e culpado.

... Por que ele se sentiria culpado?Se havia algo que Helena sabia era que o rapaz a sua frente era bom demais para fazer qualquer coisa que justificasse a expressão.

-... Hum... Eu ouvi a conversa do Leon com a Lucy e... Ele começou falar umas coisas estranhas e muito assustadoras.

-Assustadoras?

-É, uma conversa sobre o verdadeiro "eu" dele e sobre raiva...

-Hum... É estranho o Leon falar tão abertamente com alguém sobre os seus problemas. –Falou Sui de forma pensativa. –Até mesmo eu e o Kagaho temos dificuldades em lidar com ele...

-Oh...

-Mas não se preocupe. –Respondeu Sui com um sorriso encorajador. –O Leon pode ser bem estranho, mas ele sempre pensa no bem dos outros!

-S-Se você diz eu vou acreditar.

-Pode confiar em mim!Ele tem talento para salvar as pessoas. –Falou Sui de forma distante como se lembrasse de algo. –Graças a ele eu não...

-Não...?

-Nada. –Respondeu meneando a cabeça e oferecendo a ela um sorriso, embora ele fosse claramente forçado. –Vamos indo?

-00-

-Você... Tem uma enorme dificuldade para até me chamar de "amigo", mas não tem problemas em chamar uma pessoa que você mal conhece em um? –Pergunta Io cruzando os braços, embora não a estivesse acusando de nada.

...Pelo menos ele gostaria pensar que não.

-...Eu sei que isso não combina com o meu perfil. –Concordou Alexis. –Mas é que... Eu tive a sensação que nós somos muito parecidos, talvez fosse por isso que não foi difícil de simpatizar.

-... Eu pensava que nós tínhamos uma conexão forte o suficiente, pelo menos quando éramos pequenos. –Soltou um pouco aborrecido.

-Hu?

Droga, ele estava tentando forjar novamente a antiga amizade deles!Não deveria dizer nada que piorasse a relação deles que estava se mantendo por um fino fio!

-... Não é nesse sentido. –Explicou. –Eu tive a sensação que tanto ele como eu era incapaz de fazer amigos porque nós sempre nos desentendemos com as pessoas mais próximas.

-Oh...

-Além do mais, apesar do que eu tinha dito, ele REALMENTE não tem nenhum amigo. –Falou Alexis sem pensar muito. –Afinal, podemos não ser tão próximos mas ao menos tenho você.

-00-

O que... Tinha sido aquilo?Aquele cara era bipolar ou completamente louco!

Lucy estava muito confusa e também não sabia como reagir, primeiro ele lhe dizia que queria salvar alguém, depois pedia para que ela o salvasse, aí... Agora vinha com essa conversa de que confiaria cegamente nela par que o ferisse e o deixasse insano...

Lucy podia se orgulhar de ser perceptiva e inteligente o suficiente para entender vários artigos científicos, mas tinha que admitir que o estranho dono do lugar estivesse em outro nível de compreensão!

E o pior... Por algum motivo que não entendia ela sentia que as três declarações que ele fizera... Por mais ridículas e contraditórias que fossem... Não eram mentiras.

-Ugh... Como os três podem ser corretos?Ele deve estar mentindo... –Murmurou. – Mas... Eu sinto que não é mentira... Aliás, desde o começo... Eu sinto que NADA que ele tenha dito fosse mentira.

O fato de ela acreditar também era algo que a perturbava, como ela... Que vivia de provas científicas e concretas... Estava acreditando nas palavras de alguém tão imprevisível e excêntrico como ele?Ela era desconfiada por natureza e sem dúvida nenhuma o começo entre eles havia sido pior que terrível!

-... Lucy?- Chamou uma voz suave.

-... Leon.

-Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. –Falou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. –Não queria assustá-la.

-... Não queria é?

-... Eu não tenho a intenção de te machucar, física ou psicologicamente. – Respondeu ele.

-...

-Eu comprei um outro bilhete para a Inglaterra.

-Hum?

-Eu pensei na sua proposta e... –Começou Leon brincando com a aba de seu casaco. –Pode não ser do jeito que você pensava, mas...

Você se importa de ir à Inglaterra comigo?

**-000-**

**Pois é, eu falei que não iria atualizar as outras, mas dava para atualizar esse capítulo já que não era ainda spoiler da outra fanfic :P(Não que a Dark Secrets ou o Tesouro tenham algo haver com a Me Encontre, mas é por estar sem ideia para escrever mesmo lol XD)**

**Provavelmente o capítulo a seguir vai ter relação com o que vai acontecer com o Leon na outra fic e um dos motivos de ele ter sofrido um choque horrível.**

**...**

**Ok, review time!**

**Juler Heartilly: **

Acho que hilariamente o Hector vai fazer com que a Alexis perceba seus próprios problemas de insegurança XD, e alavancar a relação dela com o Io.

Ainda não pensei em um bom romance entre esses dois... Lol, Fiodor e Evangeline são tão grudados e se sentem tão a vontade um com o outro que já parecem casais HAHAHA XD

Relaxa, que não vai ser nada tão drástico, porque a Sophie pode ser Rabu(lol, roubando o apelido do Aonis), mas ela não é vilã né?^^


End file.
